Bottom of the River
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: In an attempt to save her kingdom from King George, Princess Emma of Misthaven agrees to marry the Dark One's son. On her way back to her home, though, she is taken by one of King George's ships, The Jewel of the Realm, where she meets a young Lieutenant Killian Jones. She and the Jones brothers devise a plan to help save Misthaven from King George. **Rated M for later chapters**
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: So, this story is entirely the idea of the incredible**_ Beckyzoso. _**As such, the story is dedicated to her and all the credit goes to her! You are wonderful, girl! Thank you so much for everything you do! I hope this story plays out the way it has in your imagination. This is my first multi-chapter Lieutenant Duckling story and I'm beyond excited to share it with you. I'm also going to admit that I'm very nervous about it and hope I do this version of the characters justice! And just so everyone knows, the song "Bottom of the River" by Delta Rae was a huge inspiration for the story as well. I hope everyone enjoys it!**_

 _ **I also want to take a moment to thank**_ GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia _ **for all her hard work as a beta. Thank you for taking the time to review and edit everything! It's much appreciated!**_

 _ **~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _Hold my hand, oh baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river_

* * *

Emma glared out the window as the carriage bumped along to the port, jostling her hair from the updo one of the ladies had pinned on her head that morning. They still had another two days of travel and she was wishing Prince Baelfire had just taken the hint and stayed back at the palace instead of escorting her. _"What kind of ruler would I look like if I let my betrothed ride back to the port by herself?"_ She'd wanted to scoff at that, she certainly didn't need him (or anyone else) to take care of her, but the merging of their kingdoms could help keep King George at bay a little bit longer, so she humored him. The impending war against her kingdom was how she found herself agreeing to marry Rumplestiltskin's son in the first place. She was just glad the wedding wouldn't happen until she was eighteen. She still had six more months. Six months to come up with an alternative plan to marrying the Dark One's son, and she and everyone else at her court were racking their brains to find an alternative solution. Her parents were trying to come up with one as well, anything but this. She knew her heroic father was less than happy with the situation and her mother's hopelessly naive belief in true love had her at her wit's end since Emma was giving up on the potential of love and settling for a marriage of convenience. Personally, Emma never believed in true love, she just thought her parents were lucky. Perhaps, what they had was true love, if it was they were one in a million. It was something Emma, herself, knew she would never find. Still, none of the three of them were too happy with her decision to marry Prince Baelfire to begin with, but she'd been adamant and her parents ultimately caved. In Emma's eyes, their kingdom and their people mattered more than her own happiness.

She still did have six months to find an alternative plan, after all. And that was something she was holding onto.

"You'll be happy here, Emma." Baelfire promised her, drawing her gaze from the window. His eyes flickered hopefully over her expressionless mask. _As if I'd have a choice. If I didn't fake it well enough your father would magically make me happy._

"I'm sure I will." She relented after a moment. _Once I'm dead and buried._

She resumed her staring out the window. After a moment Bae let out a quiet sigh and tore his longing gaze away from the blonde.

OUAT

 _In King George's Kingdom . . ._

"Killian!" Liam's voice echoed from the dock, waving to garner his brother's attention, his curls blowing wildly in the wind.

Killian grinned, making his way briskly to to the port side of the ship, "Welcome back, brother!" He called out.

Liam chuckled as he bounded up the gangplank to board _The Jewel of the Realm_. Pulling Killian into a quick hug, he held out an envelope, "King George has a new mission for us." Killian eyed the envelope skeptically and went to reply when Liam interrupted, "Save your," he paused, " _excitement_ until we are in my quarters." He turned and led the way below deck before Killian could even acknowledge the fact that they had a new assignment from the king.

When the cabin door was safely closed, Killian raised a thick brow, "'Excitement?' Really, brother?"

Liam rolled his eyes, "What did you want me to say in front of the crew? While we're at port? There _are_ guards on the docks." He pointed out.

"Fair enough, what do you have there?" Killian pointed to the envelope still clutched between Liam's fingers.

"Not sure, it came from the head of the king's guard, so it must be important." Liam flipped it over to rip the seal back.

"Corrupt is more like it." Killian muttered, leaning against the desk, his hands tugging through his newly cut, dark hair. He still wasn't used to it. And a part of him missed the ponytail. He waited impatiently as Liam read their orders quietly. "Well?"

"We're to kidnap Princess Emma." Liam thrust the letter in Killian's hands.

"The daughter of King David and Queen Snow? Is he bloody insane?" Killian's eyes skimmed over the letter requesting that they "extract" Princess Emma on her way back to her kingdom. "In order to stop a war between our kingdoms?" Killian scoffed, "In order to start a war is far more likely."

"It won't even be a war." Liam commented.

"How do you figure that?" Killian asked.

"King David and Queen Snow will give whatever he requests, even hand over their kingdom and live with their court in exile, for the safe return of Emma." Liam leaned back. "She's the apple of their eye. I did hear that Queen Snow was with child again. It was believed she couldn't conceive another. She and King David wouldn't want to do anything to cause her any extra stress. They wouldn't want to risk her losing the child. Not to mention the fact that she just accepted a marriage proposal from the Dark One's son. For all we know we could have the wrath of _him_ after us if we follow through with these orders."

"That's quite the age span between the children." Killian commented, "The princess is almost of age, is she not? And she agreed to marry Prince Baelfire? Really?"

"The word amongst the birds is that she's agreed to marry Prince Baelfire when she turns eighteen. That's supposedly six months from now." Liam shook his head, "That's what I heard on my way back to port anyhow. Probably an effort to stop a war."

"I can't believe David and Snow would allow that." Killian murmured.

"It makes me wonder what force drove that." Liam pulled a chair out, reaching over for a bottle of rum and two glass tumblers. "The question is, do we kidnap a princess or not?"

Liam slid a tumbler of rum to Killian, who eyed it reluctantly before finally taking a sip. Six months ago he never touched the stuff, but since their mission to Neverland where they discovered just what kind of ruler King George really is, well he and Liam had been self-medicating a tad. King George's true ways had shattered their reality and now they were left with a mission that was morally reprehensible. "We can't kidnap a princess, Liam. We're not pirates. We're navy men."

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Liam began pacing the room, "If we don't then"

"George will take away our ship and have us hanged for treason. And have someone else capture the princess." Killian finished for him.

"I've never seen a painting of her, but my understanding is that her beauty is unparalleled. If certain captains in the Navy were to accept this mission" Liam hesitated.

Killian scowled, "They wouldn't control their crews or themselves around her. The beasts." He nearly snarled.

Even Liam was slightly taken aback by Killian's response to his insinuation, but he wasn't wrong. Many men who spent most of their time aboard ships lacked a certain amount of restraint when it came to pleasures of the flesh. They spent too much time on the sea with a ship full of men and not enough time implementing manners around lasses. "You see our dilemma then." Liam snapped.

Tipping his chair back, a grin curled at Killian's lips, "What if we did kidnap the princess?"

Liam shook his head in protest, "We can't"

Killian held up his hands, "Now hold on, brother, let me finish." Liam motioned for him to continue, "We kidnap the princess and return her to her kingdom. We let George think we're doing his bidding, when actually we're helping King David and Queen Snow."

"Well, that's a bloody brilliant idea." Liam grinned, "Until we return to our kingdom and we're hanged for treason." He quipped.

"Not if we abandon the Navy." Killian said slowly.

" _What_?" Liam stopped pacing and turned to face his brother, "We can't"

"We take the _Jewel_ and we desert King George's Navy and offer our services to King David and Queen Snow." Killian straightened his shoulders, "It's well known that they are the most benevolent rulers in the land and wouldn't it be a nice change of pace to work for them rather than King George. Not just work, but live under?"

Liam considered Killian's words carefully before replying, "We'd have to tell the crew."

"If we do then"

"Then they could tell George." Liam nodded as he followed his younger brother's train of thought, "So right, but we need help." He paused, "We tell Smee and Peek, that's it."

"Then what do we do with the crew?" Killian asked, "We can't just take them unwillingly into another kingdom."

"We offer them the option. When we're close enough to Snow's kingdom, we stop at a port, we offer them the option of leaving us or staying. They can make their own way back to George's kingdom if they wish to leave, or they can join us. We will have reached King David's land long before they have the chance to get back here." Liam decided.

Killian nodded slowly, "Well then, brother, it looks like we have a princess to capture."

"I'll have the ship prepared to leave. We'll intercept her en route home." Liam nodded, "Tonight, after dinner, we'll tell Smee and Peek what we have planned."

"And what of the other men? They're navy men like us, brother. Some won't take kindly to capturing a princess." Killian objected.

Liam shrugged, "She's a political prisoner for her kingdom's crimes against our government. We're simply following orders." He picked up the coat he'd shucked off and slid it on, "I'm going to give orders to the crew. Do we have everything we need from port?"

"Aye, we do." Killian stood as well. "I'll assemble the crew for you."

"It's appreciated, little brother." Liam grinned at him teasingly.

Rolling his eyes, Killian corrected, " _Younger_ brother."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Again, thank you to**_ Beckyzoso _**for absolutely everything! I also want to thank**_ GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia _**for being an awesome beta! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _Hold my hand, oh baby it's a long way down, a long way down_

* * *

Emma sat on the deck of _The Swan_ writing a letter to her best friend, Elsa, explaining to her that she had indeed accepted Baelfire's proposal. As she reread her last sentence, Emma sighed. She even managed to sound less than thrilled in _writing_. There was no way members of the court would believe she was happy with this arrangement. Scratching out her sentence, she resolved to re-write the letter once she could find some enthusiasm to share with Elsa.

A scuffle on the deck drew her attention, along with yelling from the man in the bird's nest. She looked up and her eyes narrowed in on a ship in the distance. A moment later the captain was by her side, "You need to go below, Princess Emma."

Emma shook her head and stood, dropping her book, the parchment and her quill to the ground, "I'll do no such thing. Fetch me a sword." She ordered.

The captain scoffed, "Not likely, Princess." He latched onto her arm, "You're to go below. Now." He ordered. He motioned to two other crew members who all but dragged her below, ignoring her protests that she was a more than adequate fighter.

OUAT

Killian and Liam shared a look as they approached _The Swan_. "Smee!" Liam called out.

His first mate was by his side in an instant, "I want this done with as little bloodshed as possible."

"They won't let her go without a fight, Captain." Smee reminded him, carefully adjusting his glasses and red hat.

"I don't care. I want her aboard this ship and I want it done as safely and as quietly as possible." Liam repeated, "Despite George's belief, they're not the enemy. Remind the crew of that, please."

"Yes, Captain." Smee nodded, gathering the crew members who were ready to sink _The Swan_ at a moment's notice.

As _The Jewel of the Realm_ approached _The Swan_ , Killian moved to stand next to his brother, "This is not going to be simple, you know that right, Liam?"

"It was your idea, brother." Liam pointed out. "I can't have you backing down on me now."

Glaring at his brother, Killian muttered, "Not at all, I just know it's not going to be as simple as we hoped."

"What in life is?" Liam countered as he steered the ship closer and closer to their target, canons ready to fire.

OUAT

Emma paced her cabin below. The stupid, infuriating captain. If he were wise he'd let her fight. She was just as adept with a sword as any of those men up top, and yet here she was pacing below deck with no weapon at her disposal. She recognized the flag flying on the ship. It was one of King George's and chances are they were here to take her and ransom her under orders from their king. The thought made her blood curdle. She was not a political piece to be moved around at the will of others. She was not a prize to be won or something to be dangled over a crocodile as a threat. She was a person and she made her own decisions. She seethed as she continued to pace, the boat coming to a jolting holt.

She steadied herself by grasping onto the table in her quarters. Something wasn't right. It was all too quiet above. Were her men not fighting? Were they just going to turn her over? She closed her eyes and listened. Suddenly she heard the patter of footsteps. Glancing around, she picked up a pewter candlestick. Moving closely to the door, she slipped the lock out of place and waited. When the door flew open she brought the heavy pewter down on the intruder.

The man crumpled to the floor and Emma went to make a dash for the steps when a set of arms wrapped around her and another hand wrenched the candlestick from her, "Come now, love, there's no need for that." An accented voice whispered in her ear.

Emma struggled her green eyes flashing up to meet a pair startling blue ones. She faltered for only a moment before she confidently jutted her chin out demanding, "Let me go, by order of the Princess."

"Darling," the man holding her still shook his head, his dark hair falling slightly into his eyes, "afraid that won't work here. Let's go now." He lifted her up, tossing her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing.

"Put me down." She ordered, kicking her legs up and pounding on his back with her fists.

"Darling, I've carried rum barrels that weighed more than you do." He teased lightly as he moved back up onto the deck. Emma shut her eyes, her head hanging in defeat as he crossed over the gangplank between the ships. She noted that the men aboard her own ship were simply watching, it didn't appear that a single of one of them had put up a fight to ensure her safety. She hoped they were hanged for treason when they returned home.

The man deposited her in one of the nicer quarters below deck. She assumed it was the lieutenant's quarters, it was not big enough to be the captain's. "Now, you're just going to stay here." When she tried to rear up against him, he shook his head and wrenched her arms behind her back, "I do not want to tie you up, darling, but I will. Now, you're going to stay here with Peek while I see exactly what harm you did to poor Mr. Smee. The Captain and I will be below shortly to tend to you."

Emma's mouth dropped open and she scoffed, "To tend to me? If you lay one hand on me"

The man rolled his blue eyes, "It's not like that, lass. Now please, sit and wait." He turned to Peek. "Don't let her hurt you too, it appears she's resourceful and strong."

Peek chuckled, "I'd expect nothing less from the daughter of Snow and Charming." Emma snarled at that. Both men turned and raised their brows before the first left the room.

"They'll kill you, you know." Emma threatened after a moment of silence.

"Who?" Peek asked.

"My parents. They'll make sure you're killed." She threatened. And it wasn't an empty threat. They may be benevolent and kind rulers, but if she was hurt, they would be out for blood. Many people in her kingdom would be.

Peek snorted, "Not likely."

OUAT

Killian waited at the port side of their ship as Liam re-boarded. "Bloody bastards," Liam muttered, "the majority of that crew has been bought off by King George to ensure she was safely handed over to us. He didn't want to risk her being killed or hurt until he got what he wanted from her parents." Liam murmured.

Killian's eyes darkened, "Then it's a good thing we got to her. Someone needs to go below and fetch Smee. She knocked him out with a candlestick of all things."

Liam's eyes brightened with mirth, "A feisty thing. That's good. It'll make things easier." He chuckled and slapped his brother's back. "Let's get away from this ship and get out of here. I'll send Matthews down there to get Smee and some of her things. She'll need clothes and such." He paused, "And I don't really want to leave her valuables with these men. They'd sell them for profit, and after what they've done, they don't deserve that. We should make sure everything makes it back to her kingdom in tact."

It took another ten minutes before Liam was giving orders on where to store the princess's things and they were letting _The Swan_ go on without the princess. "I put her in my cabin with Peek." Killian led the way below deck as Liam ordered the ship to move in the general direction of both King George and Princess Emma's kingdoms, "Hopefully he's still in one piece." When he opened the door he found Emma seated on his bed, her arms crossed and a look of defiance on her pretty face. Peek looked highly amused by the princess.

"Is he dead?" Emma spat.

Killian raised a thick brow, "Smee? No he'll be fine. Other than his ego being a bit bruised, that is." The three men chuckled and Emma glowered at them.

"Ah, Killian we should introduce ourselves." Liam took a bow, "Captain Liam Jones, your highness. It is an honor."

Killian also bowed, "Lieutenant Killian Jones, your highness." His eyes twinkled up at her in her mirth.

Peek stood, "Jacob Peek, your highness, quartermaster. If you need anything, please let me know." He looked at Liam and Killian, "I'll have Harkey bring something for the princess to eat."

"The princess does not want your food." Emma snapped.

Peek shook his head, "Well, since you are a princess you shall have the best regardless of whether or not you eat it." He nodded to Liam and Killian before leaving them.

"You're not pirates." Emma observed when the three of them were alone, "You're navy men. Why did George ask you to ransom me?"

Liam and Killian pulled the chairs around to sit across from Emma, "Because, Princess Emma," Liam began, "King George is a corrupt ruler."

"Thank you for your keen observations, it is so helpful to me." She spat.

Killian held up a hand, "Now, Princess, please calm down, we're not taking you back to King George, we're taking you home." She arched an incredulous eyebrow, she'd heard some tall tales in her life, even told many of them herself as a child, but this one was extraordinary, "We intend on returning you, unharmed, to your parents and ask only in return that they allow us to defect to their kingdom."

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that?" Emma asked archly. "I'm not a daft fool."

"No, you're not." Liam agreed, "And neither are we. If we refused this mission from the King, not only would we be tried for treason, but another ship, with a perhaps less scrupulous captain, would be assigned to take you. Some captains in the navy are not honorable men."

"And you both are?" Emma asked sharply.

"Aye." The two responded simultaneously.

Liam sighed and stood, "I'll let my brother explain the rest to you. Please, when Harkey brings you food, eat something. We have quite the journey ahead of us. Two weeks at minimum." He adjusted the sleeves of his coat, "I have orders to give."

When the door shut with a click, Emma faced the younger brother head on, "I don't believe you."

"I realize that, Princess Emma, but my hope is that by the end of the two weeks you will. We have no intention of hurting you or sending you to King George. We're going to take you home." He promised. "Now, the only men who know of our plan are Smee, Peek, and Harkey. The rest believe we're following orders. We will stop at a neighboring kingdom on our way back to your land and tell the men what our true intentions are. They then will have the choice to either accompany us to your land or find their own way back to George. Either way, we'll dock at your parents' port long before they reach King George's kingdom." The door opened revealing an older gentleman with a tray. Killian stood, "This is Harkey. If you need anything, find him, Smee, Peek, Liam or myself." He ordered. "Peek is having your things brought here. You may have my room for the trip." He bowed, "I suggest you remain below deck for the remainder of the day while Liam and I assure that our men will behave themselves in your presence."

Emma scowled as the door shut, "He's a good man, the Captain and the Lieutenant both are, actually." The older gentleman stated as he set up the table with her meal. "They'll take good care of you and make sure you get home safely. They'll also help you find a way to defeat King George without having to marry Prince Baelfire." Emma's brow arched at that, but Harkey just continued, "I can't imagine anyone wanting to marry him." He admitted. He straightened, "If you need anything else, the galley is just down the hall. I'll be there for the remainder of the day." He bowed before he left.

Emma stared at the room she found herself left alone in, _Well, what do I do now?_

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Again, many thanks to**_ Beckyzoso _**and**_ GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia _ **. ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _If you get sleep or if you get none_

* * *

Emma had refused to eat anything and she refused to speak to anyone. The captain and his lieutenant had both come by the room to explain themselves. Harkey had come and gone with multiple trays. Smee came by to check on her. Peek made sure she had everything she could need, he even offered to set up a bath for her. She'd snorted at that and the man flushed and scrambled out of the room.

So now she was hungry, slightly dirty, still wearing her rumpled clothes and laying on top of the quilt on Lieutenant Killian Jones's bed instead of underneath the blanket. _I should've stayed with Baelfire._ She grunted at that thought. That option may be worse than the Jones boys. At least the Jones boys were handsome men.

Sighing, she turned over and tried to get some sleep. Just as her eyes would flutter close and she felt sleep would envelop her, she'd hear a sound and believe it was one of the men come to hurt her and she would jolt awake, clutching one of the ornaments covering the lieutenant's desk.

A knock at the door the following morning startled her awake before it clicked open. She must've eventually fallen asleep with the silver weight still in her hands. "No one is going to harm you, your highness." It was the younger of the Jones brothers.

Emma set the weight next to her on the bed, "I was kidnapped, forgive me if I find that hard to believe." She snapped.

Killian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He moved carefully, deliberately, towards a chair, before sitting across from her, "I know it's hard to believe, but I will answer any question you have. Just please eat something. Harkey can bring breakfast here or you can eat with us in the galley, but you need to eat something." He pleaded.

"Can't have an unhealthy hostage?" She quipped.

"You're not a hostage." Killian snapped back, "You're free to roam the ship, the men will treat you with all the respect of a visiting dignitary." He promised, "Now, would you like Peek to have a bath drawn for you? Would you like to eat something? Would you like me to answer questions you may have? Or would you prefer to just jump overboard and save everyone the trouble of your attitude?"

Emma was slightly taken aback by his tone, "Pardon me?"

Lieutenant Jones stood up, "Perhaps you'd like to join us above deck." He offered suddenly. "The weather is lovely, it may do you some good. I find the sea often improves my state of mind." He held out his arm, "Come on, love."

Emma glared at his arm for thirty seconds before she sighed and stood up and accepted his arm, "Fine. I could use some answers from you _and_ your brother." She admitted.

"You really are quite high maintenance, darling." Killian teased lightly as they ascended the steps to the deck.

When they reached the deck, it was abuzz with activity. Men in uniform were wandering, following orders. The other Jones brother was at the helm, speaking to a man with a huge lump sticking out from under his cap. _Smee_. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as they stopped on the deck. The fresh air and the breeze did feel nice as it whipped through her hair. A small smile curled at the corner of her lips, and when she finally did open her eyes, she looked to her side to find Killian staring down at her, his blue eyes curious. "Don't look so smug." At his raised brow, she scoffed, "The fresh air is nice." She admitted.

Killian smiled softly at her, "Aye, your highness, it is." He agreed, "Come, let's get you those answers so you eat something or don't throw yourself overboard." Emma scowled at him, but let him lead her towards the captain.

"Ah, little brother, it appears you were capable of dragging our royal guest out of the cabin." Liam teased them both lightly.

" _Younger_ brother." Killian corrected through gritted teeth. Emma looked between the brothers and realized quickly that this was a long-standing ritual between the two of them.

"So, your highness, how does it feel to get some fresh air?" Liam asked.

"I have questions." She replied, ignoring his question.

"Of course you do." Liam rolled his eyes. He paused, "Excuse me, your highness, I mean no disrespect."

Emma snorted, "Yes, by kidnapping a princess you mean no disrespect." Neither of the men responded, "Alright, fine, why did you take me?"

"Smee!" Liam called the man who'd recently left them back over, "Take over the helm."

Smee couldn't look Emma in the eye as he approached, "Aye, Captain." He nodded, eyes on the wooden boards of the deck, and took Liam's spot.

"We should take this conversation away from the other men." He motioned for Emma and Killian to follow him. He moved them to the stern of the ship. Pulling a piece of parchment paper out of his coat pocket, he handed it to her, "We received these orders from King George."

Emma read over their orders, "So you followed them." She stated obviously.

Killian leaned against the railing of the ship next to Emma, "We didn't," he held up his hand as she moved to interrupt him with more than likely a sarcastic retort. He'd already determined she was full of them, which was quite unusual for a princess, "we are taking you back to your parents. Liam and I spent the evening drafting a letter to them, we'd like you to look over it. You can write your own letter as well. We want them to know you're safe. The only thing we'd like for your safe return is amnesty when we reach their kingdom. The captain of your ship, along with the majority of the crew, was paid off by King George. They were expecting us to take the ship, to take you." He explained, "If we hadn't, then either your captain would've taken you himself or they would've sent someone else."

Emma chewed on that for a moment, dragging her bottom lip between her teeth as she did so, "I'd like to read this letter you've composed." She held her hand out expectantly.

Liam sent a look to Killian before he nodded, "It's in my cabin, come." He motioned for Emma to step in front of them. The three of them made their way below deck to Liam's cabin. Once the door was shut, he opened a locked drawer in his desk and removed the parchment. He handed it to Emma who read it through slowly. If they were sending this to her parents, then everything they'd said was true. She stared blankly at the parchment. She didn't want to believe them. It seemed too absurd, _but_ her internal lie detector was not going off. Usually she could tell when someone was lying and she didn't sense that either of these men were.

"She still doesn't believe us, brother." Killian observed.

Emma's eyes shot up, "I do, believe you." She decided. At this point, she was only hurting herself by declining what hospitality they'd offered her. If they were lying there was nothing she could do anyhow. She was trapped on this ship until they docked. Unless she took Killian's advice and threw herself overboard.

"Is that so?" Killian asked with an arched brow.

"Yes, it is so." She stood up, "I'd like that bath now, and then something to eat. Please have your men take care of that." She requested stiffly.

Liam and Killian shared a look, it was clear she didn't really believe them or trust them and she was using her regal upbringing to keep them at a distance, "I'll have Peek draw a bath for you and let Harkey know you will want lunch."

Emma paused, "I'll eat with you in the galley." They stared blankly at her, "Well, am I prisoner aboard your ship, or not?"

"Of course not, lass." Killian answered quickly, "It's just, like we mentioned last night, the only men who know"

"I understand." Emma snapped, "But that does not mean I will be kept below deck for the next fourteen days. At the least. And you were supposed to request that your men treat me with respect. That is what you" she stared pointedly at Killian, "indicated."

Liam held up his hands, "Right, darling, just"

"I'll join you for lunch. _After_ my bath." She stood up and left them alone in the room.

Killian leaned back and shook his head at his brother, "I'd heard she was a," he paused, " _driven_ princess."

"Driven isn't the word I'd use." Liam grumbled. "I need to find Peek. I'm pretty sure he's still embarrassed by her comments yesterday."

Killian chuckled, "Well, then," he stood, "I'll go relieve Smee at the helm and then see you later for lunch in the galley."

Liam clapped his back and followed him out of his cabin after tucking the letter back in the locked drawer, "Thanks, brother. I'll see you up top."

OUAT

Emma slid into the tub with a sigh. Peek couldn't even look at her in the eye as he had the tub set up and filled. Now that she was alone and locked in her room, she took a minute to flick through the facts in her mind. _If_ they were telling the truth (and she still wasn't completely convinced she was right that they were), then she was at least on her way home.

When she joined them in the galley an hour later, she was surprised to find the men very welcoming. There were no lewd comments or any remarks about her being here. One of the older sailors simply pulled out a chair next to Lieutenant Jones and helped her in with a small smile and a "Welcome aboard, Princess Emma. It's an honor to have you with us." It made her think that maybe they all doubted that she was even a prisoner, but they didn't question their captain. Perhaps they all knew King George was a corrupt ruler.

"Contemplation suits you, love." Killian murmured. Her head shot up, "And your stew will get cold if you don't eat it." He motioned to the bowl Harkey had set in front of her. She hadn't even noticed.

She glanced around the room. When Harkey appeared to hand out another bowl of stew, she murmured, "Thank you, Harkey."

He looked startled by her thanks, "Of course, Princess Emma."

Emma bit her lip, "Emma will do just fine."

"Not one for titles, lass?" Liam asked, looking around his brother.

Emma swiveled her head to him, "No, Captain, I'm not one for titles. My family is very informal." She picked up her spoon and scooped up a bite of the soup. She was surprised at how good it was, "This is delicious, Harkey." She complimented. Her mother had always taught her to be kind to everyone. Everyone was important. Emma firmly believed that, but at this moment it was her father's advice that was ringing in her ears. He always said to be particularly kind to those you can't trust, it was the best way to get information.

The man flushed, "Thank you, Pri," he paused, "Emma, thank you, Emma."

OUAT

Killian knocked at his room door, "Princess Emma?"

"If you're willing to call me Emma rather than Princess Emma, you may come in." She called out.

The door opened and Killian stepped inside, "Are you doing alright, lass?" He glanced over at his bed. Emma was curled up in his bed reading a book from his bookshelf.

"I'm fine. Tired." She admitted.

"Did you get any rest last night?" He asked, pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

She shook her head, "I thought someone may try to hurt me." She admitted.

Killian leaned forward, "No one is going to hurt you, love." At her disbelieving look, he smiled, "I have a proposition for you." She arched her brows, "Not like that, I was thinking, perhaps," he scratched the back of his ear nervously and Emma found herself biting her lip at the adorable nature of the habit.

"Perhaps you think I can read your mind?" She teased.

He shook his head, "Perhaps you'd like to practice your sword fighting skills. That way you are able to defend yourself if need be."

Emma chuckled, a plan forming in the back of her mind, "Tomorrow after breakfast, Lieutenant?"

Killian stood, "That sounds wonderful, love." He paused, "And Killian works, just fine." He nodded his head towards the book, "I think you'll really enjoy that one, it's a personal favorite of mine."

Emma nodded, "I figured as much." His brow furrowed at that, "It's worn more so than the others. Clearly, it's been read more than the rest." She observed.

Clearing his throat, Killian nodded, "After breakfast then." He moved towards the door, "Get some sleep, lass."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Again, thanks to**_ beckyzoso _ **and**_ GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia _ **! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _The cock's gonna call in the morning baby_

* * *

Emma had a hard time keeping still during breakfast the following morning. If she was right, and they really were lying to her, this would be a chance to prove to them that she was no ordinary princess, she wasn't a damsel in distress, and she didn't have a traditional upbringing. They would rue the day they chose to kidnap her. She bit her lip to a hide her smirk.

"You seem to be in better spirits this morning." Liam observed, eyeing her suspiciously, "Is everything alright?"

Emma stared at him from across the table, "Of course, _Captain_. What could _possibly_ be wrong?" She snarked.

Liam's eyes narrowed, and his mind spun on the possibility of her attempting to lead a mutiny against him. The crew did appear to be quite taken with her. Should she present her offer in the right way, they may follow her lead, "What indeed?" He muttered.

"Perhaps the princess is excited for a lesson in sword fighting?" Killian suggested with an arched brow.

Emma feigned ignorance, her green eyes going wide with excitement and her hands fluttering around her, "Of course, I've always wanted to play swords." She smiled widely at him. She may not have had a traditional upbringing for a princess, but she was still around enough of them that she knew just how to act.

Killian chuckled, "Aye, love, we shall 'play swords,' as you so charmingly put it." The rest of the crew looked at her with bemused expressions, more than likely attempting to hide their chuckles.

Twenty minutes later, with Smee at the helm (he was still hellbent on keeping a respectable distance from Emma, the memory of her knocking him out far too fresh in his mind), Killian and Emma lined up to one another, "Now, love," Killian began, "would you like to give it a go, or shall we start with instruction."

Emma smiled sweetly at him, "I've watched my father over the years, it looks quite easy if you ask me."

Killian grinned at her enthusiasm, "It's much harder than it looks, your highness." He warned her.

"Why Lieutenant Jones," she scoffed, straightening momentarily, "are you afraid that I may best you at swords? Are you actually putting off our fight? I'm quite ready to play now."

Killian shook his head at her petulance and impatience. "The proper term is 'duel,' love and no," he lined up and raised his sword, "I'm not."

Emma took her stance, remembering what she'd learned from her father, one of the best swordsmen in the realm, Princess Anna of Arendelle (who had originally taught her father), and Lancelot and his men. Not to mention the fact that she'd spent much time dueling with the dwarves. Apparently, these young navy men had no idea that she scared suitors away quickly when she decimated them in duels.

With the first clash of their swords, Killian realized that Emma had played him. She'd done more than just watch her father, she'd wielded one herself. And as she spun just out of his reach, causing him to stumble, he'd have wagered his year's salary and the _Jewel_ on the fact that she was taught to fight not just for sport, but to protect herself if necessary. At the look of utter confidence on her face, he realized she may very well best him.

"Bloody hell," Liam muttered, "she can actually fight."

Peek shook his head as he, Liam and Harkey stood next to Smee at the helm, "That whole bit about 'playing swords' was nothing more than a way to catch Killian off guard. A tactic only a female would come up with, but an effective one, nonetheless."

Harkey motioned to the two dueling as Emma pressed Killian towards the mast, "She's got him."

Liam grinned at the glint in Killian's blue eyes, "Not quite." He watched as Killian shoved off, angling his sword to catch Emma off balance so she stumbled and he was leaning over her. The ship erupted in cheers.

"Well," Killian leaned over her, "you are far better with a sword than I thought you may be. Your form is good," He paused, "but not quite good enough, it seems, Princess."

Emma quirked a brow at him, "Why would you say that, particularly when I'm winning?"

"Wha" Before Killian could even get a full word out, Emma slipped between his legs, startling him, knocking his own sword away and pressing her cutlass under his chin.

"What was that you were saying, Lieutenant?" She asked archly, a teasing note in her voice and her eyes sparkling with mirth.

He chuckled and brought his hand up to her blade, gently lowering it, "So tell me, Princess, who taught you to fight?"

Emma gingerly rested her weight against the sword, "My father, King David, Princess Anna of Arendelle, Sir Lancelot and his knights, Robin Hood is also quite a good swordsman, as is my mother, Queen Snow. They, however, are far more skilled with a bow and arrow." She paused, "I'm adept at both, among other things." She taunted lightly. "Don't feel too bad, Lieutenant Jones, every would be suitor has left after I've decimated him in a sword fight. I've also humiliated quite a few members of our own guard and navy with my abilities. Though they all can take pride in knowing they've helped hone my _considerable_ _skills_ over the years."

"Well," Killian took a step closer to her, his eyes roving over her flushed form, "it seems you've had quite the education, indeed."

She looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat at the nearly predatory gleam in his blue eyes, she could clearly see the want in them, "You haven't the slightest idea, _Lieutenant_." She taunted lightly, not bothering to smother the grin as his own breath hitched slightly.

It took Liam clearing his throat for the two of them to step back, both flushing. Emma dropped Killian's gaze, the memory that she was _betrothed_ flashing through her mind. Guilt swept through her as she turned to the box with swords. Wordlessly, she carefully laid hers back in its proper spot before fleeing down below, "Well, little brother," Liam crossed his arms and raised a questioning brow, "what was that about?"

Killian scratched the back of his ear nervously, "Don't know what you're talking about, brother."

Liam rolled his eyes, "Right."

"I'll take over at the helm for Smee." He offered, moving away to avoid any other questions.

Emma barricaded herself in her quarters after that, needing to put space between herself and the young lieutenant. Betrothed or not, that man had assisted in her kidnapping and she couldn't trust him until she was safely on her own shores. Liam was not able to rouse her for lunch, so Harkey brought her a tray. The same was done at dinner.

It wasn't until well after dinner that a knock at the door to the captain's quarters stopped Liam and Killian's quiet conversation. Liam was slightly surprised when the door opened without his permission and Emma stood there, "Can I have a word with the two of you?" She held Liam's gaze for a moment, before her eyes darted to Killian's. A small flush rose on her cheeks and she turned back to his older brother. Liam raised a brow at that, but shook his head. His brother was smarter than to get involved with a princess who was betrothed to another.

Liam held the door open for her and she entered, taking an empty chair that Killian pulled out for her, "Thank you." She murmured quietly.

"What can we do for you, Emma?" Liam asked.

Emma cleared her throat and directed her request to Liam, "Please enclose this with the letter you plan to send to my parents." She held out a piece of parchment.

She hesitated long enough for Liam to ask, "Is there something else, Princess?"

"Has word gotten to Prince Baelfire about what is happening?" She asked timidly.

Liam's head fell to the side, "I'm not sure. I would assume so, we have not received word that he is willing to help ensure your safe return, though."

"He likely won't," Emma leaned back, "unless there is something in particular my parents can provide his father with, and I should think there's not. Though with the Dark One, you never can tell. He once asked for a lock of my mother's hair and my father's coat." She noted their surprised looks, "This was many years ago. Long before I was born." She murmured. She stood suddenly, "Have a nice evening."

And she was gone, just as suddenly as she appeared. Liam looked over at his brother, who was still silently staring at the door, "She's engaged to be married, brother." He reminded Killian in warning.

Killian tore his gaze from the door, "I haven't done"

"Your look says it all." Liam told him, "Tread carefully there. More so because of _whom_ she's engaged to."

When Emma shut her door a moment later she leaned against it, letting the cool wood press against her forehead. She couldn't afford to spend any time alone in the presence of the young lieutenant. She had to keep her wits about her in case an escape was necessary. Resolving to that she was stronger than some attraction to a handsome stranger, she stepped away from the door to prepare for bed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Again, this is the idea of**_ beckyzoso _ **, and is, therefore, dedicated to her. Also, thank you to**_ GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia _ **. She has been a major help! Particularly in getting the wording down perfectly. Thank you so much, you're amazing and so appreciated!**_ _ **~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _Check the cupboard for your daddy's gun_

* * *

Emma perched herself on a bench topside, quickly braiding her hair back before she settled in with a book. If she was stuck on this ship, she was going to try to enjoy her time. She always did love being out on the sea. It spoke to something primal inside of her, she loved that it was so big and endless.

"You've been reading the same page for nearly an hour."

Emma was jolted back into awareness by the accented lilt of the lieutenant's voice. "Lieutenant Jones." She placed a hand over her heart. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry, Princess Emma." He nodded his head. "That wasn't my intention."

"Please, I prefer Emma," she directed.

"And I prefer Killian," he reminded her. They held eye contact for a moment before he cleared his throat, "Harkey has lunch ready in the galley. Liam is heading down to eat now."

Emma's brows furrowed. "And you?"

"I volunteered to man the helm. It appears Smee has caught some sort of bug, and he's below deck in his cabin," Killian explained.

"Oh." Emma glanced around as most of the crew moved downstairs. Some still remained on deck to help pilot the ship. "Would it be alright if I remained up here?"

Killian looked at her concerned. "Are you not hungry, mi- Emma?" He asked. "Do you not feel well?"

"I feel fine." She hesitated. "I'm very content where I am at the moment, just watching the sea."

"You're a fan, I take it?" He asked softly.

"Indeed, I've always loved the ocean," she admitted softly. "I feel very safe and at ease when I'm on a ship or simply within view of the water."

Killian nodded. "I understand that, Emma." He stepped back. "Well, I will be at the helm should you need anything." He paused. "We sent the messages to your parents last night after you'd left. They should arrive at your kingdom at some point today."

"Thank you, Killian." Emma nodded softly at him as he stepped away from her. She watched him walk away and once again felt herself warring with the internal struggle of attraction to him and fear that she was in fact being kidnapped. She couldn't afford to let herself fall into a trap. Just because he was beautiful, with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen and dark hair that looked - she shook her head and turned her gaze back down to the book. She really should try reading it.

OUAT

 _The Enchanted Forest_

"Snow!" David's voice echoed through the castle. "Snow!" He called out again, doubling his pace as he continued to yell her name.

"She's in the gardens." Doc appeared around the corner, an apple in hand. "She's shooting with Robin and Roland."

"Thanks, Doc." David sprinted down the castle steps and out to the back. "Snow!" He called out.

"David?" She turned slightly. "What's going on? What's wrong? What's happened?" He was bouncing from foot-to-foot, unable to stay still as he fumbled with the three pieces of parchment in his hands.

She dropped her quiver and rested her hands on his shoulders, trying to still him. "It's Emma." He thrust the three notes in her hand. She accepted the pages, her breath catching as she read the orders from King George to two members of his Navy, Captain Liam Jones and Lieutenant Killian Jones.

"Oh, my Emma," she murmured, flipping the pages. The next was a note from Captain Jones, explaining that they were on their way with Emma, that they had no intention of kidnapping her. The third was from Emma herself. Her words were concise and to the point. She wasn't sure what the intention of the Jones brothers was, but she was alright and they didn't appear to be lying to her. She also requested that they send word back, acknowledging that Captain Jones had indeed sent her letter and a letter stating their proposed plan to defect to her parents' kingdom.

"Snow, I don't, what should we..." David trailed off, beginning to pace.

Snow quietly handed the letters to Robin to read himself. "She seems alright, and that is definitely her handwriting," Snow confirmed. "I think before we send ships out, we should send her back a letter and ask what she wishes from us. I don't want to put her in harms way."

David shook his head in partial disagreement. "Neither do I, but we don't know these men. They're not our soldiers and-"

"Our soldiers handed her over without so much as a fight, it appears." She paused. "I think we need to send out a team to see what has happened to _The Swan_. I want to know if they are coming back here and are going to lead us to believe they were attacked or if they are going straight to King George's kingdom." She paused again. "If they hurt her, I want them hanged." Her voice was strangled.

It was David's turn to rest his hands on her shoulders. "Let's find them first, we'll make sure they stand trial for handing her over like that." He pulled her into his chest. "Let's go write her a letter, we need to get out today."

OUAT

 _On The Jewel of the Realm_

Emma's eyes moved from the page in her book to Killian's figure at the helm. She bit her lip as she studied him. After a few moments deliberation, she tucked the book under her arm and rose. She stopped beside him. "How long have you been in the Navy?" She asked suddenly.

Killian was slightly surprised by her presence next to him. He cleared his throat. "Since I was sixteen. So for nearly eight years now," he explained.

"Oh, did you join because of your brother?" She asked. At his quirked brow, she chuckled. "He is older than you, is he not?"

"Aye, he's ten years my senior." He paused. "He brought me aboard the ship he was on."

Emma nodded. "It must be nice to have a brother to work with," she replied softly. "I always wanted a..." she paused. "Killian, what's that?"

"What?" Killian asked.

" _That_." She pointed out onto the horizon where a ship was coming towards them. "Killian, is that a skull and crossbones on the flag?" She asked, her voice shaking in trepidation.

Killian reached for the spyglass. "Bloody hell, that's Blackbeard," he growled. "Get below, Emma."

Emma shook her head and moved towards the box she knew contained the swords. "Not likely, Killian." She threw the box open and picked up the sword she'd beaten Killian with.

Killian scoffed as he grabbed a sailor to send him below to warn Liam. "Emma, you're going below deck and you're not arguing with me about this. Alright?" He locked the helm and latched onto her arm. "Now, you can take the cutlass just in case, but you're not fighting."

"I bested you!" She protested. "I'm better trained than most, I'm not just going to sit below again and allow myself to be taken onto another ship and-"

Grabbing her shoulders, Killian stated tersely. "Listen to me, Emma. I'm not about to have you anywhere near Blackbeard's ship. I don't want anything to happen to you, do you understand, Emma?"

"What's going on?" Liam asked.

"Blackbeard's ship." Emma pointed out to the sea. "And before you say anything, I'm not going below, you're just going to have to deal with me staying up here and fighting with you."

Liam took the scope from Killian. "Get below deck, Emma," he ordered.

"No." Emma shook her head " _Y_ _ou do_ _not_ give me orders."

"Maybe I do," Liam shouted. "This is _my_ ship and a _pirate_ is headed our way. I will not have you taken as hostage. Do you have any idea how ruthless Blackbeard is? What he does to women? He'll take advantage of you with or without your consent. He cares nothing of if the woman is willing. Get below deck, now."

"I'm not afraid of some pirate," she snapped, straightening her spine, trying to attain as much height and confidence as possible.

Killian latched onto her arm. "I've got her, let's go." He pulled her towards the entrance that led below deck.

She shoved back at him. "Killian, you know I can hold my own."

He pulled her below deck and into his chambers. "Stay below. Just please, Emma." He lightly pushed her inside. "Lock the bloody door," he muttered, turning as Emma fumed behind him. He waited until he heard the bolt click into place before he moved back above deck, just as Blackbeard's ship, the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , slipped up next to them.

Liam glanced at his little brother. "We're about to boarded."

"Aye, and with a princess on board-"

"The chances are that he came after our ship intentionally," Liam finished.

"Can we outrun him?" Killian asked.

Liam shook his head, "I don't think we can at this point."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **AN: Wow, so that outage sure sucked... anyhow, many thanks to** _  
_

* * *

 _Red sun rises like an early warning_

* * *

"Well," Blackbeard crossed the planks between the two ships. " _The Jewel of the Realm_. It's been awhile, Jones." He approached Liam. "Captain, I see. How nice for you."

Liam was aware that his men were tense, ready to attack should any of Blackbeard's men make a move. At the moment, everyone was being as civil as a crew of pirates could be. "Aye, now, what is it you're looking for?" Liam asked carefully.

Blackbeard moved around to Killian. "You've turned into quite the young Navy man, my boy." He chuckled and shook his head. "Princess Emma. That's what I'm looking for." He grinned and hooked his hands in his belt buckle. "Or rather, _who_ I'm looking for."

The sound of boots echoed across the deck. "Well, _Captain_ ," Emma spat. "Here I am." She stood there, eyes narrowed in on Blackbeard, cutlass in hand, a determined look on her face. Killian almost stepped towards her, but her look warned him against it.

"Well, well, the princess is a fighter." Blackbeard moved to her side.

"Don't." Liam took a step forward and two of Blackbeard's men were on him in an instant.

Blackbeard held up a hand when it looked like a fight could break out. "Don't worry, Captain, I won't hurt her." He circled Emma and she held perfectly still. "My, my, you are a pretty little thing." He glanced over at Liam and Killian. "Well, well, it seems like you have _both_ of the Jones boys on your little leash." Emma didn't take the bait, but Killian did.

"Now see here, Blackbeard-" he stepped forward.

"It's okay, Killian." Emma's voice held a note of warning. She stared at Blackbeard head on. "What do you want?"

He chuckled. "Drop the sword, lass." He watched as Emma considered his words before finally tossing the sword. She watched as it slid towards Killian, who didn't have a weapon on him. Now he had one in arm's reach. "There's a good little lass." Blackbeard reached up and cupped her cheek. "I was supposed to take you for someone else," he paused, the rough pad of his thumb pressing against her cheek. "But I'm not so sure now," he admitted.

"Let her go," Killian demanded through gritted teeth.

Blackbeard chuckled and moved to stand behind her, one hand wrapping around her waist, the other around her neck. "Now, now, Killian, if I keep her with me she may even find she'll enjoy herself. Most women do." He leered.

Emma felt her stomach churn at the thought. Her eyes connected with Killian's silently telling him that she was okay, she wasn't helpless. "I doubt that, very much," Emma responded in a confident voice. "You aren't exactly the type of man I enjoy." she taunted. She felt his hand tighten around her neck and she swallowed hard, reminding herself to breathe through her nose.

"Is that so, lass? Well, perhaps you need to be with a more experienced man." He replied.

"Perhaps so, but again, you say I should be with a man?" He grunted in response. "Well, that is certainly not you. You're no more than a sewer rat." When he let out a growl and loosened his grip to spin her around, she brought her elbow into his stomach. He grunted and moved back. She pulled the hand that was tangled in her dress out. She'd been hiding a knife there and she brought it around, slashing his wrist.

A scuffle ensued as the men of the _The Jewel of the Realm_ began disarming Blackbeard's men. Killian reacted instantly, grabbing up the cutlass Emma had thrown towards him and bringing the tip of his sword to Blackbeard's throat. "If one of your men so much as moves without our permission, I press a little bit harder." He warned.

Liam cleared his throat. "I think it might be time for you all to board your own ship and leave us."

Blackbeard glared at Liam, Killian and then Emma. "Fine," he relented, looking around at his disarmed men.

OUAT

Twenty minutes later, with Smee at the helm, Emma sat in Liam's quarters with Harkey, Liam, Peek, and Killian fussing over her. "I'm fine." At their stupefied looks, she smiled softly. "Honestly, I'm fine." She glanced at Harkey. "You don't happen to have tea?"

Harkey nodded. "Of course, I'll bring it-"

"To Killian's cabin," she finished. "I think I'd like to read some." She stood. "Thank you all, but I really am alright. Someone should relieve Mr. Smee," she continued. "He still doesn't look well, and I doubt Blackbeard's visit helped things."

When the door shut, Peek shook his head. "She's one tough lass. Too tough and brash for her own good, perhaps."

Harkey moved to the door. "I'm going to make her some tea and some toast," he decided. "She should probably eat something."

OUAT

Twenty minutes later, Emma was seated at the table in Killian's room, sipping on the tea. She'd attempted to eat a bite of the toast, but decided she was not hungry. A knock at the door sounded, but before she could reply it opened, revealing Killian. Marking her place in the book she was reading, Emma smiled softly. "Hello, Killian."

Moving slowly, almost deliberately, through the room, he pulled out the chair next to her. "Are you alright, Emma?" He asked quietly.

Emma took a sip of her tea before she spoke. "I'm fine, promise."

His eyes roved over her face for a trace of something. She wasn't sure what. When his eyes darkened, he leaned forward, his fingertips skimming her neck. "I didn't realize his grip was quite so tight."

Emma swallowed hard, leaning her head into his palm. "It's fine," she whispered again.

"No, it's not." His eyes hardened. "You were supposed to stay below deck we-"

"Needed my help." She jerked her head away from his hand. "If I hadn't come up-"

Killian leaned forward. "Believe it or not, _Princess_ , we are trained to handle pirates like Blackbeard. We've handled him before."

"Why are you so concerned about me, anyhow?" She stood up and took a few steps back. "Whether I'm a hostage or a bargaining piece-"

"Bloody hell, Emma." Killian stood up. "You should know that you are neither of those things."

"Really, Killian?" She scowled. "Because if you're not kidnapping me, you're simply using me as a chess peace so my parents will let you defect to their kingdom." She stepped forward. "Don't try to play me, _Lieutenant_. I've been around politics enough to know when I'm being used." She rolled her eyes. "I'm typically being used."

"Well, you don't seem to have too big of a problem with it if you're willing to _marry_ the Dark One's son to prevent war."

Emma snorted. "I'm trying to protect my people. That's my job. I'm supposed to do whatever I can to protect them, even if it's at the expense of my own happiness. And while the Dark One may be a monster, his son is actually quite kind and should be a benevolent ruler."

"You're honestly defending him?" Killian stepped forward. "If you would just open your eyes, you can see that there are other options than marrying someone you don't want to marry, someone you don't love. If you insist on putting yourself in harms way, though, that may not be a problem."

"I was not in any danger, I had more than enough weapons at my disposal. And I knew he'd underestimate me," she pointed out.

Killian stepped into her personal space, hovering above her. "Of course he underestimated you, you're a princess. And I specifically asked you to stay down here, if something happened to you-"

"Again, I want to know, if you're not interested in me as a bargaining chip, then why do you care?" She stepped forward so the tips of their boots were touching.

"You are a bloody infuriating woman, Emma." She growled at his words and moved to respond, but before she could, his lips crashed onto hers. Emma let out a surprised squeak before her hands reached up to latch onto the lapels of his coat, pulling him closer to her.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Again, a big thank you to_** Beckyzoso **_and to_** GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia _ **, you are seriously awesome and so patient with me! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _The Lord's gonna come for your first born son_

* * *

Emma's eyes fluttered open when Killian pulled back. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it. "I'm so very sorry, Princess Emma." He bowed slightly. "It won't happen again. It was bad form on my part." He was out the door before she could protest.

When the door shut behind him, she crumpled onto the bed, her head falling into her hands. She was so utterly confused. Her head and her heart were at war with one another. Her head was reminding her that she was betrothed to Prince Baelfire, that she needed to remain loyal to him. An alliance with his kingdom would save her people. And that was her duty as the crown princess. Her duty was to her people first, and to herself second.

Then there was her heart. And she was afraid that Lieutenant Killian Jones was well on his way to owning that. He was just so. . . . She didn't have the words to explain how confused she was. She only knew one thing for sure, and that was she _really_ wanted him to kiss her again.

OUAT

The next morning, Emma found herself on the deck long before the sun rose. Huddled beneath her cloak, she tried to make sense of her conflicting emotions regarding the young lieutenant. She wished Elsa or her mother were here. They would be able to advise her. She furrowed her brow as she tried to formulate their responses herself. Pulling her legs up, she wrapped her arms around her them, rocking with the movement of the ship as she sniffled, wiping away the stray tears of frustration. She wanted to be home with her parents more than anything. Letting out a ragged breath, she focused on what her mother's advice would be.

Her mother would want her to be happy. She would want that no matter what. If the lieutenant made her happy, then she would be happy. She would allow Emma to be with anyone of her choosing. The only thing her mother ever wanted was for Emma to find her true love. And she would be more than willing to severe the allegiance with Prince Baelfire's kingdom.

Elsa would be a bit more practical. She would be the one to ask Emma if she could really trust the lieutenant. In the end, though, if Emma was happy, she'd be happy. She would definitely make Killian sweat. Or freeze, as was Elsa's way.

She sighed and curled up, leaning against the side of the ship. Emma needed to decide for herself what would make her happy and if she could trust Killian to help her people. If she could, and if it would not endanger her people, maybe she wouldn't have to marry Prince Baelfire after all. As her eyes fluttered shut, she was faced with visions of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen and the memory of soft lips against hers.

OUAT

"How long has she been up here?" Killian asked Peek as he followed him up to the deck.

"Since long before dawn." Peek and Killian were both watching her sleep. Liam was below, dealing with a small crisis in the cargo hold. "I found her when I came up for my shift moments ago. Clark said she appeared around 3:30 this morning. She just smiled, told everyone she was fine, she was just feeling a little queasy from the rocking of the ship and she needed some air. Clark promised they all tried to get her a quilt or something to eat, but she just shook her head and settled there. She fell asleep about an hour later." Peek hesitated.

"What is it?" Killian asked quickly.

"Clark also said he thought she may have been crying, but she would never admit to it," Peek murmured, looking at the princess. There were clear tear tracks on her cheeks. "It appears she was."

Killian sighed, guilt at more than likely being the cause of her tears twisting his stomach. "I'll take her below." He moved quietly towards her, scooping up her little body, she was far tinier than she should be, he noted. Clearly the stress of the war with George had taken a toll on her. She made a small mewl of protest at the change in position, but Killian ignored it, making his way back down to his quarters.

Setting her on the bed, he pulled off her boots and unclasped her coat, tucking her under the covers. "Killian?" She asked quietly, her eyes fluttering open.

He straightened. "Aye, I'm just bringing you back below. You should keep sleeping."

She reached out and latched onto his wrist. "You're going to stay away from me now, aren't you?" She asked quietly, her tone agonized.

He watched as she fought with the drowsiness that had consumed her earlier. "You're betrothed to another," he reminded her softly.

She yawned, pulling him back to the side of the bed as she turned over, her cheek coming to rest on his palm. "I don't want to marry him. I never did." She continued to cling to him.

Killian cleared his throat. "Still, your highness, I will keep a respectful distance."

"I'd rather you didn't," she murmured. "I'd rather you kiss me again." The end of her sentence was slightly slurred with sleep.

Killian stared down at her. "Sleep, Emma," he whispered, withdrawing his hand from hers, his fingers lightly caressing her cheek before exiting the room as quickly as possible.

OUAT

When Killian reappeared on deck, Liam was there. "Peek said you took the princess down to her bed?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, she was asleep on deck."

Liam shuffled from foot-to-foot. "Killian." He glanced down at his little brother. "I feel I should warn you..."

"About what?" Killian snapped.

Liam sighed. "I can see it in your eyes, brother, and I can see it in hers." He scratched the back of his ear. "I understand what you see in her. She's one of the most beautiful lasses I've ever seen, and she's got a fire that's unusual for a woman of her stature." His head cocked to the side. "Unusual for most anyone, I'd imagine."

"Liam," Killian sighed. "You're worrying unnecessarily, there's nothing between us. Besides, she's a princess."

"I don't believe you for a second, brother. But for the moment I'll let it go." Liam turned back to the helm.

Killian busied himself with helping to shift a mast as he thought about Liam's words and Emma's exhausted admission. And bloody hell, he wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to do more than kiss her.

OUAT

When Emma woke again, she had the faintest memory of falling asleep on deck and Killian bringing her below, but she wasn't entirely sure if it was real or a dream. Pushing back the covers, she noted she was dressed for the day. Rumpled, but still dressed. Frowning, she changed her clothes quickly before making her way to the galley.

"Emma!" Harkey was slightly startled to see her. "You must be starved, lass, it's nearly noon."

Emma glanced out one of the portholes. "I didn't realize I slept so late," she admitted.

"Do you feel ill?" He asked, approaching her slowly. "Perhaps you contracted what Smee had?"

Emma shook her head. "No, Harkey, I feel alright. I was wondering if I could perhaps help with preparations? I'd prefer a bit of a quieter day, if you don't mind, but I do want to help."

He smiled and nodded. "Come on in, lunch is already done, but you can help with dinner."

Emma smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"Do you want to eat first?" He offered. She shook her head and he studied her silently. "You can tell me about it, whatever it is that's troubling you. I may not be of the female orientation, but that don't mean I can't help. I've got a young lass of my own and even she admits at times I'm helpful," he told her kindly.

Sighing, Emma picked up the dough he was kneading, taking over for him. "It's really silly, to be honest."

"If it has you upset, lass, it's probably not silly at all," Harkey corrected. "You don't strike me as the kind of woman to waste your time on something petty."

Emma sunk her fingers into the dough again, pounding into it briefly. "I'm just very confused right now." she admitted softly. "And I wish my mother were here to tell me what she would do. She always gives the best advice."

"Mothers usually do," Harkey acknowledged. He continued chopping the potatoes as he asked, "Does this have to do with the lieutenant?"

Emma's eyes snapped up to the older man's. "Why would you ask that?"

He gave a knowing grin. "You know, he's a good lad. Occasionally a bit brash and reckless, but he'd treat you very well. You could do much worse than him. And I doubt you would find someone much better. He and the Captain are good men. They believe in good form and have good instincts."

"By much worse, I take it you mean Prince Baelfire," Emma surmised.

"Aye, lass. I wouldn't tangle with the Dark One if I were ye," he admitted. "It terrifies even a soul as old as my own." Harkey looked at the dough in her hands. "I think it's ready," he murmured.

Emma stared down at her flour covered hands. "Oh, I suppose it is."

"Emma." Harkey turned to look at her. "Don't over think it too much." He smiled softly at her. "And I know that you have a responsibility to your people, but you also have one to yourself. If you commit yourself to a life of unhappiness, you won't be able to rule them well. That is, after all, part of what happened with Regina. You should follow your heart. It won't steer you wrong."

Blinking back tears, she realized that this older Navy man gave her the same advice her mother would've given her. Wiping her hands on a stray rag, she pulled Harkey into a hug that surprised him. "Thank you, Harkey."

When she stepped back, she was wiping away tears. He shook his head and grinned, "You should go up top, get some fresh air." He winked at her. "Enjoy the view some."

Emma shook her head, now he sounded a bit like Elsa. Every once in a while her friend would say something that bordered on scandalous. "I think I shall. Thank you, again."

"Any time, Emma, my door is always open." He motioned to the doorway of the galley that lacked a door altogether. That had Emma chuckling as she made her way up top.

The wind whipped through her hair as she emerged on the deck. Reaching back, she tied it off into a sloppy braid as she made her way to the helm, where the lieutenant and captain were. "Good afternoon." She smiled warmly at the two of them. They both raised their eyebrows, their expressions a mirror of one another. She found herself laughing lightly at that. "How are the winds today, Captain? Are we still on course for Misthaven?"

Liam glanced between Emma and his brother, "The winds are against us today, it may extend our voyage by a day or so, hopefully they will change though."

Emma's face fell slightly. "Oh, well at least the weather appears to be holding up." She looked up at the sky. The only clouds were fluffy and white, they reminded her of pillows. As a child she used to lay in the gardens with Elsa and the two of them would find shapes in the clouds. The memory made her smile again. Dropping her gaze back to Killian and Liam, she turned her broad smile onto them. "Well, thank you for the update. I'll just step out of your way now." She nodded slightly to each of them in turn, before she moved to a place where she could watch the sea as they sped towards her parents' kingdom.

Liam faced his brother again. "And what, do you suppose, has lifted her spirits this morning?"

Killian shook his head, averting his gaze. "Honestly, brother, I haven't the slightest idea."

Liam wasn't buying that. "I'll bet you don't."

OUAT

Dinner that evening was a light affair. Emma asked the men to regale her with tales of their voyages and they were more than happy to supply them. After dinner, she moved up to the deck with the men, where they continued to tell her stories of their adventures in the Navy and some of the tighter spots they'd found themselves in. Settled between Peek and Harkey, she was even taught a few dice games the men typically played to pass the time.

All the while Killian watched her. She was happier, more trusting, like something inside of her had shifted. It was as if she'd made a decision that had been weighing on her and was now lifted from her shoulders. He noted that she ate more than she had at previous meals. She even indulged in a small bit of wine they had on board.

When she stood from her spot, she stretched slightly. "Well, gentlemen, thank you all for a wonderful evening. I do think I'm going to retire now, though."

Peek stood beside her. "Thank you for joining us, Emma. It was an honor." He bowed, as the other men shared his sentiment.

Once the dice games begun again, Killian stood, slipping down below deck quietly. He rapped sharply on her door, only opening it when he heard her call out. "Come in." She looked up from her spot on the bed. She'd already changed for the evening, and she was seated by a single lantern, reading a book. "Killian." She set the book by her side. "Is everything alright?"

He scratched the back of his head, unsure of what exactly he wanted to say. Finally, he asked, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright?"

Emma's brow furrowed. "Do I not seem alright?" She asked.

He shook his head. "You were in the best spirits I've ever seen you in," he admitted. "It was a shift that I hadn't expected."

Emma nodded knowingly. "I see, well, I've made a few decisions that have been weighing heavily on my mind as of late."

Killian remained standing near the door. "Oh?"

She nodded again. "Yes, I've decided to severe ties with Prince Baelfire's kingdom." At his arched brow, she pushed the covers to the bed back, standing up. Dressed in only a chemise, she moved towards him.

He cleared his throat, turning his gaze up to the ceiling, and repeated, "Oh?"

"Mhm," she murmured. "One kiss from a particular lieutenant in King George's Navy made me change my mind in regards to what I want."

Killian swallowed hard. "Princess Emma," he began.

"Emma," she corrected sharply. "And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about and do not bring up 'good form' to me," she ordered.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, still not used to his shortened locks. "Then what will you have me do?" He demanded.

"Kiss me," she requested softly.

His eyes fell to her slightly parted lips. Instinctively his tongue peeked out to run across his teeth and her breath hitched. "It wouldn't be proper." He murmured, his voice deep and dark, making her shiver.

"I don't care." She stepped forward, her chest now brushing his. "I don't care about being proper. For once, I don't want to think. I just want to _feel_." Her hands were shaking as she raised them to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat beneath her palm as she slowly twined her hands behind his head. "Just kiss me, Killian."

His eyes darkened at her plea and his head dipped. "As you wish," he murmured, before his lips brushed hers again. This time it was slow and deliberate, as if he were trying to memorize the feel and taste of her. She arched into him, letting out a small moan that made him snap. One hand slid around her waist, hauling her flush against him, the other rose to her hair, tangling his fingers through her tresses, tipping her head back to deepen the kiss. She tugged lightly on his own hair in response, trying to pull herself closer to him.

A knock at the door sounded and they both sprung apart as Liam opened the door. "Emma, is Kil-" he stopped and stared at the two of them. Both of them were panting, flushed, with kiss bitten lips. He cleared his throat and ducked his head. "You're good to take first watch, Killian?"

Running a hand through his hair, he nodded. "Of course, Liam." He turned back to Emma. "Goodnight, your highness." And he was out the door quicker than she thought possible.

Liam stalled in the doorway, his arms crossed as he studied her. A small smile was tugging at her lips, and her hand raised almost absently so she could brush her fingers against them as she sunk down on the edge of her bunk. "I suppose that explains your good mood."

Emma's eyes snapped to his. "Captain, I..." she paused. "I know he's your younger brother, but I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't intentionally," Liam consented. "But you may be putting him in a position that damages his career."

Her eyes narrowed. "You don't honestly think I would do anything to damage such a promising career?" She stood up and stepped towards him, advancing like a predator does to prey. "I am not some silly little girl who wants to enjoy some time with the handsome lieutenant, quite possibly at his expense, Captain Jones. I am a woman, and I have figured out what I want and what I don't want. And if Killian wants me as well, I see no reason why a union couldn't work. I would never do anything to put him in harms way. I don't wish to put anyone in harms way. In fact, it is my duty as Crown Princess to protect every member of my kingdom to the best of my abilities. That includes the lives of those who are members of my guard. I don't send them into pointless battles, I would never send them in unarmed and I would never provoke a war with a neighboring kingdom. Goodnight, Captain Jones." She left no room for argument or further discussion, but that didn't mean Liam couldn't try.

Liam hesitated. "Princess Emma," he tried for a formal title in hopes of soothing her.

"I said goodnight, Captain," she snapped, turning away from him.

He sighed, knowing a dismissal when he heard one. "Goodnight, your highness."

OUAT

It was early in the morning when she heard a tap at her door. Rubbing her eyes she mumbled a barely coherent. "Come in." She squinted trying to blink away the sleep to see who was in her doorway. "Killian?"

"Aye, may I?" He asked, motioning to her chambers.

She sat up, tugging the quilt up with her. "Is everything alright?" She asked, moving over and patting the edge of the bed once he'd closed the door.

He hesitated for a moment, before finally sitting next to her. "Emma..."

"This is about what I said to your brother," she surmised. Glancing down at her hands, she collected her scattered, still half-asleep, thoughts before she continued, "Killian, I would never intentionally hurt you or do anything to damage your career in the Navy. It's not my intention to-" she was cut off by his lips on hers. After a moment, she sighed at the contact, pushing the covers away from her so she could move closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His own hands moved to her waist, tugging her closer to his lap. When he pulled back, he murmured, "I know you wouldn't, Emma. And, if you are indeed interested in pursuing this," he paused, his eyes flicking over her face for any signs of uncertainty. "I would be honored to be the suitor who courts you."

Emma chuckled, nudging his nose with her own. "You're so very formal, Lieutenant Jones." She lightly scratched at his scruffy cheek with her fingers. "And yes, that would please me greatly."

He leaned forward and brushed one more kiss against her lips, his mouth moving up to her ear. "Go back to sleep, darling. I'll see you later," he whispered the promise in her ear before he stood, making his way back to the door, his eyes twinkling as he bowed before leaving.

When the door shut, Emma let out a very quiet, and very undignified squeal, before tucking herself under the covers and closing her eyes again. Her mind replaying that very moment over and over again on a loop.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

* * *

 _His hair's on fire and his heart is burning_

* * *

Emma's body hummed as she dressed for the day. Settling in front of the small mirror, she worked her hair up into an intricate braid. Her eyes were sparkling as she rose, brushing through wrinkles on her blouse, when a knock sounded at her door. "Come in."

The door opened as she continued to swipe at her shirt. "You look beautiful, darling."

Emma spun at Killian's deep voice. Her eyes landed on him. "Killian," she murmured softly, a light flush spreading across her cheeks and chest.

He stepped inside tentatively, closing the door behind him, he walked over to her. "I was hoping to escort you to breakfast, milady." He bowed lightly.

She bit her lip and her head fell to the side. "Is that all you were hoping?" She teased lightly.

He stepped further into the room. "I'm a gentleman, love. Of course that's all I was hoping." She could see in his gaze that he was hoping for more. She was craving more. It may be entirely improper and it may be entirely too fast, but she couldn't help herself. The way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her, the way he treated her and valued her. It was more than she could ever hope for.

She hummed. "That's too bad," she replied briskly, moving away from him to pick up her coat. "But if breakfast is all you _desire_ , then we best be off." She gasped when he latched onto her arm, spinning her body into his, his mouth lowered to hers immediately. He kissed her hungrily, one hand threaded through her braid, most likely undoing it, the other around her waist, pressing them together from hip to lips. When he pulled back, she let out a breathy sigh. "That's what I had in mind," she admitted, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

He let out a hum of agreement. "You are a bloody siren, Emma," he admitted. "You're all I could think of after leaving you so hastily when Liam arrived last night." He paused. "Actually, I do believe you're all I've thought about since I saw you standing over Smee with that bloody candle stick."

She dug her head into his shoulder, laughing lightly. "I thought he was there to hurt my crew. I wanted to do whatever I could to help protect the men and the ship." Her arms wrapped around his waist tightly. "If only I'd known."

Killian tightened his grip on her, one hand rubbing her back, the other lightly toying with her tangled braid. "Sodding bastards, the entire lot of them," he muttered. "Apologies, lass, that was crude."

She shrugged. "It's quite alright. After all, it's true." She bit her lip. "Have we heard any word from my parents?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head. "If you'd like, we could send another letter today."

She nodded. "I need to ask them to sever our ties with Prince Baelfire's kingdom." She chewed on her lip and snuggled in closer to Killian. She was fairly certain there was no place she would rather be in the world. His embrace was comforting and warmed her all the way to her toes. She felt safe, cherished, precious, valued, loved. It was everything she could ever hope for. And something she would never find anywhere else. Of that she was sure. "I hope his father doesn't react poorly to that," she admitted.

Killian's lips brushed over her hair, down to her ear. "Whatever happens, love, we'll handle together," he promised.

She tipped her head back. "You promise?"

He raised a hand to gently stroke her cheek, this thumb running across the dimple in her chin. "Aye, darling, I promise."

She rocked up on her toes and pressed one last kiss to his lips. "Let's go to breakfast before someone comes in search of us."

"Liam certainly will if we're not careful," he agreed. Holding out his arm, he asked, "Shall we?"

Emma found herself flushing at the sweet gesture. Looping her arm through his, she smiled up at him. "We shall," she agreed.

When they reached the galley, she let him pull out her chair before he took a seat next to her. Liam eyed the two of them steadily for a moment before clearing his throat, "Did you sleep well, your highness?"

Emma's eyes fell on Killian's older brother. "Very much so, Captain."

He nodded and studied her uncertainly. "It seems something has upset your braid." He motioned to her hair.

Emma raised a hand and patted her head. Killian must have half-dislodged her braid earlier. She flushed a deep red, as did Killian. There were some chuckles around the room as she reached behind her and yanked at the tie holding it in place before running her fingers through it.

When it seemed like everyone was thoroughly distracted with their breakfasts, Killian leaned over. "For the record, I really do love your hair down," he murmured in her ear.

She whipped her head to the side, sucking in a quick breath at how close he was. She raised a brow. "I shall remember that, Lieutenant." He just grinned shamelessly back at her.

Peek cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Am I to assume that this means you wouldn't be interested in the letter that arrived from Prince Baelfire's kingdom?" He asked, Emma, holding up an envelope.

Emma gaped at it. "He sent a letter?" She asked.

Liam nodded. "Yes, he also sent one to me. They arrived this morning. It's in my cabin, if you would like to read it."

Emma stood abruptly. She took the letter from Peek. "I would." When he didn't move, she narrowed her eyes on him. "Now," she ordered. Turning to Killian, she asked, "Would you join me?" Her demeanor softening slightly.

"Of course, darling." He stood, moving to her side. They waited for Liam to stand as well. When the three of them were in his quarters, he murmured, "It will be fine, love, no matter what is in the letter," he promised.

Her hands were shaking as she took the letter from her betrothed's kingdom. She bit her lip and her eyes watered as she read it. The Dark One was not interested in helping to retrieve her from King George. She had nothing of value for him. She scoffed and tore open Prince Baelfire's letter. It echoed his father's sentiments. She swiped at tears. "Well, I'm certainly glad that I won't have to deal with them anymore," she admitted. "I don't see the point in responding. It's not necessary." She turned to Killian. "I would like to send my parents another letter, though," she admitted.

Killian nodded. "Of course. Once you've penned it, I'll send it for you."

Reaching up, she brushed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." She turned back to Liam and nodded curtly before leaving the brothers.

When the door to Liam's cabin closed behind her, Killian spun. "You could treat her with some form of kindness." He glowered at his older brother. "She's done nothing wrong," he reminded Liam.

"You don't honestly think it's a coincidence that we have yet to receive a letter from King David and Queen Snow? When we get to their kingdom, we will not be welcomed," he warned Killian, "More than likely, we shall be arrested for taking Princess Emma."

Killian scoffed at that. "You must realize that Emma has a streak of honor and loyalty a mile wide. She'll not let that happen."

"She may not have a say," Liam deadpanned. "And if they were to find out that you'd-"

"We haven't done anything improper," Killian cut in before Liam could finish. "And I will be asking his majesty for her hand. I shan't break protocol if that's what you're worried about. I do believe in good form, after all."

Liam's eyes narrowed. "I realize that, brother. I just think you're ignoring the consequences that could be a result of your actions."

OUAT

"He doesn't trust me," Emma surmised as she stood by the helm with Killian. "And I suppose I do deserve that. I was not exactly gracious when I first arrived."

Killian's gaze was soft as it swept over her concerned look. "You thought you'd been kidnapped," he reminded her. "And we didn't exactly think it through that you may not trust us right from the start. I don't know how we bloody well missed that," he admitted.

She let out a soft laugh. "You were busy trying to figure out how to do the right thing," she reminded him. "And I'm very grateful that King George commissioned you and your brother to be the ones to take me. I can't imagine my fate if he'd hired another Captain. Or worse, pirates."

When she glanced over at Killian, his knuckles were white he was gripping the wheel so tightly, and his face was hard. "We would've found you. We would've heard about it and found you," he promised.

Emma laid a hand on top of his. "I know you would've, Killian," she murmured affectionately. "I know what kind of man you are."

He twined their fingers together and continued to steer. "Would you like to learn to steer, love?" He asked suddenly.

He watched the way her eyes lit up. "I would love to." She took a step closer, smiling softly when he pulled her in front of him. With his head near her ear, he murmured a small lesson about different parts of a ship, resting her hands over his as she guided the _Jewel_ through the slightly choppy waters. After a moment of silence, he whispered a promise to her. "I will always find you, Emma."

She craned her neck to look at him. "I know, Killian." She nudged her nose against his. "And I will always find you."

OUAT

It was much later that evening, when Emma was keeping Killian company on deck during a late watch, that a bird landed with a letter tied to its tiny leg. "My mother," Emma surmised, cooing to the bird to soothe it. She quickly unrolled the scroll, standing near the lantern Killian had lit.

 _Our Darling Emma,_

 _We have received your letter, as well as King George's initial instructions and the letter from Captain and Lieutenant Jones. We, however, are not writing to them. We want to make sure you are safe before we send a ship after you. We have sent a search party out to find_ The Swan _. We are very interested in bringing the men back to stand trial. If you are alright, please let us know. Once we hear from you, a ship will go out in search of you, to bring you home safely. If we do not hear from you, we will assume that you are in need of immediate help and will have the Navy dispatched._

 _We love you, Emma._

 _Mom & Dad_

Emma pressed her hand over her mouth to stifle a small sob. "They must be so worried," she admitted. "I need to send a letter out tonight." She flew below deck to pen the letter.

Killian's grip on the wheel tightened again, as he thought of what King George was putting Emma and her parents through. Most likely the entire castle knew what had happened. He was sure they all adored Emma and they would all be worried. He was personally looking forward to exacting his revenge on the monarch.

When Emma reappeared with a letter written to her parents, he did his best to relax his posture and his grip. It did not good to scare Emma or cause her anymore worry.

"Are you alright, darling?" He asked quietly as they both watched the bird fly away.

She nodded. "I told them I was safe and to make sure the crew that went after _The Swan_ was careful. There was a good chance they were headed to King George's port. I told them she didn't need to send a ship after me. We'd be a port in just four days time now and to have transportation waiting. I told them that you and your brother were honorable men, as were all the men on your ship and that you were to be treated as visiting dignitaries. I do not want anyone harmed or imprisoned."

Reaching over, he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her into him. "That was very generous of you, considering what we did put you through."

She shrugged. "I made it far harder on myself than it had to be," she admitted. "And besides, we will need help in securing our kingdom from King George. Who better than his own men?" She questioned.

He chuckled. "You are going to make a wonderful queen," he predicted.

She let out a nervous sigh. "I surely do hope so, Killian."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Thank you to**_ Beckyzoso _ **for inspiring this story and thank you a million times over to**_ GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia _ **for being such a wonderful beta! You're the best! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _Go to the river where the water runs_

* * *

Emma stared at the map in Captain Jones' quarters. "There." She pointed. "That kingdom belongs to King Philip and Queen Aurora. We should make port there. If your men do choose to leave to go back to their own kingdom, they won't meet resistance. While I wouldn't understand willingly working under King George, they have all been kind to me. I wouldn't want anything to happen to them. Philip and Aurora have largely stayed out of the conflict with King George's kingdom as of late. They haven't been involved since my parents were up against King George and Regina, and that was many years ago."

Killian's brow furrowed. "And yet they are allies of your parents?"

Emma studied the map again. "At times. Unfortunately, during the last skirmish with King George they had their own problems and had to tend to their own kingdom. My parents couldn't spare any men to help them and they couldn't spare any to help us. Have you heard of Maleficient?"

"The woman who could turn into a dragon whenever she pleased?" Liam nodded. "I thought she was merely a myth."

"She's not," Emma answered. "During that time she placed a sleeping curse on Aurora and hid her in a place far from Philip. They have been otherwise occupied trying to return stability to their kingdom. If you pull up at port there, they shan't bother you. You don't want to pull in any earlier. That would be Thomas and Cinderella's kingdom and they would not welcome a ship from King George's kingdom. They have steadfastly been our allies. During the last skirmish they split their troops. Some helping Philip and Aurora and some helping my parents."

"Then I believe that will be our course of action." Liam nodded. "Killian, would you please retrieve Smee, Peek and Harkey. I'd like them to hear our plan before we tell the rest of the crew. They've been keeping their ears open and will know what problems may arise from the men."

Killian nodded, resting one hand on Emma's elbow, he leaned forward. "I'll be right back, darling." He was still hesitant to leave Emma and Liam alone. He was very uncertain as to what kind argument the two of them could get into. They were both equally stubborn and hard-headed.

She smiled softly and pressed a parting kiss to his lips before he left. Liam cleared his throat as she continued to look at the door. "Killian told me about the letter you sent to your parents."

His tone was slightly accusatory, so Emma turned slowly, schooling her features in the process. She didn't want to continuously be at odds with Killian's brother. "You don't honestly think I'd let them arrest you?" She asked sharply. "And do you know nothing of them? They believe in forgiveness and second chances and do not make snap judgments about people or situations they do not understand. They're good people."

Liam kept his posture straight, trying to maintain some semblance of authority over the situation. Not many people could make him doubt himself, but this princess was most definitely one of them. "I realize that, Princess Emma, but you must realize that even though you told them not to arrest us on sight, that does not mean they will listen. They could truly believe that we kidnapped you and if they do, they will do anything in their power to get you back. I do know quite a bit about your parents," he told her honestly. "And while they may be benevolent rulers who believe in second chances and forgiveness, they have fought to keep what they love. And they love you more than anything in the world. They won't have you put in unnecessary danger."

Emma stepped forward. "You underestimate me and you do not have a full grasp on my relationship with my parents," she told him coolly. "They may love me more than anything, but they also trust me and my judgment. Or did you honestly think they were the ones who decided I should marry Prince Baelfire?" He continued to stare at her, his face blank. "It was my idea, and while they did not like it, they abided by it because I had made a clearly thought out decision based on the needs of my kingdom. They will listen to me in regards to this. They do not treat me as if I'm a child." The door opened and she stepped back.

Killian, Peek, Harkey and Smee studied the two of them. "What happened while I was gone?"

Emma and Liam continued to stare at one another silently. It was Liam who finally turned. "Nothing, Emma and I were just coming to an understanding," he relented.

Emma's posture relaxed when she realized that was Liam's way of telling her that he would indeed trust her judgment. "Yes, please don't worry." She held her hand out, letting Killian take it. He eyed his older brother warily as he pulled Emma into his embrace, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Now, let's all sit and go over our plans together," she suggested.

They poured over the map together, discussing their course of action. "As to the men, are there any who will give us trouble if we make the announcement about Emma before reaching port?" Liam asked.

"Honestly," Smee removed his cap and scratched his head, "the men all love you, Princess Emma. I think they would rather return you home than have you taken to George. As to their loyalty..." he hesitated.

Harkey straightened. "Their loyalty lies with you, Captain, not with King George," he stated certainly.

Liam nodded. "You both agree?" He asked Peek and Smee. The men nodded. "Very well. We should be at Philip and Aurora's kingdom tomorrow. I want the men on deck after breakfast and I will announce our plans then. Until that time, please keep our plans to yourselves."

Peek cleared his throat. "If I may, Captain, I don't think the men believe what you told them when we boarded _The Swan_ to take Princess Emma." At Liam's arched brow, he ducked his head. "It's just, she and Lieutenant Jones have done nothing to hide their feelings for one another." He motioned to the two who were seated in chairs, hands clasped together. "And she's had free reign about the ship and you did instruct us to treat her like a visiting dignitary, not a prisoner."

Liam scratched the back of his ear. "I suppose I never did a very good job of hiding your status from them."

"If you had treated me as such I wouldn't have believed you were actually taking me home," Emma admitted kindly. "I put you in a difficult situation," she admitted.

"It's not your fault, darling." Killian rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "We didn't anticipate you not believing we were only looking out for you."

Rubbing his hand over his face, Liam sighed. "Well, I think that we'll stick to the original plan. After breakfast I will announce our plans to head to your parents' kingdom." He nodded to Emma. "Any man who wishes to return to King George may." He dismissed Harkey, Peek and Smee, then collapsed into a chair.

Emma leaned forward. "I honestly do not believe you will have a problem with your men. They've been far too kind to me. Not a single one of them has given any indication that he wishes me to be handed over to George."

"There is the chance, Princess Emma, that they are treating you as such because you've caught the eye of their Lieutenant. And because their Captain ordered you be treated with respect," Liam reminded her.

She shook her head. "I have a very good sense of when I'm being deceived and when I'm not. I believe Harkey is right, your men are loyal to you." She glanced up at Killian, "They're loyal to you both. If you wished to turn to piracy I do believe they would follow you blindly." He was going to protest, but she just continued. "This faith they have in you both, greatly resembles the faith our people have in my parents. I've seen it my entire life. This kind of loyalty and admiration cannot be faked," she promised.

Liam sighed. "I do hope you're right, Princess Emma." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "That does sound a great deal like you're coming around to tolerating me just a bit."

She rolled her eyes. "If you call me Emma, I believe I just might." She glanced up at Killian. "Besides, something tells me we just may be family one day."

Liam glanced between them. "Well, if you continue to simply stare at each other that way, I surely hope so." He stood up and slipped into his coat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a ship to run. Killian," he watched the way his brother regretfully tore his eyes away from Emma, "you can take third watch. Get some rest."

When the door shut behind Liam, Emma turned to Killian. "You heard your captain. You need to get some rest." She stood and held out her hand. "Come."

He followed her down the small corridor to his cabin. "Emma, I can rest in the-"

"You can rest with me, if you wish." She arched a brow at him. "I would very much like to read some and it does appear as if the skies are going to open up at any moment." She referred to the oncoming storm. "And your brother is right, you worked the last shift last night, you should get some sleep."

He eyed the bed and hesitated. "Emma, it wouldn't be proper for me to-"

"Oh hush, we won't be doing anything wrong." She slipped out of her riding coat and toed off her boots. Picking up her book, she moved to the inside of the bunk. "Oh, Killian, you don't have to be quite so proper when we're alone." She assured him, pulling the covers back. "And you do need your rest. I won't have you falling overboard on me."

Hesitantly, he slipped out of his coat and took off his boots, sliding in the bed next to her. "Emma are you-"

She set her book on her lap and turned slightly towards him, running her fingers lightly over his forehead and into his hair, she whispered, "Sleep. I'll be right here when you wake." She promised, pressing a kiss to his forehead. His eyes fluttered shut a moment later. Picking up her book, she moved to her marked page and continued reading.

Two hours later, Liam pushed the door to Emma's quarters open worriedly. He'd knocked for quite some time. "Emma?" He asked. When he didn't get a response, he opened the door and stepped inside.

There was a single lantern still burning, but other than that the room was shrouded in shadows. A book lay wedged slightly between the bunk and the wall and Killian and Emma were both fast asleep, his arm slung around her waist, holding her close to him. He scratched the back of his ear nervously. It was not exactly proper for the two of them to be sharing a bed, and he'd wager to say that Emma had talked Killian into it. Still, they looked so peaceful sleeping that he couldn't bring himself to wake them. Backing out of the room quietly, he shut the door and left them in peace.

OUAT

The following morning, Liam assembled the crew on deck. Killian stood off to the side with Emma. Peek, Harkey and Smee were within reach if anything were to happen, though he seriously doubted it would. "Men," Liam began. "I must regret that I have not been entirely honest with you." There were a few whispers among the crew, but Liam simply raised a hand and they were silenced. "King George did indeed ask us to kidnap Princess Emma. He asked us to return her to him in order to wage a war with her parents." This time more than whispers spread through the crew. "Please, let me finish." He phrased it as a request, but his tone dictated that it was really an order. "After some discussion, Lieutenant Jones and I decided that we could not follow King George's orders. We couldn't, however, risk the king sending another captain or hiring pirates to capture the princess, so we did so ourselves. Our plans are to return Princess Emma to her home. We have requested protection from George in return for bringing the princess home and our willingness to fight to keep King George out of their kingdom." The crew remained silent. "We will be stopping at a neighboring kingdom before we reach Princess Emma's port. Any man who wishes to return to King George's land may depart _The Jewel of the Realm_. Then we will be swiftly moving onto Queen Snow and King David's kingdom, where we will aid them in their efforts against King George. We received word this morning that we are to be expected tomorrow early evening in port and that members of their guard will be there to escort us to the palace."

He paused and there was a chuckle amongst the men. "We had a feeling she wasn't a prisoner, Captain Jones." The older man grinned at Emma. "To King David and Queen Snow." He raised a flask that had been clipped to his belt in the air. The rest of the men joined in that cheer.

Liam let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Well then, let us prepare to make port. We should reach King Philip's kingdom in a few hours." He approached Killian and Emma.

"We could move onto my kingdom," Emma protested.

"I hesitate to do so, Emma, on the off chance that one of these men may not feel the same as we do. I want to give them the opportunity to get off my ship before we reach your parents' kingdom. I don't want to bring any enemies into their port," Liam informed her.

Emma smiled softly. "That is a very good point, Captain."

"Liam." At her look, he flushed. "If I am to call you Emma, then you should call me Liam. And you're right." He glanced between Emma and Killian. "We will more than likely be family one day."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

* * *

 _Wash him deep where the tides are turning_

* * *

Emma watched as Liam dismissed the men, allowing them the evening in port. He also expected that the men who were not actually in support of Liam and Killian defying direct orders from their king to leave them here. Killian turned to her. "Well, Princess Emma, would you allow me the presence of your company this evening? I realize that perhaps you are not typically permitted in local taverns, but I can assure you that we will-"

She was shaking her head, as she stepped forward, pressing her finger to his lips. "Killian, I would be honored." He just beamed down at her. She was still in disbelief of the fact that she'd met him and that he was choosing _her_ over any other woman in any other realm.

Liam, Peek, Harkey and Smee ambled up a few moments later. "Well, how do you two feel about a meal on dry land?" Liam asked.

Emma turned slightly, tucking herself into Killian's side. "We would love to join you, Liam," she responded.

OUAT

 _King David and Queen Snow's Kingdom_

"We have to trust her, David." Snow watched as he paced their bedroom. She understood his fear. This was their baby girl and they were just _trusting_ she was safe. Their urge was always to protect Emma, she was too precious to be in harm's way. Then there was their insane amount of guilt over letting her put herself in harms way regarding The Dark One and his son. "She has assured us that she's safe. She should be here tomorrow."

David scrubbed his hand over his face. "This is just never ending," he murmured. "I just wish it would end already." He sat down on their bed next to her. "And I wish Emma were here safely."

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Snow cradled him into her chest. "Oh, Charming," she murmured softly. "I do too, but Emma is strong. She's our daughter, she's a fighter." She smiled down at him. "You and I both know that she is not too prideful to ignore help. If she needs us before she can get here, we'll know about it. Otherwise, we must hope that tomorrow when they reach port-"

"I want to be there. I want to be at the port. I want to see her as soon as she sets foot on land." David raised his head. "I'm going to be there."

Snow was already shaking her head. "No, David." Before he could protest, she raised a hand to trace the scar on his chin that she caused with a rock so many years before. " _W_ _e're_ going to be there."

He pressed a hard kiss to her lips. "Well then, I will gather everything we will need, and have a letter sent to Prince Baelfire's kingdom severing the agreement for Emma to marry him. If his lack of willingness to participate in her rescue wasn't already a sign of that."

Snow snorted. "Personally, I'm glad that man is a coward. The last thing I wanted was Emma marrying him anyhow."

OUAT

 _King Phillip and Queen Aurora's Kingdom_

Emma laughed and tipped her glass of ale back. The tales the men of _The Jewel of the Realm_ could spin were quite exaggerated, as she knew they'd more than likely embellished them for her benefit. And she was benefiting from them, she found herself enjoying them immensely, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun in her entire life.

Killian's nose nuzzled into her ear. "You are enjoying yourself, I take it?" He whispered.

She turned, their noses brushing. "Aye, _my_ lieutenant, very much so." She raised a hand and skimmed it across his stubbled cheek. "This has quite possibly been the most enjoyable evening that I've ever had."

He beamed at her. "I'm honored to be sharing it with you," he murmured.

Leaning forward, Emma brushed her lips over his. "Likewise, Lieutenant."

He hummed, tucking her firmly into his side. "Liam and I were discussing things earlier tonight, we think it might be nice for you to stay on dry land, just for the evening."

Emma looked up at him questioningly. "What about the ship? If there are men who wanted to leave-"

"Smee will keep some men aboard the ship, loyal men, they'll watch it through the night," he explained. "But you would have your own room here at the inn and-"

"And where would you sleep?" She asked.

Killian cleared his throat. "In another room at the inn."

Her eyes dropped to her hands. "I suppose that is what's appropriate," she consented.

He cleared his throat. "Emma," he paused. "Believe me, it's not that I don't want…." He flushed lightly and coughed again. "I very much enjoyed waking up with you in my arms, but you are still-"

"A princess," she finished with a desolate sigh. "If I were a common-"

"There could never be anything common about you," he snapped quickly.

Smiling, she raised a hand to trace his features. "If I were not a princess, would you court me differently?" She asked softly.

He pressed a kiss to her palm. "I'm a gentleman, love. I would always treat you with the utmost respect."

Scooting even closer to him, Emma let her fingers skim down his throat. "And what if I didn't want you to respect me?" She asked, her brow arching.

He swallowed hard and she felt his throat bob. "Emma." She hummed in response. "You know we can't, darling. Your father is already not going to take too kindly to me, I don't wish to give him a reason to turn down my request to court you."

This time, Emma rolled her eyes. "You think far too much for your own good, Killian," she scoffed. "My father is not that narrow-minded. Besides, they know you and Liam were saving me, not hurting me," she chuckled. "And they trust my judgment. If I say you are worthy, they'll believe me." She shook her head. "I'm the one who is not worthy of someone like you."

Dropping his forehead to hers, Killian cupped her face, lightly thumbing at the dimple in her chin. "You really are a silly woman," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her lips. She sighed into the kiss, one hand reaching up to twine through his hair, the other running up his thigh.

"You two do know that you're in a public place, don't you?" Liam's voice right next to their heads caused them to jump apart.

"Bloody hell, Liam, what were you thinking?" Killian grumbled.

Liam pulled up a chair. "I was reminding you, brother, that you were just kissing a known princess in a tavern," he reminded them.

Emma let out a grunt. "One of these days, Liam, you will disregard the fact that I am a princess."

He stared at her incredulously. "Somehow, I highly doubt that."

An hour later, Killian escorted a giggling Emma up the steps to the inn above the tavern. "I do believe, my darling Emma, that you had more to drink than you intended."

She let out another melodic giggle, yanking on the lapels of his jacket as she leaned against the wall next to her door. "Perhaps," she assented. With a sigh, she resigned. "I will let you go to your own room, but first, I have a request."

Stepping forward into her personal space, he murmured, "Anything, darling."

She stared up at him with wide green eyes and stated simply, "Kiss me."

Raising his hands, he cupped her cheeks. "As you wish." He lightly brushed his lips against hers twice before finally applying a significant amount of pressure, one hand slipping down to her waist to pull her more tightly against him. Her grip on the lapels of his coat tightened as she pressed her body to his, trying to mold herself to him. He broke the kiss, and moved his lips up to her ear. "Sleep well, my princess."

OUAT

 _King David and Queen Snow's Kingdom_

Emma stood on the deck next to Killian as Liam neatly steered his ship up to the port. "Come here, Killian." She pulled him to the port side of the bow. "Oh, Killian, my parents are on the dock," she cried out, waving frantically. "Mom! Dad!"

Killian chuckled, lightly holding onto her waist as she leaned over the railing. "Careful, love, I don't think it would be good if you fell overboard as we pulled into port," he murmured into her ear.

Emma turned. "You'll get to meet them, Killian." She linked their hands together. "They're going to love you." She moved closer to him, watching as the rest of the men prepared the ship and Liam docked the ship. The moment the gangplank was lowered, Emma was dashing off the ship, Killian darting after her at as Smee, Harkey, Peek and Liam all called out at her to be careful and watch her footing. "Mom! Dad!" She threw her arms around both of them the moment she reached them.

"Our darling Emma," Snow cooed, holding onto her daughter.

"Thank the gods you're safe." David cradled her head against him, like she was still his baby.

She pulled back. "I really am alright," she promised. "Mom, Dad, this is Lieutenant Killian Jones." She stepped to his side.

Killian stepped forward, bowing. "King David, Queen Snow, it is an honor to meet you both."

David regarded him carefully, but Snow approached with no hesitation. "Thank you for saving our daughter." Her eyes roved to Emma, who was beaming at the young lieutenant and her eyebrow arched as Killian flushed, scratched the back of his ear and smiled softly at her daughter. _Interesting_ , she thought.

Emma noted Liam approaching and she moved to his side as well. "Mom, Dad, this is Captain Liam Jones."

"Queen Snow, King David, it is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed. "And it has been an honor to have Princess Emma aboard our ship."

David stepped forward. "We would be honored for you and all of your men to join us at the castle."

Liam nodded. "We would be honored, your majesty."

OUAT

Snow watched her daughter and the lieutenant as they road towards the palace. They were riding slightly ahead of herself, David and the captain, talking quietly with each other. She was pleased to watch her daughter laugh every few moments.

"So, Captain," Snow started casually. "First of all, thank you for riding with us rather than in the carriages bringing the rest of your men. And your ship will be watched, don't worry," she assured him.

"Of course your majesty." He nodded. "It is nice to be riding again, I must say. We haven't gotten to in quite some time."

"We certainly enjoy it," David remarked. "And we can go far more quickly than in a carriage. Particularly since the castle is only a day's ride away from the port. Emma in particular loves it, we thought it would be enjoyable for her."

Snow watched the captain out of the corner of her eye. "Emma and your brother seem to get along quite well," she remarked.

Liam weighed her words carefully. "They took to each other rather quickly," he admitted. "Well, after Emma decided we were not actually going to harm her, we did in fact intend to bring her home safely."

David chuckled at that. "She is a very skeptical young woman. I'm not sure where she got that from."

Snow snorted. "Oh please, Charming, she got most of her personality traits from you."

"I think the stubbornness came from you," David retorted smartly.

"That came from both of us," Snow assented. "Now, about your brother, Captain Jones..."

Liam cleared his throat. "Killian is a good lad, your majesty. I may be biased though, I did raise him myself."

"Oh?" Snow asked. "Your parents are-"

"Our mother died when he was very young, our father left shortly after," Liam explained. "Killian has been in the navy since he was sixteen. I wanted him with me."

"I'm very sorry, Captain Jones," Snow murmured softly.

Liam shrugged. "We all have struggles. Killian has turned out quite well. A good sailor. A good man."

David studied his daughter as she steered her horse up close to Killian's. "Well then, it appears it was good that the union between Emma and Prince Baelfire was severed."

Snow watched as Emma reached out, her small hand lightly wrapping around Killian's wrist and the lieutenant's answering bright smile. "It seems that we don't have to worry about her not finding a suitor," Snow commented. "For a while we were quite concerned that no man had caught her eye, and of course we would never force her into a union with anyone. I always wanted her to marry for love. Like we did." She beamed at her husband and he returned her smile with an affectionate one of his own. "We were so..." she paused. "Heartbroken, when she made the decision to marry Prince Baelfire. We knew it wouldn't be for love, and that is a fate that is unkind to wish on anyone."

"If I may, your majesty, and this may be out of turn and presumptuous, but if you are willing to consider Killian as a suitor for Emma, I do believe they both would be marrying for love."

Snow glanced at David and he gave her a slight nod of affirmation. "A man who willingly risks his career and possibly his life to save her, whose family is just as honorable and he is close to, who loves our daughter? There is nothing more we could ask for."

Liam nodded. "I have a feeling that those two will be very glad to hear that." Their eyes all moved up ahead of themselves. Emma and Killian were both laughing at something, their eyes alight with what appeared to be love, if Snow weren't mistaken.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to my awesome beta GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And if you fall, and if you fall_

* * *

"Has there been any word from King George?" Emma asked as a large group settled in one of the common rooms of her parents' castle. A bright fire was warming the room as everyone settled down with cups of tea on the many sofas, settees, and chairs that made up the huge sitting area. Emma herself sat on a settee, her eyes lighting up as Killian eyed the seat next to her. She flushed lightly and motioned to it. Almost without thinking, he gravitated to it, settling in next to her far closer than was proper. He remembered at the last moment to put space between them and ignore the magnetic pull that seemed to spark whenever they were in the same room. Emma tried to keep the disappointment off her face when he straightened.

David watched the two of them closely before clearing his throat to respond. "So far we have received no communication from him. No ransom notice, no declaration of war, nothing," her father replied, drawing her mother onto the sofa next to the one she and Killian were on, his own arm curling behind her back. She leaned into him effortlessly. Emma watched the two of them interact and realized that she had that with Killian. And once they were married she'd be able to act on that whenever she wanted without people thinking her improper. She shook herself and tried to tune into her father's words. "We would assume that he would wait until he had you in hand."

Liam settled in a chair between the former thief, Robin Hood, and the disgraced knight of the Round Table, Lancelot. He found himself very much liking this band of misfits and former thieves the shepherd king and bandit queen had put together to form their court. It was a nice change from the rigid nature of King George's court. This felt more like a family gathering to solve a problem than a king and queen assembling their advisers. "I doubt that he has received word yet that we did not take you for his benefit," he told them, his eyes on Emma. "Since none of our men abandoned us at the last port, I'm inclined to believe that he would wait until he had you, and for now, assume we were on our way home."

Red straightened in her own chair. "I received word back from Elsa," she began.

Emma perked up. "Elsa? What about her?" Before anyone could reply, she focused in on Killian, Liam, Harkey, Smee and Peek. "Elsa is the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle. She's also my closest friend," she explained. "In fact," her eyes narrowed playfully. "I _was_ penning a letter to her when you so kindly boarded my ship," she teased.

Killian scoffed. "Our apologies, your highness, for interrupting your correspondence in our attempt to save your life." Emma's eyes sparkled back and she opened her mouth to respond, but Red continued, amusement dancing in her own brown eyes at the banter between the young royal and lieutenant.

"When we received your original letters," Red told Emma, "we anticipated an attack. It was Robin's idea to reach out to Elsa. Her army is strong and rejuvenated since she ousted Hans and his many brothers for the final time. She should be at port tomorrow."

"Hans is the youngest brother from a neighboring kingdom. He tried to become king by marrying Elsa's sister, Anna. His goal was to use Elsa's magic against her by killing Anna, framing Elsa and turning the kingdom against her. Not only did he vastly underestimate the kingdom's loyalty to their recently deceased parents and the newly crowned Elsa, he also underestimated how close Elsa and Anna are. After this last, and final, skirmish, Elsa trapped him and his brothers in a glass bottle. They won't be a problem anymore," she snickered. Her mother's eyes also sparkled in mischief.

Clearing his throat to stop the impending conversation between mother and daughter, Robin interjected, "I was going to pick her up myself." He nodded. "Perhaps one of you would like to go. Knowing Elsa as we do, it's likely that she will want an update and the entire story the moment she steps on solid ground."

Emma smirked. "Knowing Elsa, she'll be listing off her questions as she crosses the gangplank."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Yes, that does sound like Elsa." Killian was struck by the informality of the court. The way even loyal members of their guard, who were very close friends, spoke of Elsa as just another family member, someone they held a deep affection for, but who held no royal title. He knew he could be very at ease in this atmosphere, but until he found his place and knew he had Emma's parents' approval, he was hesitant to step out of bounds in any way.

"Killian and I can-" Emma began to volunteer.

"You will stay here," her father cut in sharply.

It was sharper than he'd intended. And by the look on his wife's face and the way Emma's mouth dropped open in protest, he knew he needed to take a step back. "What?" Emma asked. She hadn't been outrightly told "no" about anything in that tone since she was a child. Typically, though, she did not ask for much and, while she was fiercely independent and opinionated, she did not want to put her parents in a compromising position. She knew how to be free and still color in the lines.

David sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. His voice and face softening as he leaned forward to explain. "The last thing we need is word to spread to King George that you're wandering around. I want you safe and sound _here_." Even though her father's demeanor had calmed greatly, she knew that tone. It was one that left no room for argument.

"Princess Emma and I can stay here," Killian assented, cutting in before Emma could potentially find a reasonable way to object. He would honestly prefer her staying close to home as well, with the protection of the full guard surrounding her. "Liam can give Queen Elsa a very thorough update."

Liam nodded. "It would be my pleasure." He cleared his throat. "Now, we should be scheduled to reach King George's port the day after tomorrow. When our ship doesn't dock, he will likely send out either correspondence or another ship for us. At the most he would wait an extra day, assuming we hit some sort of weather that delayed our journey. He wouldn't wait any longer than that to track us down."

"Was anyone able to find the Princess's ship?" Peek asked. "Did you send out a search party?"

Snow nodded. "We traced it to King George's harbor. We chose not to infiltrate. We wanted to make sure we had Emma back safely before we risked her life." She reached over and clasped her hand over her daughter's. "We're so thankful you're back with us safely, sweetie."

Emma squeezed her mother's hand. "Me too."

OUAT

Emma continued her tour of the castle with Killian, her arm tucked into his. She pulled him into an alcove outside of the library. "Killian?"

"Yes, Princess?" He asked, his eyes darting down the hallway.

She sighed. "Killian." Reaching up, she cupped his cheeks and forced his gaze onto her. "Look at me. Please don't start with the princess titles again."

He sighed and stepped forward slightly. "I don't want to give your parents any reason to think ill of me."

"My silly, silly lieutenant." She pulled him even closer and guided his head down to hers. "Please don't take a step back." She hesitated. "Killian, I want to be with _you_. My parents will like you, Killian. They already do. Just trust me on this, please." He didn't respond, just continued to stare down her. Laughing quietly, she pulled his head down the rest of the way, rocking up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips.

He sighed and stepped completely into her space, hauling her flush against him. She sighed softly, molding her curves to the hard planes of his body. When he pulled back, she mewled in protest. "As if I could honestly deny you anything." He lightly stroked her cheek. He sighed. "You're so beautiful, my Emma."

Her eyes fluttered at his words. "Your Emma," she echoed, humming her agreement.

The sound of feet approaching caused Killian to step back. Emma sighed and shook her head. Looping her arm through his, she led him out of the alcove. The were greeted by David, Liam, Robin and Lancelot. "Hello, gentlemen," Emma chirped brightly.

Robin and Lancelot shared a look. "Emma, you seem happy to be back home." Lancelot eyed Killian, nudging Robin with his elbow.

"Yes, but from what we hear you took to life at sea quite well," Robin snickered.

"You two are a sorry excuse for members of a court," Emma snipped playfully.

Killian looked hesitantly at Liam. Chuckling, Liam smacked his brother. "It seems this court runs quite differently than King George. Or any other we've been to."

Emma giggled. "Yes, you'll get used to us if you stay." She stared up pointedly at Killian. Neither brother responded, so she continued. "Anyhow, dinner will be soon. Killian, will you escort me back to my bed chambers?"

He nodded. "Aye."

When they were down the hallway, Robin and Lancelot laughed together. "You weren't kidding, Liam." Robin shook his head. "Smitten doesn't even begin to cover it."

Scratching the back of his ear, Liam asked, "The king and queen, will they-"

"They'll approve," Robin and Lancelot echoed together.

Liam visibly relaxed. "Getting to know Emma," he cleared his throat. "Princess Emma-"

"Emma," they both corrected.

He smiled. "After getting know Emma, I think they fit very well together," he admitted. "And I don't mean that simply because he's my little brother."

"Well," Lancelot grinned. "I intend to get to know him while the two of you pick up our ice queen."

"Ice queen?" Liam asked.

Robin raised a brow. "You haven't heard about Elsa's powers?" He asked. "She can turn anything into ice. It's incredible. It took her a long time to come to terms with her power. I'm not sure how, but Emma was the one who helped her through it when she was so afraid of herself, of her powers. Between Emma and her younger sister, Anna, they were able to help her through it. Elsa is very different than Emma. She's a bit more reserved."

"A lot more reserved," Lancelot cut in. "And more of what you imagine a queen would be like."

"So not like Snow and Emma, but she's very warm once you get to know her. She's sweet and very kind," Robin continued. "You'll see tomorrow and I'm sure she'll like you." He glanced at Lancelot.

"She's going to make Killian sweat." Lancelot grinned. "Metaphorically speaking, of course."

OUAT

Robin and Liam rode down to the port, a carriage for Elsa's luggage riding behind them. When they reached port, they were just in time to see her ship pulling in, lines being casted to anchor it to the dock. The moment the gangplank hit the dock, a beautiful woman in tan riding pants, a light blue blouse, a matching tan jacket, brown riding boots and tan gloves descended. Her blond braid swung gracefully over her shoulder.

"Have my luggage loaded in the carriage," she ordered absently over her shoulder. "I'll be riding with Robin and this must be Captain Jones. You look just as Emma described you," she called out ahead of her as she walked assuredly down the wooden plank. "Exactly what were your orders from King George?" She asked as she approached them. "And what precautions are being taken to ensure that Emma is safe?" She paused. "No, you need to be careful with that," she ordered as someone dropped a trunk. "Careful, do you understand me?" She sighed. "Now, this lieutenant from the ship, Emma didn't specifically say this in her letter, but the tone, what exactly is that situation? And has anyone contacted Prince Baelfire? Is he at all interested in aiding in the fight against King George? Has King George formally declared war yet?"

Robin chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Elsa, breathe before you attack us. Also, you're terrifying Captain Jones."

Elsa glanced over Robin's shoulder at the wide-eyed captain. Stepping around Robin, she removed one of her gloves and extended her hand. "Elsa."

Liam took her hand gently and bowed. "It's an honor, your majesty."

Elsa snorted. "Emma's letter indicated that you were insistent upon formalities. Elsa will do just fine, Captain."

Liam was charmed by the blond. She was bolder than he imagined her being, particularly after being described as reserved. He thought that was the wrong word for her. She was a bit icier than Queen Snow and Emma, but still quite bold. "Liam will do, as well."

Elsa nodded. "Well then, I'd like to make it to the palace before dinner." She turned on her heel. "Shall we?"

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you again to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia! You're awesome! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Hold my hand, oh baby it's a long way down to the bottom of the river_

* * *

When Elsa arrived at the palace, she requested that her things be deposited in her usual chambers when the carriage arrived before saying she was going off in search of Emma. She would get an update from Snow and David at dinner. She was gone before Robin or Liam could object, or reply in any other manner.

"Reserved is not the right word," Liam muttered. "Icy and bold are much more fitting."

Robin chuckled. "Usually with strangers she is far more reserved than that." He arched a brow. "You must have put her at ease, _Captain_."

Liam rolled his eyes,. "You're insufferable," he muttered.

Robin snickered. "Come, I believe Lancelot and David said something about dueling in the gardens this afternoon. Join us?" He questioned. "I'll send someone in search of Killian. I'm sure Elsa will dismiss him the moment she finds Emma."

OUAT

"Emma," Killian protested lightly. "surely it is not appropriate for me to be in here. If someone were to come looking for you-"

"I would simply say you were escorting me here." She grinned at him. "Honestly, lieutenant, is it any worse than me being in your chambers aboard the ship?" She asked archly.

He groaned, his forehead dropping to hers as he walked her backwards and further into her bedroom. When her back hit one of the posts of her bed, she arched into him, dragging his lips down to hers. He came willingly, without anymore fight. She molded her body into his, gripping the lapels of his coat to hold herself upright as his mouth skimmed past her lips and across her chin, down to her neck. "You are an irresistible siren, love," he murmured, his teeth scraping at her pulse. She let out a moan and slid one hand into his hair, anchoring him to her.

Neither heard the door to her room push open. "So, I'm quite excited to hear about this lieutenant of yours. If he's half as good-looking as his brother and-" Elsa stopped speaking as Killian dropped his arms, springing back from Emma as if he'd been doused with cold water. "Oh my." Elsa's cheeks flushed at the sight in front of her. "I suppose I should've knocked."

Emma rolled her eyes, her hand raising to pat at her hair. "You never do," she countered. "Killian, this is Elsa. Elsa, this is Killian," she introduced the two.

Still blushing, Killian bowed slightly. "It's an honor, your majesty."

Elsa gave a very undignified snort. "Please Killian, it's Elsa. I was raised in a court quite similar to this one, and Snow and David are like second parents to me. Besides, I believe after catching the two of you in such a compromising position," her eyes sparkled playfully at Emma's, "we are long past formalities."

Killian nodded. "As you wish, Elsa."

Her smile was wide before she snapped at him. "You may leave us now, Killian. Emma and I have much to discuss."

Chuckling, Emma led him to the door. "I'll see you at dinner." Rocking up on her heels, she pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips before shutting the door.

As soon as the door shuts, Elsa let out a long peal of laughter. "Well, I suppose that answers most of the questions I had."

Emma flushed and moved to her bed, climbing up and patting the spot next to her. "I suppose it might." Biting her lip, she leaned forward. "Elsa, he hasn't officially spoken to my mother and father but-"

"You're going to marry him," her friend finished.

"I love him," Emma blurted out. Elsa arched her brows and her mouth twitched up slightly, but she held her tongue and waited as Emma composed herself. "I just, I love him." She flushed. "Wow, I love him," she repeated. "I never thought-"

Elsa took Emma's hand in her own, squeezing it. "I know. I believe that's one of the reasons we've always understood each other."

"Trusting and opening up is rather difficult," Emma agreed. She paused. "You know I love my parents and I love your sister, but-"

"You don't really understand them," Elsa finished. "I feel the same, but you, I do understand you. So tell me, I want to hear about your journey and how you've reached this point with the lieutenant." Emma flushed, bit her lip and nodded, delving into the story of her capture.

OUAT

David tapped his fingers on the table top. "Perhaps we should send someone to hunt them down," he grumbled.

Snow laughed. "Honestly, you really have no patience, Charming," she teased. "You know Emma and Elsa, they probably lost track of time, I'm they'll be here at any moment." Seconds later laughter and footsteps could be heard down the long corridor. "See, there they are now."

"We're so sorry," Emma apologized the moment they were in the doorway. "We lost track of time," she explained.

Elsa smothered a laugh by placing her hand over her mouth. "Yes, that's exactly what happened." Her brown eyes flashed up brightly at Emma's and Emma's sparkled in return.

Snow shook her head not even bothering to ask what the young queen meant by that. "Please come have a seat. Charming is about to start eating the table cloth."

"We're all going to die!" Grumpy ran into the room.

"Oh for love of the gods!" David banged his fists on the table. "What now, Grumpy?"

"We're all going to die!" The dwarf repeated.

Snow rolled her eyes. "I swear, everyone in this court is so melodramatic. Why are we all going to die?" She asked patiently.

"This just came. George has declared war." He held a piece of parchment in his hand.

Liam stood. "What? He shouldn't have even expected us back yet." He took the paper from the dwarf. Reading it over he snarled. "Someone must have contacted him."

Killian crossed to his brother's side, reading over his shoulder. "That means we have a traitor," he surmised, taking the note to hand it to David.

"And he's staying here in the castle more than likely," Snow pointed out.

"We need to discover who this man is. I want him placed in jail, I don't want him to be able to get anymore messages to King George," David ordered.

"The first step," Elsa began slowly, "would be to stop spreading our plans around to everyone who lives in the palace."

Liam nodded. "I think we should start by calling the dwarves in here," he recommended. "I believe then that we will have everyone who is trustworthy in the room."

"Perhaps it would be wise to spread false information around the castle," Emma suggested.

David held up his hand. "Emma, please, not now," he silenced his daughter. "Liam, you can't honestly be suggesting that I keep the rest of my court in the dark," he protested.

Emma sighed. "Dad, what Liam is suggesting is limiting access to sensitive information so that something is not accidentally-"

"Emma," David turned to his daughter. "I asked you to please let us finish."

Leaning back in her chair, Emma did her best to smooth out her frown. Killian could see the flicker of disappointment on her face at her father disregarding her opinions and ideas. "David," he turned to the king. "I believe Emma is just attempting to clarify Liam's point. The more people we allow to know of our plans to defeat King George, the more likely it is that the wrong set of ears may hear and pass it on." He paused and when David didn't interrupt him, he continued. "And I'm inclined to agree with Emma's idea that we perhaps spread false information around the palace. Then whoever is here listening for King George may pass that along and we will have the upper hand."

Emma smiled gratefully at him. Snow watched the small exchange. "David, Emma, Killian and Liam have all made valid points," she told her husband. "I think we need to be careful with what we spread around the palace on the off chance that the man who is in King George's pocket does not know of our plans." She stood. "Let me see the declaration." After reading it through, she placed a hand on her husband's arm. "Let's eat, there is nothing we can do about this tonight. And from the sound of it, we won't be seeing any of his troops tonight in any case. When we've all had a good night's sleep, we'll take care of it."

OUAT

After dinner the group bid goodnight, each going their separate ways. Snow was still trying to placate and calm her husband. Robin had his son, Roland, draped over his shoulder and the young boy was beckoning Lancelot to come and help his father tell him a bedtime story. The young knight was chuckling as he followed. Emma and Killian were standing off to the side, not speaking, just staring at each other as the group tapered off.

"Elsa," Liam drew the queen's attention. "Perhaps I could escort you to your chambers. It appears Emma and Killian would like some time to themselves."

Elsa followed his gaze. "That would be lovely, Liam."

She tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, letting him lead her down to her room. "I suppose you left one war to join another rather quickly," he commented as they walked.

"Ah, so you heard about Hans." She chuckled. "He and his brothers now rest on my mantle." At his look, she paused. "You have spent a great deal of time with Robin and Lancelot. You know of my powers."

Liam nodded. "Aye, they have told me a few details about you."

She paused. "Would you like a demonstration, _Captain_?" She asked quietly.

Liam's eyes raked over her form. She'd changed before dinner from her riding clothes to a long sleeved light blue dress. It was much different in style from the women of this court. It looked like it almost glistened with snow flakes. "I would be honored, _your_ _majesty_."

She smiled softly, dropping his arm, she raised her hands above her head. The next moment there were delicate snowflakes dropping above their heads. "I love the snow," she admitted. "I have a beautiful ice palace I built back home."

Liam held out his hands, the snow flakes falling and melting on them. "This is incredible," he murmured. "I've never seen a gift quite like this," he admitted. His eyes dropped back to her. "You're quite a phenomenal woman, Elsa."

She flushed lightly, raising her hands to stop the snow and tucking her arm back in his. "You're too kind," she murmured softly as they continued to her chambers. When they reached her door, she gave a slight curtsy. "Thank you, Liam. I will see you in the morning."

He raised her hand and brought it up to his lips, brushing a kiss to her knuckles,. "It was my honor, Elsa." He stepped back. "Sleep well."

OUAT

When Elsa and Liam left, Emma reached down and twined her fingers with Killian's. "Thank you, Killian, for speaking on my behalf."

He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it softly. "I will always be on your side, Emma," he promised her as they made their way down the hall. "Of that, you have my word."

She sighed and stopped in front of her door. "Well, thank you. Occasionally, my father can be a bit stubborn."

He chuckled, raising a hand to tuck one of her curls behind her ear, his finger twisting along the coil, tugging playfully. "Well, I have been wondering where you got that trait from."

Her mouth dropped open. "Well, of all the... I am _not_ stubborn," she protested.

He laughed again. "Of course not, my darling." He cupped her face lightly in his hands, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Sleep well, my love," he murmured against her lips.

She sighed, leaning against him. "You too, my lieutenant." She watched him step back and turn to walk towards his own chambers.

She'd just slipped into bed ten minutes later when the door opened and Elsa slipped into the room in a silk robe. "Emma?"

Propping herself up against the pillows, she smiled at her friend and patted the spot next to her. "Come on in, Els. What's up?"

Elsa dropped her robe on a chair and move to the bed, settling in next to Emma and resting her head on her friend's shoulder. "I showed him."

Emma's brow furrowed. "You showed..." at Elsa's look, her eyes widened. "Oh, you showed Liam your magic?" She asked. At her friend's nod, she chuckled. "That's quite a step for you," she pointed out. "What made you want to do that?"

Elsa sighed and glanced down at her hands. "I just felt comfortable and..." she paused, searching for the right word. "Safe with him."

Emma smiled knowingly. "I think I understand." She patted her friends hand. "Try to not over think your feelings for him," she advised.

Elsa snorted. "This coming from Princess Skeptical," she teased.

"Alright, alright," Emma consented. "Perhaps it's time we both take a leap of faith."

Elsa nodded, settling in next to her. "Perhaps," she agreed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Again, a big thanks to my amazing beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Hold my hand, oh baby it's a long way down, a long way down_

* * *

The following morning, the group gathered in the War Room to discuss the best way to not only feed false information to King George, but also put a stop to the war before his troops invaded their kingdom. David was softly conversing with Snow, Lancelot and Robin, while Granny knitted quietly, her crossbow at her feet, and Emma and Elsa whispered amongst themselves. Liam was with the members of his ship who were staying at the castle, waiting on an update from the port. The dwarves and Red were expected at any moment with an update from the guard.

"I just received news from the port," Liam reported as he entered the room his voice echoing off the walls, Killian, Peek, Harkey and Smee at his side. "It appears Blackbeard has been at port in King George's kingdom for the past four days."

David's brow furrowed, "Is that odd? Does he not usually stay at one port that long?"

Killian shook his head at Liam's news. "It means he's sided with King George," he explained.

Elsa's face hardened and the room suddenly chilled. "I knew I should've gone after him. I should've put him and his ship in their own glass bottle," she spat. Emma placed a hand on the queen's forearm, the chill in the air at her anger instantly dissipating.

"What do you mean?" Liam moved to her side, his brow furrowing. "Did he wreak havoc in your kingdom?"

"Blackbeard was helping Hans and his brothers try to overthrow me. I caught up to Hans and all of his brothers, but Blackbeard and his men got away. I figured it was unlikely that he would try to take my crown on his own, so I let him go. I came here instead," she elaborated.

"Well," Emma sighed, leaning back in her chair, "it seems Blackbeard has made new friends." She tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair. "The question is, how did he and King George wind up allied together in the first place? That seems to be stooping quite low, even for George."

Liam leaned forward. "We should've realized that was a possibility." At the questioning looks, he reminded everyone. "Blackbeard did board our ship."

Peek rubbed his forehead. "I assumed he'd heard that we'd boarded a royal ship successfully, I never thought he was working for George. I didn't realize he'd taken to working for royals. It's odd for a pirate to associate with a monarch, unless it's to rob him blind," he reminded them all.

"He was George's insurance," Emma surmised. "If you didn't follow orders, he was more than likely going to sink your ship. Or bring you back as prisoners for a price. I would wager to say one of the reasons there wasn't too much of a fight was because it was clear you had me in tow. You followed your orders and he must've reported that to George."

David held up a hand. "You were boarded by Blackbeard? And no one thought to mention this." He slumped back in his chair, the thought of his daughter anywhere near that pirate making him ill. There had to be a way to stop this once and for all so he could protect his family.

Emma stood and moved to her father, kneeling by his chair and taking his hand in her own. Very calmly, she murmured, "It was not a big deal. He left rather quickly."

"You mean he was disarmed rather quickly." Killian chuckled, trying to ease the tension in the room as everyone finally settled into seats.

"It's not my fault that you men underestimate me." Her eyes sparkled at him teasingly.

David's eyes flew down to his daughter, who was still by his chair. He'd assumed she'd been below deck, away from the potential danger. For a split second he rethought his approval of the Lieutenant Jones. "Blackbeard was near you? You let her-"

"We put her below," Liam promised David. "But-"

"Let me guess," Snow surmised, her lips curving up in a small smile. "she didn't follow orders."

"Not in the slightest, nearly gave us a fright with that stunt," Killian grumbled.

"That 'stunt,' as you call it, disarmed Blackbeard and gave your men a chance to disarm his men, which led them all to leave rather quickly. Would you not agree?" Emma asked, her chin raised defiantly.

David scrubbed a hand over his face. "She is most definitely your daughter, Snow." He shook his head. "Stubborn to a fault." He cupped his daughter's chin. "I don't like the idea of you putting yourself in harm's way. You're far too valuable for that."

"I'm going to agree with your father on this," Killian chimed in. "I'd prefer if you were safe as well."

Elsa interrupted before Emma could start to argue with her father and Killian. "Emma, you said you disarmed Blackbeard?" At her nod, Elsa sighed. "He may have recognized she was not truly a prisoner aboard that ship and reported that to George. That could be why he declared war before you were even scheduled to make port. And he did so without the threat of having Emma in his grasp."

"Well, I suppose it could be worse," Snow murmured. "Blackbeard's a pirate, nothing more. We can certainly handle him."

"We're all going to die!" Grumpy nearly fell into the room in his haste to get inside and the door banged angrily against the wall as six other dwarves and Red followed him. Granny was up in a flash, dropping her knitting and picking up her crossbow. "That won't save us, Granny, we're all going to die!" He repeated.

Lancelot and Robin shared a tired, but amused look. "Why this time, Grumpy?" Lancelot asked.

"Another goblin in the kitchen cupboard?" Robin teased his lilting accent wrapping around the words.

The dwarf glowered at them, but straightened. "The Dark One is joining forces with King George." He held out a piece of parchment.

David stood. "Let me see that."

"This came for you, Emma." Sleepy let out a yawn and smiled at her.

Finally rising to her feet, Emma accepted the envelope, tearing it open. She read it through quickly. "It's a warning from Prince Baelfire. He said King George approached his father and offered him something he wanted. A wand from a particular fairy godmother. He's apologized, but said there's nothing he can do to stop it." She set the parchment on the tabletop. "I'd wager to say he would've handed me over readily to King George if I'd still been in his kingdom," she snapped.

Killian stood from his own chair, crossing to her side. "It's going to be alright, Emma."

Her eyes flared as she turned. "Oh, it's not going to be alright for that little imp when I get my hands on him," she threatened. "To make a deal like that, more than likely before we officially severed ties with his kingdom, and to not come after me when he thought I'd been taken. I want him destroyed. I want him locked up and away from the world," she seethed.

Snow chuckled. "And you think she's _my_ daughter?" She asked her husband, her brow arched.

Granny chuckled. "She's the epitome of both of you." She paused, resting her cross bow on her shoulder. "Now, what kind of bow do I need to kill these impetuous little men?" She asked.

"Granny!" Red rolled her eyes in exasperation at her grandmother.

"Unfortunately," Harkey settled into a seat, "it will take more than a bow to destroy the Dark One." All eyes turned to him. "It will take his dagger."

"If he's actually fighting against us, what chance do we stand?" Grumpy cried out in dismay.

"Oh, stop being hysterical," Emma snapped impatiently. "It does us no good. What if we made a deal with him? Offered him up something he wanted and then captured him?" She asked.

"Making a deal with him will do no good," her father argued. "Magic always comes with a price," he reminded her.

"Well, I'm willing to pay that price," she replied staunchly.

Killian was shaking his head. "No, you won't."

"I'm inclined to agree with Killian, Emma." Liam nodded to his brother. "Whatever the price is, I'm sure it's far too great for anyone here to pay. There has to be another way."

Elsa stood suddenly. "This is getting us nowhere." She held her arm out to Liam. "Come, let's go for a walk. Emma, Killian, with us please." She phrased it as a request, but the rest of the room could see it was an order.

David and Snow nodded. "Go, stay on the grounds, but get some fresh air. I think Elsa is right. It would do us well to break and meet back here in two hours with fresh ideas." He sighed. "Lancelot, what do you say to some sparing?"

"I'd love to," he agreed.

Snow stood as well taking her husband's outstretched hand. "Robin? Would you like to try to best me today?" She teased.

He bowed. "Milady, it would be an honor."

Snow chuckled. "Two hours," she agreed. She placed a hand on Killian's arm. "Try to calm her down, please," she requested. "She will listen to you. She trusts you."

Killian ducked his head. "Thank you, I know I have not-"

David moved to Snow's side and held up a hand interrupting him. "You already have our permission." He pressed a kiss to his wife's temple as she nodded her agreement. "Keep her safe," he requested.

Killian smiled at them both. "It would be my honor."

"Oh." David placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you hurt her-"

"I'll hand over my own sword for you to use." He glanced around the room. "Though, I believe you'd have competition to see who could kill me first. I do believe Elsa is the one I'd fear most," he admitted.

David chuckled. "Thank you, Killian. Thank you for finding her."

Killian smiled at him. "I'll always find her," he promised.

When he walked off with Emma's hand tucked in his arm, Snow shook her head. "If only he knew what that statement truly meant."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: I want to once again thank my amazing beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. You're seriously amazing, girl. Like honestly, how are you doing all of this? Anyhow, thank you again! Enjoy the next chapter. . . Things are about to get crazy from here on out! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _The wolves will chase you by the pale moonlight_

* * *

Emma fingers lightly clutched at Killian's bicep as they moved through the palace towards the gardens behind Elsa and Liam. "It seems Elsa is a bit smitten with Liam," Emma observed.

Killian nodded. "Aye darling, so it does and I believe it goes both ways," he agreed quickly before lapsing back into silence.

"What?" Emma asked. "You seem concerned about something, Killian. Did my parents say something? Is there something I should know?" She asked her questions quickly and quietly, so Elsa and Liam couldn't hear.

Killian paused and pulled them off to the side. "You parents have given me their blessing," he paused again, unsure of how to continue. He was nervous that once this was something her parents approved of that she may decide she didn't want him anymore. And he wasn't sure what he would do then. Of course he would step away, her happiness was the only thing that truly mattered to him, but still, it would hurt. He believed he already loved her, though he knew he couldn't say the words to her quite yet.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Killian, did you really doubt me when I told you they would approve?" She reached up, lacing her fingers together behind his head. "Still, I'm glad you have peace of mind now." She tugged him closer to her. "Kiss me?"

One of his hands reached up to lightly cup her chin, while the other arm wrapped around her waist, dragging her closer to him. "As you wish," he murmured, leaning down to brush his lips lightly against hers.

A throat clearing behind them caused them to jump apart. "Do you not wish to join us in the gardens, little brother?" Liam asked, his brow arched.

Emma sighed and slipped her hand back into the crook of Killian's elbow. "There's nowhere we'd rather be," she muttered under her breath, ignoring Liam and Elsa's combined chuckle.

When they reached the gardens, they settled down on two benches opposite one another. "If the Dark One really is helping George," Emma began softly, "what chance do we honestly stand? Grumpy is right. We're all going to die." Her eyes flicked over to Killian and she reached up instinctively to stroke his jaw. "You and Liam should go. You didn't ask for this war. You should-"

"You don't honestly think we'd leave?" Killian took her hand in his, his face set with determination.

"And quite honestly, Emma," Liam spoke, drawing her attention, "we did. We offered to help. We chose not to kidnap you, but to bring you home and to help you defeat George. We knew what we were signing up for. And this wouldn't be our first or last war," he reminded her. "We're navy men, after all. This is what we were trained to do."

Emma sighed. "Still, I don't like putting others in harms way." Her eyes fell on Elsa. "And you just finished-"

"Don't even, Emma." Elsa waved her hand. "I'm here to stay whether you like it or not."

Emma smiled softly at her and rose. "You know I love it."

Elsa let out a chuckle and rose as well to hug her friend. The two blonde women looked at the Jones brothers. "If you don't mind, Captain, Lieutenant," Elsa smiled teasingly at them, "I think I'm going to take a walk with Emma."

Leaning down, Emma brushed her lips over Killian's cheek. "We'll be back shortly," she promised.

"Just stay on the grounds, lass," Killian advised.

The two women hummed in agreement and sauntered off, arms linked together.

Liam sighed as the two blonds disappeared from view. "I believe mother would be very pleased right now," he admitted.

Killian's eyes moved to his brother. "Aye, Liam, she would like the lasses quite a bit I'd imagine."

"Who would've thought the Jones boys would fall in love with royalty?" Liam asked with a chuckle.

"Is that what it is?" Killian asked with a dramatically arched brow. "You're in love with Elsa?"

Liam shrugged in response. "I believe so. She's quite a woman. I feel as though I'd follow her anywhere."

Killian's answering smile was knowing. "That's how I feel about Emma. Have you told her, yet?"

Liam was shaking his head. "No, I'm not sure how to without seeming improper," he admitted. He studied Killian for a moment. "You didn't seem to have a problem with telling Emma," he pointed out.

"I fought it, however briefly. It just seemed, and it still does, that she deserves more. But she was, and is, very clear and adamant about her feelings." Killian shrugged. "She's bold and audacious. They both are." He paused. "Tell Elsa. If she says no, then at least you'll know. I doubt she will though."

OUAT

"So your parents formally gave him their permission?" Elsa asked.

Emma hummed and picked a flower up, twirling the stem between her fingers. "They did. Once we get through this mess with George, we'll be able to move forward," Emma murmured. "It's a wonderful, heady feeling." She watched as Elsa picked up a flower herself, freezing and unfreezing it as she chewed on something. "Out with it, Els. Stop killing the flower."

Elsa sighed and dropped it to the ground, cringing when it shattered into a million fragments of ice. "It's Liam." Elsa cleared her throat. "Captain Jones," she corrected.

Emma scoffed. "You most certainly mean Liam if you're freezing flowers over him." Taking her friends hand, she led them over to a bench. "If you want to be with him, let him know. I'm sure he's very nervous to tell you he feels the same way. After all, you are a queen. And those brothers do not seem to think highly of themselves."

"He's an amazing man. Very brave and very kind," Elsa murmured, her cheeks flushed lightly. "And very handsome."

Emma let out a peal of laughter. "It does seem to run in their family, doesn't it?" Elsa flushed a brighter crimson, but nodded in agreement. "Tell him, Elsa. Trust me. It's worth it." She felt her own cheeks flush. "To have someone who cares for you in _that_ way..." she shook her head. "It's the most wonderful feeling," she admitted.

Elsa sighed and looked down at her clasped hands. "I know I should," she admitted softly. "But I'm afraid that once we walk down that particular road there will be no turning back and what if he decides this is too much?" Her hands raise and a small snow storm appeared around them.

It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. "Elsa, I think you could freeze him and he'd still love you. The loyalty of the Jones brothers knows no bounds. I truly believe that. And I believe that if you open yourself up to him, you will be rewarded with a lifetime of happiness." She clasped Elsa's hand in her own, the snow storm stopping just as suddenly as Elsa had brought it on. "We both will." Elsa just smiled in agreement.

OUAT

The group was not able to reach an agreement for invading King George's kingdom. They did spread word, however, that they were planning on sending troops into the far edge of George's land, away from Misthaven. The hope was that George would send most of his men in that direction to stop the invasion, buying them much needed time to reach an agreement.

When Killian left Emma by her chambers door with a parting kiss that evening, she felt the weight of the war resting on her shoulders. She logically knew that it wasn't her fault there was a war with King George. It wasn't anyones' fault. George was selfish and cruel and power hungry. He always had been.

Sighing, she slipped out of her dress and unpinned her hair, pulling her chemise over her head. Just as she reached for her robe, a voice sounded behind her. "Such a beautiful sight." Emma jumped nearly a foot in the air, spinning on her heel. She swallowed hard as Blackbeard came sauntering over. His hand reached out slowly and a finger twined in her hair. "I've always wanted to capture a princess." Emma opened her mouth, but he clamped a hand over it. "Burns, fetch the princess a robe," he ordered, before leering down at her. "Don't worry, Princess Emma. We did promise to bring you to King George _in tact_." Emma felt her skin crawl as a robe was handed to her. She slipped into it and just as she tried to reach out for the weight on the table behind her something struck her temple. Her last thought was that Killian was going to be devastated in the morning.

OUAT

Killian rapped sharply on Emma's door again three hours later. "Emma?" He called out. He knew she was probably sleeping, but worry had inexplicably begun gnawing at him hours before. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to just make sure she was safely tucked away in bed. He knocked again, but there was still no answer. After weighing his options, he realized it would be highly inappropriate to barge into her chambers in the middle of the night based on a feeling.

Instead he turned and moved down the hallway to the rooms Elsa was occupying. He knocked and called out, "Elsa?"

A moment later he heard the soft pattering of her feet. She was belting a robe as she opened her door with a yawn. "Killian?" She asked sleepily. "It's the middle of the night. What's wrong?"

Two doors down, Liam's door opened. "Why are you two up in the middle of the night?" He asked.

Killian scratched the back of his ear. "I had a bad feeling. I went to check on Emma, but she's not answering. I didn't think it would be appropriate for me to go into her chambers in the middle of the night and-"

Elsa smiled softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll check, come." She motioned for them to follow her. She knocked on Emma's door. "Emma?" She called out softly. When there was no response, she frowned and pushed the door open, taking Killian's candle to light her way.

Her eyes landed on Emma's untouched bed. "Killian! Liam!" A chill hit the room as Elsa flicked her wrist to light the other candles around her. The room was empty, the large doors leading to the balcony open and Emma's clothes from the day before were in a heap on the floor.

Killian came to a skidding halt next to the queen. "Emma!" He called out, moving to search the other rooms connected to her chambers. When he came back out, he said, "She's not here."

A piece of paper waved slightly on the dresser from the breeze coming in through the open doors. Elsa picked it up. "He took her." She looked up, Liam and Killian moving to her side quickly. "George took her." Elsa turned instantly, her face burying itself in Liam's chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, trying to stave off the cold that surrounded them. He stared at Killian. "We need to wake Snow and David," he murmured.

Killian's eyes were dark. "And then we need to go after George. I want his head on a spike," he snapped.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Thank you so much, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all of your hard work in helping me churn the chapters out! You're amazing! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _Drunk and drive by the devil's hunger_

* * *

"How did he get past the guards?" David asked, pacing in front of Grumpy and Red in the middle of Emma's chambers. Both were at a loss and it was unacceptable. There should've been no way for anyone to get into the palace without permission. _Unless the traitor let them in._ The thought weighed heavily on everyone's mind, though no one had said it out loud.

"David." Liam kept his place beside Elsa, his arm still wrapped securely around her waist. She found his solid presence was keeping her emotions and magic in check. "I think instead of figuring out how he managed to get into the castle, we best begin to strategize a rescue mission."

Elsa nodded. "Your ship, Liam?" She looked up at him. "It's the fastest in the realm, right?"

"She's the fastest in any realm." Liam nodded.

"If what we suspect is correct, then Blackbeard probably took her. Even if he didn't, she's probably being taken back to King George's land. We should go by ship." Elsa began planning. "We should prepare the ship now."

Liam hesitated. "Elsa, perhaps you should-"

"If for one moment you actually believe I'm going to stay here while you go find Emma, you are mistaken." Elsa straightened to her full height, her role as queen shining through. "Now, we need a full inventory of what is aboard your ship and what we need to stock it with. We should be able to shove off at first light at the very latest."

Snow nodded. "Elsa is right." She paused. "We all need to prepare to leave."

This time it was Killian who spoke up. "Snow, if we all leave, then who will be here to protect the kingdom from attack? This could be the diversion that George wants," he pointed out.

Grumpy straightened. "We dwarves can protect the land if you leave the army with us."

David nodded. "Of course, we'll leave our troops here on the ground. Liam, if you'll be so kind as to leave some of your men as well, that would be appreciated." Liam nodded his assent.

"Well then," Granny hefted her crossbow over her shoulder, "what are we waiting for? Let's get moving."

OUAT

Emma groaned and rolled over. She tried to bring her hands down to her head, but found she couldn't. Reluctantly opening her eyes, she looked around. She realized very quickly she was on a ship, but she was not on the _Jewel_ and she certainly wasn't in Killian's quarters. She was in the brig. And her hands were chained to the bars above her head as she laid on the cot.

"Captain Blackbeard didn't want to take any chances with you," a voice chuckled from the darkness. "Said you being the product of true love meant you could be dangerous." His cackle resounded through the dim room and Emma shivered at the sound.

OUAT

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when Smee placed his hand on Liam's shoulder. "Bring her back to us, Captain," he requested softly. "We all want Emma safe." He glanced over at Killian. "And make sure Killian doesn't take any unnecessary chances in his haste to get to her."

Liam nodded. "I promise, Smee." He paused. "Find the traitor. It is likely he was a member of our crew." Liam's voice dropped, "Trust only Harkey and Peek from our crew," he advised. "And trust only Grumpy from David's men. The four of you should be able to flush out the man responsible for this. David will disagree with me, but he's the only dwarf I know well. Keep an eye on the other six."

"Aye, Captain, you can count on us." Smee nodded, giving Liam a salute. "We'll make sure to hold him in the brig until you're back with Emma."

Liam returned his salute. "Thank you, Smee." He turned to board his ship, the others already waiting on him. There was a light snow falling around them, so he moved instantly to Elsa's side. The air warmed almost as soon as his hand touched the small of her back. "Killian, are we ready to shove off?"

Killian glanced over at his older brother. "Aye, Captain, we're ready." Killian had already given the members of the court joining them a brief overview of how a ship runs so they could help. He and Liam had determined the traitor was probably a member of their crew. He would be easiest for Smee, Peek and Harkey to find if they were left behind. Plus, they only wanted trusted advisers aboard with them.

"Well then, I believe it's time we set sail." Liam moved towards the helm to start giving orders.

"Wait!" A small voice floated from the docks. "I have something that will help you find Emma."

Snow was instantly moving to the side of the ship. "Blue!"

A moment later the blue fairy's small body shook and she stood at her full height. "I have a potion that will help you locate Emma." She pulled a small blue vile from a pouch. "Pour this on something that belongs to her. The object will become enchanted and it shall lead you to her."

Snow accepted the vile, cradling it carefully in her hand. "Thank you, Blue." She paused. "Watch over the kingdom for me?"

Blue placed a hand on Snow's shoulder. "Always, Snow. Now go, find your daughter and bring her back home." A moment later Blue was back in fairy form, flitting off towards the palace.

David's arm wrapped around his wife's waist. "We'll find her, Snow," he promised. "We always find each other," he reminded her.

OUAT

 _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ moved swiftly through the water towards George's kingdom. At the helm, Blackbeard turned to face Quinn, his first mate. "How's our prisoner doing?" He asked.

Quinn chuckled. "Quite well, Captain," Quinn drawled out. "I gave her some privacy to change into the dress we snagged for her."

Blackbeard nodded. "And have you had a chance to go over what little we were able to take from the princess's chambers?"

Quinn nodded. "Wasn't much there, Captain, but we got a bit. And it seems we got enough of a head start that we should be well within George's lands before we're caught up to."

Blackbeard nodded, though he wasn't quite as confident as Quinn. He knew _The Jewel of the Realm_ was far faster than his own ship, something that should be remedied once this was over. Part of his payment, after all, was Jones' ship. And he'd be damned if he didn't get his hands on it. That and a whole lot of gold, courtesy of the Dark One if he wasn't mistaken. He shifted on his feet and grunted. "Thank you, Quinn. That will be all. Go check on our prisoner. I don't want her left alone for too long. Don't know what kind of trouble she could find herself in." He was loathe to admit that she was quite the resourceful lass able to disarm him without much difficulty.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Quinn nodded, turning and moving below deck towards the brig.

OUAT

Everyone stood in the center of the deck as Snow pulled out a locket of Emma's from the pocket of her riding coat. Laying it flat on her palm, she sprinkled the locater spell onto it and waited.

For a moment nothing happened.

"It's not working," Killian stated. "Perhaps we should-"

"Just give it a moment," David advised. "Blue wouldn't steer us wrong," he promised.

A moment later they were rewarded by the locket rising to hover in the air. "Well, everyone," Liam took another step towards the helm. "I do believe it's time to cast off."

Elsa held up her hand. "I will hold onto the locket so it doesn't get too far ahead of us." She informed them, a moment later a burst of magic connected her to the locket. "We're ready," she confirmed.

OUAT

Emma paced the small brig, trying to clear her head and come up with options. She couldn't just sit in here and wait to be handed over to George. She had to find some sort of advantage. So far the only good thing that had happened was that they'd given her a dress to change into. At least she was fully clothed now.

"Captain asked me to watch you." Emma's eyes shot up. "Can't say it's the worst assignment I've ever been given." The man settled onto a bench across from the brig and grinned at her. "You're about to make us all filthy rich, princess."

Emma swallowed hard at that, clenching her fists together. She had to find a way out.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you so much to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you for helping me through my writer's block with this story and for all the work you do! And good luck today! ~XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Drive your son like a railroad spike_

* * *

Emma stared down at the gruel in the bowl on her lap. The food on this ship made her stomach churn. Or maybe it was just the food they were feeding _her_. She closed her eyes and tried to force a bite down. She felt her stomach churn as she swallowed.

The first mate, Quinn, returned at that moment. "You should really eat, princess," he leered at her. "Wouldn't want you to get too skinny. I'm fairly certain King George wouldn't want a skinny wench."

Emma straightened to her full height. "I am not a wench, _pirate_ , and it would do you well to remember that. Once you are captured it will be remembered you did not treat me with the proper respect."

The man laughed again. "Captured? You honestly believe they'll get to us before we're in King George's kingdom. Not likely, lass." He sighed and leaned against the bars of the brig. "It's a bloody shame we can't have a wee bit of fun with you, though. I mean, from what I hear, you've already ruined yourself with a mere orphan boy."

Emma's eyes narrowed at his accusation and the way in which he spoke of Killian. "I'd take that mere orphan boy a hundred times over before I'd let the likes of you near me," she spat, moving away from the bars.

The pirate glowered at her. "You say that now, princess. Who knows, though," he threatened. "May not have much of a choice, eh?" His cackling laughter followed him down the hallway and Emma swallowed back the bile.

 _Please, Killian, please find me._ She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to the cool metal bars. _Please._

OUAT

Killian stood at the bow of the ship, his scope in hand. "We'll find her, Killian." David's voice appeared next to him. "I know we will."

Killian sighed and tucked the scope into its proper place at his side. "I know, Dave, it's just the longer it takes the more worried I become that something could happen to her. And if she's been taken by pirates, or even members of the guard…." He glanced down at his boots. "She's a beautiful woman. Not all men believe in good form," he finally voiced his fears.

David tensed next to Killian. "I know. I know the fear you're feeling. It's what I felt when I received your letters. She's beautiful and was on a ship with men I don't know. We were quite lucky they were honorable. And they were led by you and Liam." He motioned back to the captain who was standing at the helm with Elsa.

"We both love her," Killian spoke up. "In different ways of course. Liam is very protective over her. She's the sister we never had to him."

"And you?" David asked slowly.

Killian kept his gaze steady and his shoulders straight. "I love her with all that I am," he stated confidently. "I didn't know it could feel like this."

David sighed. "That would be true love." He shook his head. "We've been wanting Emma to find it, but damn, I guess she's not my little girl anymore."

"She'll always be your little girl," Killian cut in. "Always."

David smiled softly at the lieutenant. "Well, Snow and I couldn't have found a better match for her if we'd tried to ourselves." He patted Killian's arm. "Now, let's focus on bringing her home. I do believe we'll have a wedding to plan then."

When Killian had wandered back to speak with Lancelot and Robin a voice sounded next to David. "Did I hear the word 'wedding' come out of your mouth?"

David sighed, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. "Yes, darling, you did."

"What did the young lieutenant have to say?" She asked.

"He loves our daughter. Very much, if that wasn't already obvious," he huffed. "Emma has found her husband, I believe."

"It's what we always wanted for her," Snow reminded him.

"She's just... she's not a little girl anymore." David rested his chin on the top of her head, pulling his wife firmly in front of him.

"No, she's a beautiful and strong young woman. She's made a good decision in Killian, though. I know it. I'm just so happy she found him, particularly since she'd been so determined to make that deal with Prince Baelfire."

"There'd been no stopping her then, and it seems there's no stopping her now." Even though he was still grumbling, Snow could hear the happiness and acceptance in his tone. He liked Killian, he just didn't like Emma being anything other than their baby girl.

Snow sighed. "We need to find her quickly, otherwise we won't have a wedding," Snow voiced her fear.

"We're on the right course, Snow. We'll find her, we'll always find her," David assured her.

Snow hummed in agreement. "Still, wouldn't it be nice not to have to look?" David just chuckled, knowing that was not in the cards for them. They were going to constantly have to keep villains at bay. It was their job as heroes.

OUAT

Emma turned on the narrow cot again. She hated how dark the brig was at night. There was no light at all streaming in from anywhere. The boat rocking was not comforting as it had been on _The Jewel of the Realm_. More than anything, she missed Killian. She missed the solidness of his body and his strength.

She jumped when an unfamiliar sound echoed down the hallway, followed by a low stream of light. "Evening, princess." Quinn grinned as his appeared in front of the brig.

Emma swallowed hard and stood. "Is it?" She snapped.

He hung his lantern on a hook and pulled out a set of keys. Emma watched with wide eyes, knowing nothing good could come from him letting her out in the middle of the sea. "I think, princess, it's time I teach you a bit of respect." She swallowed hard and pressed herself into the wall, hoping she would somehow be able to slither around him and escape. "There's nowhere to run," he taunted, stepping into the small space, his hand reaching out tangle in her hair. She let out a yelp as he tugged her forward.

She felt something pulse inside of her. She had no idea what it was. The moment one hand yanked her head back and the other reached for the top of the bodice of her dress, she felt it thrumming inside of her. She could only describe it as light and power. Raising her hands, he suddenly shot backwards, hitting the wall with a loud thud, crumbling to the ground. Staring down at her palms, she could see the light shining from them.

 _Magic._

With the adrenaline still coursing through her veins, Emma pulled the sword and dagger off of Quinn's unconscious body and moved quietly down the hallway. Perhaps she could use her magic to take control of the ship and turn it around.

When she reached the deck, she found it was sparsely occupied with the night shift, Blackbeard, though was at the helm, turning a pouch over in his hand. He noticed her instantly. "How in the bloody hell did you get out?" He called above the raging wind. A storm was brewing around them. The rocking of the ship had been minimal just moments before. The sky above them, though, was black and the waves were rocking them from side to side with such force that someone could easily slip overboard.

Four men instantly charged at her. She didn't think, just dropped the sword and held her hands out. They all went careening back, two flying overboard. Blackbeard was up in an instant. "You have magic?" He snapped. "I knew you'd be dangerous," he muttered, charging forward again, sword drawn. Reacting on instinct, Emma deflected his blade, sending it over the edge of the ship, causing Blackbeard to stumble, one of his men falling overboard as the ship continued to rock dangerously.

Looking overhead, Emma realized she could be the one causing the oncoming storm. Her emotions were tangled and strong. Anger was coursing through her veins. When Blackbeard let out a scream, she focused her attention back on him and ducked, sprinting to the opposite side of the ship, nearly tripping over her dress as she prepared to hopefully knock him unconscious as well. None of his men were helping him, the two who were still on deck and the few that came up when they heard the scuffle were staring at her terrified. She felt like she'd gone down a rabbit hole. With the boat rocking dangerously in the water and waves whipping them around, it reminded her of stories she'd heard of a mythical land called Neverland, where mermaids would whip up a storm without a second thought.

It was with that thought that she managed to throw Blackbeard from the ship. A glowing hole opened up when his body hit the water. One of the crewmen dashed towards the helm, trying to steer the ship away from the black hole. It was too late though, the boat sailed swiftly through.

OUAT

Emma sputtered and trudged her way through the murky water. The _Queen Anne's Revenge_ capsized the moment it hit the new waters, the hull smashing straight into a rock. She wasn't sure if the men she'd thrown overboard had gone through what she could only assume was a portal. And she wasn't sure what happened to the men still aboard the ship as they sailed through it.

She honestly didn't care.

She collapsed on the sandy beach, coughing up water. She shivered involuntarily and closed her eyes. She knew she needed to gather up her strength, she knew she needed to find shelter and figure out where she was, but she was just so tired.

In the next moment, her eyes fell closed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for editing this! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _Into the water let it pull him under_

* * *

Something underneath her felt grainy and uncomfortable. Her entire body felt heavy and abused, like she'd been beaten around and soaked in something. She grunted slightly, her throat feeling raw.

" _What is it?"_ Emma groaned at the sound in her ear.

" _Is it a bird?" Another asked._

" _No, you idiot, it's a person, just like us_ _,_ _"_ _a_ _third snapped._

" _It doesn't look like us. Maybe it's a fish. Or a mermaid_ _,_ _"_ _t_ _he second suggested._

" _Do you see a tail?" The first snapped._

" _It's a girl_ _,_ _"_ _t_ _he third voice said in aggravation. "Like Wendy."_

" _Another Wendy? She looks too old to be like Wendy. Wendy looked like a bird too. Like a Wendy Bird. Maybe she could be our mother since Wendy couldn't?" The third suggested._

Emma let out another groan and opened her eyes, pushing herself up. "Will the three of you please be quiet?" She sputtered, coughing slightly. "My head is killing me."

The three boys, one very young, the other slightly older and the third absolutely terrifying even though he still had to be younger than she was, stared at her. "Who are you?" The third snapped.

Emma's eyes narrowed at the clear lack of manners. "My name is Princess Emma. I'm from Misthaven," she introduced herself primly. "I was a prisoner on a pirate ship. We went through a portal and landed here where our boat capsized." She motioned to the water. "I've no clue what became of the pirates," she said absently. "Now, if you'll please help me find the palace, I would very much like to meet your rulers and then find a way home."

The third boy howled in laughter. "Palace? We don't have one of those here. There are no grown ups. Just Pan."

Emma's head fell to the side and she wondered if this was some sort of elaborate dream and she'd wake up in her bed, ready for breakfast with Killian the following morning. Her stomach churned at the thought of her lieutenant and she wondered if perhaps _he_ was the dream and she'd actually wake up at the Dark One's castle still betrothed to Prince Baelfire.

"Felix, I think she's going to be sick," one of the boys stated. "Perhaps we should get the Emma Bird something to eat." He paused. "Will you be our mother?" He asked.

Felix rolled his eyes. "We don't need a mother." He stood up and yanked on Emma's arm. "Welcome to Neverland. Pan will decide your fate," he informed her sharply.

 _Neverland_. Emma realized that he meant Peter Pan. She'd heard stories of Neverland as a child. A place where children ran wild and there were no grown ups to order them around. There was magic and mermaids and fairies. It all sounded so magical and wonderful and perfect, except at night the boys would cry for their mothers. Pan wouldn't let them leave though, he'd keep them on the island, forever apart from those who loved them. Forever alone. She shivered at the thought. She'd never wanted to run away. She had her parents and Killian and Elsa and Liam and her entire court. She had people who loved her and she loved them. She wanted to go home.

Holding her head high, with the dignity of the princess she was raised to be, Emma nodded. "Fine, take me to him," she snapped coolly.

They trekked through the woods for nearly twenty minutes. Emma stumbled in her waterlogged boots, her skirts still heavy with sea water. She kept quiet though, intent to show these children no weakness. She would have to wait to see what she was up against in regards to Pan before she figured out how to deal with the fact that she could've easily just found herself captured by children. Of all the things. To go from being captured by pirates to unruly youths, she wasn't sure which way was up or which way was down. She was beginning to feel like the girl she read about who wound up in Wonderland. _Alice_ , she thought she remembered her name was Alice.

They reached a campsite and Felix looked around for someone who clearly wasn't there. "Put her in a cage," he ordered.

Emma's eyebrow shot up. "I should think not." She stood her ground. She was at least taller and older and more likely stronger than these children. "I will wait right here while you fetch this Pan, but I will not be locked up like a prisoner or a wayward child."

The boy, Felix, pressed a blade to her throat. "You will do as I say." Emma wasn't even thinking as she raised her hand and he was blasted backwards. He fell against a tree.

"What was that you were saying about me doing as you order?" She questioned. "Now," she took a seat on a boulder, "I believe I'd like some water and I will wait here." She set her hands primly in her lap and was only still for a moment before a boy scrambled up with a coconut filled with water. "Thank you," she murmured with a soft smile. "Now go fetch Pan," she ordered Felix sharply. He grumbled something as he stood up, turning and stalking away. It was clear he could use a bit of parental discipline. They probably all could. Perhaps there would be a way to get them off this island once she was rescued.

She nearly choked on her water when she realized that her family may not know to search for her in another realm. They may not have any way to even get through a portal. She suddenly wasn't feeling quite as confident as before.

OUAT

 _The Enchanted Forest Seas, Hours Earlier_

"Something's wrong," Elsa murmured. "I can feel it. Something's changed." A chill grew in the air and Liam locked the wheel, crossing the deck of the ship to her side. "It's Emma. She's not here anymore."

Everyone stared at her blankly. "What do you mean not here?" Lancelot asked slowly. "The necklace, it's still moving." He pointed to the trinket that still moved forward in the air.

Elsa was already shaking her head, "I have a feeling that won't last very long," she whispered. "Emma is not in this realm any longer." Just as soon as she spoke the words, the locket dropped to the deck of the ship with a thud.

The entire ship was silent.

Snow swallowed hard. "That doesn't mean that she's-"

"No." Elsa shook her head. "If she'd died at sea it would've plunged straight into the ocean. It means that it can't follow her. The spell has stopped working because it can't follow her without a portal."

"So if we can find a portal," Robin began, "then the necklace will lead us to Emma? We won't have to know where she is?" He questioned.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, we just need a portal."

Everyone was quiet again. "No one has one," David surmised. He glanced at Liam. "How close are we to the nearest port?"

Liam motioned for them to come below. "She's enchanted, she'll be able to steer herself for a bit. Let's pull a map and see if we can find a place where we will be able to obtain a portal," he suggested.

OUAT

 _Neverland_

The Lost Boys scurried around her, blatantly staring at her as she sat on her rock waiting for Pan. She was tempted to speak to them, to try to sway them to understand her problem, but they just kept asking her to stay and be their mother. And that was when they weren't calling her the Emma Bird. She shook her head, she was ready to go home.

"Well, look at what washed up on our shoreline," a lilted voice that reminded her slightly of Killian and Liam's only younger, echoed from the tree line of the camp. "A mother."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "I'm _not_ a mother," she told him. "My name is Princess Emma of Misthaven. And I require a way back to my realm."

The boy laughed. "A way back to your realm?" He shook his head. "I'm afraid that's impossible, Mother. No person can leave this realm once they arrive. Unless you came with a portal, which, if you require a way home, I suspect you didn't." He sat down at her feet. "Now, Mother, I'm Peter. I think you should tell us a story."

Emma gaped at him and stood up. "I am not your mother, nor do I wish to be. You are all a bunch of unruly children. Now, tell me how to get home," she demanded.

The boy's face fell, but Emma could tell it was no more than an act, just as it had been a lie that he didn't have a way home for her. "You don't want to be our mother?" He asked softly. "We need a mother."

"You really don't want to be our mother?" A little boy waddled up. He had to be Roland's age and she felt her resolve crumpling.

"Fine, if I tell you one story, perhaps then you'll help me find a way to my home to my mother," she compromised, sitting back down and pulling the little boy up onto her lap. She thought back on all of the stories she knew, fairytales from stories she'd read and been told, her parents own story, stories of her friends' lives. She smiled softly, she decided to begin telling hers and Killian's story. Short as it may be, she already knew it was her favorite.

OUAT

 _The Enchanted Forest Seas_

"We'll be here by nightfall." Liam pointed to Port Prince. "It's a bit of an unsavory port, frequented by pirates," he warned the royalty. "That should mean there are the greatest treasures, though."

"Let's make port tonight. We'll find a tavern, someone there will know something," Snow advised.

Robin nodded. "If I may suggest, I believe it would be best if Killian and Liam lost their royal uniforms for this."

Elsa nodded and held up her hands. Moments later their outfits matched the rest of the groups, darker, decidedly less royal. "You know of a good tavern, correct?" She asked Liam.

Liam nodded and slipped an arm around her waist. "Aye, darling, I know just the place." He shared a knowing look with Killian.

"We should be able to find information on Emma's kidnapping there as well." Killian swallowed hard. "We'll find her. We have to find her."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Again, a big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for getting me these chapters back so quickly! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _Don't you lift him, let him drown alive_

* * *

 _Port Prince_

When _The Jewel of the Realm_ made port that evening, dusk had just set in. Liam had been right. The port was unsavory at best, not exactly the type of place royalty would be found, but exactly the kind of place a pirate like Blackbeard would frequent. "Well," Snow commented, looking around at the men trekking down the docks, "it's not the worst I've encountered," she admitted, recalling her banditry days.

David kept his place beside her, his hand on the hilt of his sword and body tense, prepared for a fight. "It's been awhile since we've had a true adventure," he commented. "What do you say, Snow, ready to save our kingdom and our daughter?"

She beamed at him. "I'd distress if I wasn't included." She looped her arm in the crook of his elbow, glancing behind her as the rest of them prepared to leave the ship. The port was large, and though it was crowded, most of the ships were gathered closer to the Harbormaster. After much discussion, Elsa had cloaked the ship just before it reached port and they had docked in the shadows, that way they shouldn't have to leave anyone aboard the ship. She also intended to put a protection spell around it that should blast anyone back who wasn't related to her. Blood magic, she'd called it. Snow vaguely recalled Cora practicing blood magic. The memory made her shiver.

"We're ready?" Lancelot asked as they all peered down at the dock. There didn't seem to be any prying eyes around that would notice them appear out of thin air. When everyone nodded, he said, "Well then, let's move quickly. We shouldn't linger here."

A moment later they were all standing on the dock, watching as Elsa raised her hands, murmuring to herself as she cast the protection spell around the ship. She nodded and stepped back, slumping slightly against Liam. "We're ready."

Liam gently pressed his hands against her shoulders, lightly massaging them. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "Yes, now let's go. Killian looks ready to abandon us all and I believe you promised Smee not to let him run off half-cocked to find Emma on his own."

Liam's eyes followed Elsa's to where Killian was standing off on his own looking terrified, impatient, angry and worried all in one. "You're right, darling, we should go," he agreed. He stepped back and extended his arm to her. "Shall we?"

"It's about damn time," Granny snapped, her crossbow resting on her shoulder. "Let's move now," she ordered.

Red rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Granny, no one's going to speak to us with you carrying around that thing." She motioned to the weapon.

"Oh, they'll talk to me alright." She tapped the top of her bow. "This makes everyone talk," she stated seriously.

"So does turning into a wolf," Red muttered as she fell into step beside Lancelot. The former knight just chuckled and threw his arm over her shoulder. "You know the family resemblance is incredibly clear in your personalities, right?" He teased. She shucked him off with a fake glare that morphed easily into a smile and a fond shake of her head.

Behind them, Robin was walking next to Killian. "Stop sulking," he ordered. "It won't help Emma. We're going to find her. And she's fine. Wherever she landed, she's fine," he assured him.

Killian sighed. "I know we all keep saying that, but we don't truly know it. I'd feel better if I knew she was in one piece."

"This is Emma we're talking about," Robin reminded him. "She's tougher than all of us combined. She can take care of herself. Trust me."

"Right here!" Liam called out from the back of the group. "This is the tavern." He motioned to the sign that was creaking above the door, hanging on by one hinge.

Granny snorted. "If I owned an establishment, I'd surely keep it in better condition." Shaking her head, she pulled the door open before one of the men could.

Even dressed in travel attire, the group looked far better than the ragtag bunch that made up the Scarlett Tavern. Elsa shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, having never been in anywhere quite like this. "Just stay by me, lass," Liam advised. "It will all be fine." The room was noticeably chilled at her unease, so he placed his hand at the small of her back. "Try to calm down, Elsa," he murmured. "We don't want anyone to know we have someone as powerful as you with us quite yet. You are quite the secret weapon we have on our side."

She took a few calming breaths, reaching over and lacing her hand with his. He shivered for a moment before his thumb gently ran across the back of her hand and she calmed, the chill dissipating almost instantly. She nodded that she was alright and David pushed forward, leading the way to a large table in the back where they could hunker down together and work out their strategy for tackling the group here. When they were all settled in with mugs of ale in front of them Granny asked, "What's the plan? Scare them into giving us information?" The older woman propped her crossbow up on the tabletop, daring anyone to so much as look at them the wrong way.

Robin chuckled at the woman and rolled his eyes. It amazed him that this was the same woman who kitted blankets and sweaters and stuffed animals for Roland, told some of his son's favorite bedtime stories (no one could beat Lancelot's though), and made the worlds best food (according to little Roland). And now here she was ready to take out an entire tavern of sailors and pirates with her crossbow. "Not quite, Granny," he told her with a pat on the hand. "I think a softer touch is in order here." The former thief stood up. "Killian, what do you say we go try our luck at dice over there and see what we can pick up?"

Killian nodded, grabbing his mug. "Aye, that sounds preferable. Remember, we're looking for a portal and any information on George or Blackbeard," he reminded the group before following Robin to the other end of the tavern. When they both set down pouches of coins they were immediately welcomed.

Liam held a hand out to Elsa. "Well, your majesty," he grinned at her, "some naval officers from Tortuga, which is an island just a few kingdoms away, are over there." He motioned to a table by the door. "Care to join me?"

Elsa hesitated, the thought of hiding her powers around strangers suddenly quite daunting. "Liam, I don't know..."

"If you're worried about your powers, don't be. I'll be with you the entire time." At her skeptical look, he took her hand. "Elsa, I promise, I won't leave you."

Granny rolled her eyes and snorted. "Go on, girl, trust the boy. He'll take care of you. These men always do." She paused. "Except when they're getting themselves in trouble and us women are having to step in to do the hard work." She eyed Lancelot and David knowingly. Both men rolled their eyes, but didn't respond. Red and Snow snickered and winked at each other.

She took a deep breath, her blue eyes connecting with his, and nodded. "Alright, I trust you, Liam," she agreed.

David watched them leave. "Liam is good for Elsa," he surmised. "And since the four of them are out there, what do you say we find someone willing to talk?" He asked Snow, standing and holding his hand out.

"Let's. There." She pointed to another corner. "The emblem, that's the Maritime Kingdom. Ariel and Eric," she murmured, leading David towards their table. She noted that Lancelot and Red had moved to the long bar area off to the side, while Granny pushed her way towards a table of older gentlemen who looked more like huntsmen than sailors. She'd inevitably regale them with tales of the wolf massacres.

OUAT

Killian chuckled and shook his head as he raked in his winnings again. Who knew that being forced to gamble aboard Liam's ship (something his good form told him was bad), would actually help him in the end? "You're quite the dice player there, Jones." The pirate grinned at him. "I'm a bit jealous." He chuckled. "So, what brings you to port with a former thief?" At Robin's arched brow, he chuckled. "I remember seeing your wanted posters around. Not many of 'em made it to ports, but some of 'em did. Quite a bit of trouble you scared up for yourself with Nottingham. So much so that he managed to get posters as far away from Sherwood Forest as this port." He shook his head with a grin. "Admirable, sticking it to the wayward law like that."

Robin chuckled. "Nottingham and I never saw eye-to-eye on much," he admitted. Turning to Killian, he explained. "We were fine, he even ignored some of my ways, until the woman he was chasing after married me. That was Marian. She died when Roland was just an infant."

"So," the pirate interrupted, "what is it you two is looking for?"

Killian tapped a gold coin on the scarred tabletop. "We're actually looking for a bit of information," he admitted.

The pirate's ears perked up at that. "Information." He skimmed his dirty finger around the rim of his mug of ale before flagging down a bar wench. "Next round's on them." He motioned to Killian and Robin. "We're out, lads," he told the other men before leading them to an empty table. "You." He pointed to Robin. "You're with Queen Snow and King David." He motioned to another table. "They don't hide too well in this crowd," he pointed out. "None of you do." He chuckled. "You want to know about Princess Emma. Blackbeard had her last I heard. His men were hooting and hollering about it all the way to the palace." He accepted the ale from the wench. Killian and Robin nodded as well, waiting for the pirate to finish. "I heard they had her. They stopped at a port. Not this one. Just for a few hours. They were headed in the direction of George's kingdom and they definitely had her in tow."

Robin leaned forward. "Why did they stop?" He asked slowly.

"Word was they were looking for a portal. A get out of jail card if they needed it to escape George. Even Blackbeard recognized that he and the," the man's voice dropped, "Dark One," he cleared his throat, "can be fickle friends. And Blackbeard found one," he told him in a quiet voice.

"Is there someone here who could help us find a portal?" Killian asked, his voice dropping even more.

The pirate chuckled. "Your king and queen over there, they're talking to two people who just happened across three beans if what I hear is true."

Killian and Robin both turned. "Should we?" Killian asked.

Robin shook his head. "No, Snow and David can handle it," he assured him. He faced the pirate again, tossing a couple of gold coins on the table. "Thanks."

The pirate scooped them up. "Don't mention it. Anything else you need?"

Killian hesitated for a moment. "Someone we know was pulled through a portal. Anyway we can find out which land she was taken to?" He remembered what Elsa said about the charmed locket, but he'd much rather have a good backup plan.

The pirate studied him for a moment. "So, you're sweet on Princess Emma." He shook his head. "Well, I suppose it's fitting, you being a navy man and all." Killian was going to protest, but the pirate shook his head. "I was one meself once. Can spot the form a ship's length away." He beckoned them forward. "There's a lass who lives three shops down. Word is that she can find anyone for a price."

Killian laid three more coins down. "Thank you." He nodded before moving back towards their table. Lancelot, Red, Liam and Elsa were already there. They'd been told about the same woman. The only thing they needed now was a portal.

"We're leaving." David had snagged Granny from her table and had his arm around Snow's waist. "Now." He pulled them towards the door.

"Mate, what's going on?" Killian asked.

"We need to get away from here." Snow murmured.

"Why?"

She looked around. "Because I lifted a bean off one of them and they'll notice. Let's go."

"This way," Elsa murmured. "We need to find Emma and there's a woman who can help us."

David glanced into the window of the tavern. "Okay, but the bean needs to go back to the ship."

"Robin and I can go," Killian volunteered.

"Actually," Elsa murmured, "one of the men we spoke to says that it takes the blood of someone related to her. It's a form of blood magic. David, you, Killian and Robin go. The rest of us will go back to the ship," she ordered.

David pressed the bean into his wife's hand. "Be safe," he whispered.

She pressed a kiss to his lips. "You too."

OUAT

 _Neverland_

Emma tried to close her eyes, but she was honestly too frightened to sleep. There was no telling what these boys would do to her if she wasn't on guard. Instead, she found herself sitting up against a tree, ready to fight one of them. Silently, she prayed to all of the gods that her family would find her, that Killian would find her.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Thank you, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all that you do! You're amazing! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _The good Lord speaks like a rolling thunder_

* * *

 _King George's Kingdom_

"You're telling me they just fell through a portal!" He screamed.

Rumplestiltskin let out a maniacal laugh. "Ah, yes." He nodded, holding up a finger. "And they went to land with no way back."

George let out a loud yell, throwing his chalice across the room, getting little satisfaction as it banged against the wall. He hoped there was at least a dent. "You promised me, you promised to help me in this war and-"

"And what?" Rumple asked. "You hired the pirate who lost the princess," he pointed out. "I set it up for her original kidnapping and you hired honorable men," he continued. "What does it matter, though? King David and Queen Snow will likely leave their kingdom unattended in the search for their daughter. Just take it."

"I don't want their kingdom. I want Charming's head on a platter!" George screamed.

Rumplestiltskin's mouth fell open. "Well, I can help with that." He paused. "For a price." He laughed and snapped his fingers, a globe and a new contract appearing. "Just sign on the dotted line."

OUAT

 _Port Prince_

David rapped sharply at the door where the woman with the ability to help them lived. It took a full minute for the door to swing open. "I don't take visitors this late," she stated simply. David opened his mouth to respond, but she paused. "Oh my, it is you. I didn't think you'd come, please come in. I'll put on some tea."

Killian was already shaking his head. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we don't have time for tea. We need help and-"

"You need it quickly, yes I know, Lieutenant Jones. I can sense just how much you love Princess Emma." The woman moved towards the kitchen area of her cottage, lighting the stove to put on some boiling water for tea regardless of Killian's earlier words. "Now, please, have a seat. I'll go get my globe."

"I'm sorry," Robin interrupted her. "But how do you know who we are? We just-"

"Just heard about me. Yes I know." She smiled softly at them. "I'm something of a seer," she admitted. "While it is often a burden, tonight it brings me great pleasure. It's not often a group of heroes come to me for help." She continued towards a cabinet, reaching down to pull out a globe. She sighed and set it down on a table. "Now, I just need you, King David." She held out her palm. "Let me have you hand." The three men all stepped forward and David rested his hand in the woman's. "We're going to prick your finger here and you just think of your beautiful daughter," she instructed as she pressed his pointer finger to the spindle at the top and watched as his blood trickled down onto the globe. The red swirled with the cream and after a moment it gathered in one place.

"Well?" Killian asked. "Do you know where she is?"

The woman frowned. "It's worse than I hoped. You will have quite the journey ahead of you," she murmured. "Your daughter, King David, she's in Neverland."

OUAT

 _Neverland_

"You should eat something, Mother." Pan set a plate on the ground next to her. "We really enjoyed your stories. Perhaps tonight you could sing us a lullaby." He paused. "And maybe help fix some of our clothes. It's so nice to have a mother again."

"Even if she is an Emma Bird." Emma learned the evening before that the young boy was named Caleb. He came careening up to her, settling down against her side.

"Okay, Caleb, for the last time, I'm not a bird. I'm a person, just like you, only I happen to be a grown one. And as for you, Pan," she narrowed her eyes in on the boy who knew what he was doing. All of this was very calculated on his part, she just wasn't sure to what end yet. "I'm not your mother. I have family at home who are waiting for me. I can't stay here with you."

Pan scowled. "Well then, we may have to punish our mother. I believe you should go to the cage."

Emma stood, gently knocking Caleb away. "Ask Felix about the last time he tried to put me in there." She looked at the boy. "Or did you not tell Peter Pan?"

Pan's eyes flew between Emma and Felix. "What have you not told me, Felix?" He asked very slowly.

"Emma blasted him away!" Caleb cried out. "She's magic!"

Pan spun to stare at her. "You have magic?" He asked slowly.

Emma nodded. "Yes, and that means you won't be locking me up in any cage just because you think I need to be punished because I won't be your mother."

Pan seemed to consider this before he snapped, "Eat. Felix, you're with me."

Emma wondered if she'd put Felix in danger, but based on the look on Pan's face, she had a feeling she was more likely to be in danger now that he knew she had magic. She just had to keep it quiet that she couldn't really control it. Maybe if she seemed all powerful he would believe she could control even him.

OUAT

 _Port Prince_

David, Killian and Robin had just made it to the dock when they heard, "There they are! He's the thief!"

David craned his neck. "Bloody hell, we've been found," he muttered.

Just as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Robin shouted, "Duck!" David rolled and an arrow flew over his head, lodging into one of the pirate's chest.

David was up and moving, his sword out, with Killian by his side. They were so close to the ship, Lancelot, Granny, Red, Snow, Liam and Elsa heard the chaos. With the bean secured on the still protected ship, the six of them debarked, weapons ready as the pirates aboard the dock all moved to join in on the fight, aware that a great treasure could await them.

Elsa held up her hands. "Allow me," she muttered, the ground beneath their attackers turning to ice suddenly and the dock cracking down the middle separating them from the rest of the port.

Lancelot straightened, he hadn't even had a chance to draw his sword on a man. "Well, with you around, Elsa, the rest of us don't even need weapons."

Liam stared at her in awe. "You're absolutely brilliant."

Elsa flushed lightly at his compliment before turning. "We need to leave. Do you know where we're going?" She asked sharply.

"Aye," Killian responded. "Neverland." Dropping the cloaking and protection spells, Elsa led them on the ship. Using her magic, she dropped the ropes so they could shove off.

Killian took the helm while Liam moved to Elsa's side. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

She turned her head up to look at him. "You're not afraid?" She asked quietly.

His brow furrowed. "Of what?"

"Of me. Of my magic," she clarified. "What I did back there, it's powerful and overwhelming and quite honestly, it still terrifies me."

He smiled down at her, his hands raising tentatively to cup her face. "I'm not scared in the least, Elsa. And neither is anyone here. You saved us all. You stopped a fight that could've taken one of our lives, that could've delayed or hindered our journey to find Emma. You're a bloody hero."

"You're being too kind, Liam," she protested, even as her hands rose to wrap lightly around his wrists.

"I'm being honest." He stepped her backwards into the shadows. "I would never lie to you, Elsa. And you could never scare me," he promised her softly.

"Even when I scare myself?" She asked.

"When you do that, I promise to be strong enough for you as well." His words were spoken quietly, but fiercely.

She tipped her head up. "It seems Emma is not the only lucky one to have found someone, is she?" She asked hesitantly.

Liam dipped his head slightly. "Elsa, I would be honored to court you." He murmured. "You must remember, though, I'm just a naval captain with a thief for a father."

Swallowing hard, Elsa stepped up on her toes. "And you've more honor than most of the men in my own guard. More than any who have attempted to court me. I'd count myself lucky." With more hesitance than she'd like to admit, she brushed her lips lightly over his. He returned the kiss with just a bit of pressure, not wanting to terrify her.

When she pulled back, she was flushing. A throat cleared behind them. "Sorry to interrupt," Red was grinning shamelessly, "but we're about ready to toss the bean. Lancelot says that we should all hold on, portal jumping is rocky," she warned.

Liam, whose ears were bright red at getting caught in a private moment by the wolf, nodded. "Thank you, lass."

OUAT

 _Neverland_

Pan and Felix were hovered over a map of the island, when Pan looked up. "What is it, Peter?" Felix asked.

"Newcomers," he murmured. "Quite a few."

Felix looked around. "Where?"

Pan stared down at his map. "A ship landed here." He pointed out towards Mermaid Lagoon. "The mermaids will handle them," he decided. His hand hovered over a spot near the Echo Caves. "And someone else has landed here."

"Should we send the boys?" Felix asked.

Pan nodded. "Yes, whoever it is, capture them and bring him to my tree. I'll handle him there," he decided.

OUAT

Emma could feel the air around her shift. The Lost Boys who were at the camp were dueling, they seemed unaware of the change, but she could feel it. Her body hummed with the awareness of it all. Someone new was here. She just hoped it was her family.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Thank you so much to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia! Thanks for putting in the extra work to make sure these chapters make sense! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _Let that fever make the water rise_

* * *

 _Neverland_

Felix led a group of Lost Boys towards the Echo Caves. Pan wanted to know who'd landed on the island, so he could figure out what to do with him. Or her. When Felix mentioned that he was afraid the princess's family may come for her, or that one of the pirates could wash up on shore, Pan wasn't concerned. That worried Felix a bit. The group in the ship that the mermaids would take care of was large enough that it could be a search party. Taking a breath and curbing his thoughts, Felix reminded himself that Pan never lost. Pan would take care of this and Felix would gladly help him.

"This way, men," Felix ordered, turning sharply. "Keep up." He rolled his eyes when one of the boys started whistling and the entire group fell in line. Instead he just trudged forward, his ax thrown over his shoulder.

OUAT

 _Pan's Camp_

Emma paced the camp in slow circles. There had to be a way off the island. She just needed to get away from the camp. She knew that she could walk away and these boys watching her wouldn't fight her, they'd seen what she could do. It was the fact that wherever she went, Pan would know about it that was stopping her.

Then again, he could track her down all he wanted to, what did it matter? It would be far more beneficial to her to get the lay of the land. Decision made, she hiked up the skirts of her dress and stomped towards the edge of the camp.

"Peter says you need to stay here," Caleb called out.

Emma turned sharply. "Well, you can tell _Peter_ that I went for a walk." She held her head high and stormed off into the surrounding jungle. She thought she heard Caleb call out to her, but she just kept walking. She needed to find out who'd come to the island and if they could help get her back to the Enchanted Forest. She hoped, far more than she probably should, that it was her family who was here to save her. Picking up a sharp rock, she made an X on the nearest tree, hoping that Pan wouldn't disappear it so she couldn't find her way back if she had to.

OUAT

 _The Jewel of the Realm_

The ship jolted when it landed in the waters of Neverland. "Well, that was..." Elsa paused, her hand still gripping Liam's tightly. "Something."

Lancelot shook his head. "The landing is never smooth," he muttered.

"Now we can sail right to the island?" David asked.

Liam and Killian shared a look. " _Bloody hell!_ " Killian smacked his hand on the wheel. "We don't have a map."

"A map?" Granny asked with a snap. "No one thought of that before we left?"

Killian growled. "We were a bit busy trying to find her to begin with," he reminded the older woman. A loud crack of thunder echoed overhead.

"Bloody hell," Liam muttered. "Killian, we're in for a hell of a storm," he called out. Killian nodded, reacting appropriately and quickly, securing the masts.

"We're not prepared for this," David screamed, just as the boat lurched. All the passengers clung to the nearest support they could find.

Killian's eyes swiveled to Liam's. "Liam, that's not a storm."

Liam shook his head. "Mermaids."

"Mermaids?" David repeated. When the Jones brothers nodded, he growled. "I will not be capsized by fish. Lancelot, help me," he ordered, moving to a cannon aboard deck. Lancelot followed, helping David load it.

"Red!" Snow called out, motioning for her friend to help her with a net. "Let's go fishing." Granny and Robin both armed themselves with their bows, while Elsa moved to the side of the ship, intent on trying to freeze one of the fish.

Chaos erupted when Liam spun and told them to halt their efforts. "Upsetting the mermaids will only make this worse!"

"Liam's right," Killian agreed. "We don't want them to call this storm forth."

"We have to stop them if we're going to get through," Granny snapped, reloading her crossbow and aiming it towards the sea.

"If Liam says we stop, we stop." Elsa stilled her hands, moving to stand next to Killian and Liam.

"Just because you like Liam doesn't mean we should stop." David prepared another cannon. "My daughter is out there and-"

"We are her best hope of getting home," Liam shot back.

"You really think that?" Lancelot spun. "David and Snow have won back kingdoms. And this is their daughter. They have more motivation than anyone else on this ship."

"Not likely, mate." Killian stepped forward. "I love her. You are honestly suggesting that I'm not properly motivated to get her back? I would do anything for her!" He yelled.

A bolt of lightening struck near the ship and they all jumped, but it didn't cease the fighting. "She's my daughter. No one loves her like I do," Snow cut in.

"How much we love Emma doesn't mean anything. We need to stop the mermaids now." Red dropped the net into the water.

"You need to do what Liam says. He's the bloody captain!" Robin called out. "He and Killian know water travel better than anyone and the threats that come along with it."

"Oh, stop it. They're not pirates, thief, they're sailors," Granny spat. The next bolt of lightening hit a mast and the sail ripped. The arguing continued.

"It's us," Elsa murmured. "We're causing this." She moved swiftly, latching onto Liam's arm. "Liam, we have to stop fighting."

He tried to shake her off. "Elsa, right now we have bigger problems than-"

"The storm we're all causing?" She grabbed his face and drew his attention down to her. "We're causing the storm," she murmured. "If we don't stop fighting, we'll capsize ourselves."

It took a moment for him to register her words. Precariously standing on top of a barrel, he tried to get everyone's attention. It didn't work as the screaming continued. He glanced down at Elsa helplessly. "I don't know what to do," he admitted.

"Enough of this." Elsa raised her hands and focused. Everyone immediately shut up as snow rained down on them.

"Elsa!" Lancelot protested.

"Enough!" She called out as the snow continued to fall. "We are causing the bloody storm!" She told them. "All of this fighting, the anger, the animosity, it's coming from Neverland. I can feel it. If we let it, we will capsize our own ship. Now, we all know that Liam and Killian are the most adept at handling the ship. So don't fight them. We all love Emma in different ways and we all want her back. We all have the same goal," she reminded them.

Suddenly, the thumping from the mermaids dissipated and the storm cleared. She gave them a triumphant smile and the snow ceased. Carefully, Liam jumped down from the barrel. "You, love, are quite extraordinary," he murmured.

She smiled, touching his cheek lightly. "As are you, captain." She pointed over his shoulder. "I believe that's Neverland."

All eyes followed her finger. "Emma," Killian murmured softly.

OUAT

 _The Echo Caves_

George struggled inside the bamboo crate that was being carried by four Lost Boys. "Let me out! I am a king, you can't keep me in here," he ordered.

Felix chuckled. "There are no kings here. And grown ups aren't allowed in Neverland. I wager to say that Pan will have your shadow," he taunted. "I hope there was no one waiting for you at home, _your majesty_ ," he mocked cruelly.

George scowled. "I'm here to find Princess Emma. She's to be my prisoner."

One of the boys waltzing ahead of them craned his neck. "The Emma Bird? She's not your prisoner, she's our mother."

George's mouth gaped open. "Your moth-?" He shook his head. "No, she doesn't have children," he snapped.

Felix let out a bark of a laugh. "Pan says she's our mother. Now she's got an entire island full of them." He stopped in front of Pan's Tree of Regret. "Drop him boys," he ordered.

Pan appeared at that moment. "So, the great and powerful King George has come to our island." A boy with a lilting accent appeared and George scowled, but refused to respond. "What? No comments? I hear you're here to kill our mother." He tutted. "That just won't do. We need our mother." With a snap of his fingers, a filmy shadow appeared. "Kill him," Pan ordered. "The only adult on this island will be Emma." He turned. "Come on boys, I believe we should get back to camp. I need to find Mother. I rather fancy a story, don't you?"

George stared in shock as the boys let out a whoop of approval, following this Pan without so much as a question. Felix leaned down over the cage. "Goodbye, _your majesty_ ," he taunted before stepping back. He followed the path the others had taken, smiling at the sound of George's screams as his shadow was ripped from his person.

OUAT

 _Pan's Camp_

Emma let out a howl of frustration when she found herself standing in front of Pan's camp, all the boys waiting patiently for her. "We'd like to hear another story, Mother," Pan informed her. "Now, please."

Emma stepped forward. "If you think for one second that I'm going to give you anything-" she stopped when there was a tug on her skirt.

"Please, Mother, I really want to hear a story." Caleb looked up at her with huge green eyes and she found herself leaning over to scoop him up.

Settling down against a tree, she sighed. "Fine, one story," she relented. She bit her lip and thought, deciding to tell the story of how her parents met.

OUAT

 _The Jewel of the Realm_

Liam dropped anchor as close to the shore as he could. His boat was severely damaged, but Elsa assured him that she could fix it before they left. With the help of Killian and Robin, they dropped the row boat and all carefully climbed aboard. Killian rowed them slowly into a cove of the island.

Elsa swallowed hard. "There's magic here," she murmured. "It's fading, but it's here. I can feel it thrumming through me." She closed her eyes and focused. "Emma, she's here too," she told them. "We've found her."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia, you are seriously my hero. I'm not sure I've ever had such a hard time writing a chapter before. Thank you for your patience and your hard work at helping to twist this into something presentable! You're the best! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And let that river run dry_

* * *

 _The Shores of Neverland_

With no real plan or knowledge of the terrain, the group brandished their weapons and moved slowly and carefully through the jungles of Neverland. Before leaving the ship, Killian had grabbed a book he'd been studying on rumored plants in far off regions and tore out the section on Neverland. There was only one plant listed: Dreamshade. The plant was rumored to be highly poisonous, deadly to the touch. He passed the picture around, ordering everyone to memorize it so they wouldn't try to cut through it, potentially killing themselves. He wished they had more to work with, something that could tell them more about the terrain, the native inhabitants, the animals that roved the island, anything. Instead they knew nothing more than the lore they'd all heard about the boy who refused to grow up. They all knew the fairytales couldn't help them find Emma.

"I wish we had a bloody map," Liam admitted quietly to Elsa and Killian, dropping back and letting David take the lead.

Elsa sighed. "You have to stay calm, Liam," she reminded him, she could practically see the nerves he was trying to hide vibrating through him.

"Calm?" He snapped, the tension finally winning over his usually controlled demeanor. "Els, we don't have any idea what we're walking into. None of us have been here, we don't have any idea what we're walking into and-"

"You're not suggesting we go back?" Killian snapped.

"Of course not!" Liam fought to keep his voice down so the others wouldn't hear them. "I just hate not having anything to go off of. We could be walking into a bloody trap and I just wish we had something."

Killian sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know, Liam, I bloody well know, it's just, we have to find Emma."

Elsa stopped the two brothers, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "We'll find her, Killian. Alright? I need the two of you to believe that. Emma loves you both very much and she trusts you both implicitly. So, I need the both of you to pull yourselves together and prove to me that you are two of George's best navy men."

Both of the Jones brothers straightened. "You're right, lass," Killian agreed.

"Of course, Elsa, we'll find Emma." Liam glanced over at Killian. "I think it's time we take the lead."

"After you, Captain." Killian nodded with a salute.

Elsa smiled at the two men. The truth was that she did not feel nearly as confident as she appeared to be. Killian and Liam were right. Without a map they were just wandering aimlessly through a jungle they knew nothing about. They had no idea what dangers awaited them.

OUAT

 _Pan's Camp_

Emma felt the bile rise up in her throat. She'd wanted him dead, there was no lying about that. She'd imagined it. She'd imagined a time when George wouldn't be a threat to her family and her kingdom because he was dead. Still, seeing his lifeless body that Pan intentionally left on the edges of his camp for her to find, it was enough to bring her to her knees. She crumpled to the floor, her hands hovering over George's still form helplessly.

"What have you done?" She whispered. He couldn't respond, of course, he was dead. "If you'd just left us alone, you'd be alive in your kingdom and I'd be at home."

Of course the gut-wrenching truth of that was that she would've never met Killian if George had stayed out of their lives. She wouldn't trade any of this for the safety of being at home in castle without having met her lieutenant. She'd take the danger and her potential death or the possibility of her never going home again for the short amount of time she'd had with him, for having the pleasure of knowing him.

Looking at George's lifeless body, Emma felt the fear that she was spending her last days here on this island. Pan was ruthless, and she wasn't confident that her magic was enough to stave him off. If she was being honest with herself, she didn't know where her magic came from, she didn't know what caused it or how to control it. She now understood the fear Elsa felt at her powers. She had no idea what she was capable of and who she could hurt with it. The only comforting feeling she had was that she was alive _because_ of her magic.

"Oh dear, Mother. You weren't supposed to find him," Pan's voice sounded behind her and she cringed. "This is what happens to adults when they come to our island. The shadow, he takes them." Pan was trying to sound remorseful, as if he weren't to blame for the death of George. She knew better than to believe him for a moment.

Emma snorted and turned. "The shadow? You honestly think I'm stupid enough to believe that you didn't do this or orchestrate this?" Her voice was calm and cold. "You're a psychotic little child, did you know that? Whatever adult hurt you, what you've become is absurd, it's cruelty for your own pleasure," she snapped.

"And here I thought you'd be glad that George was gone. He wanted you dead, after all. I couldn't let that happen. You're our mother," he reminded her.

She roared to her feet. "I am _not_ your mother, you insolent little child. Do you understand me? You need to let me go or so help me-"

"You'll what?" Pan asked. "You think you can blow me away with your magic?" He asked. He shook his head. "You're not going to leave this island, Emma. You belong here. Your magic, it will save this island. You are apart of this island. You're going to be our mother until the end of time," he predicted.

"Pan!" Felix came to a screeching halt in front of Pan, Emma and George.

"What?" Pan snapped, spinning to look at Felix.

"In the lagoon, there's a rowboat. The mermaids didn't get whoever was on the ship," Felix reported.

Emma's eyes widened. "A ship? There were other people? They came on a ship?" She asked quickly.

Pan let out a growl, latching onto Felix's arm and pulling him away from Emma and George. "What do you mean the mermaids didn't take care of them?" He asked slowly.

"I mean that someone made it to the island," Felix answered.

Pan growled. "Get the boys. We're going hunting."

Emma watched from behind a tree, listening closely. She had a feeling that the people who were out there wandering the jungle were her family. Her family was here, she could feel it. As quietly as possible, she moved back into the jungle. She had to find them before Pan and the Lost Boys did.

OUAT

 _The Jungle of Neverland_

Killian swiped back another plant before pausing. He held up his hand to halt the expedition, listening closely. Ther was a rustle of bushes ahead of them, a sound that didn't belong. "There's someone up ahead," he murmured, readying his blade at the sound of the movement ahead of them. His senses were on high alert, ready to face whoever inhabited the island in a fight. He watched as the other members of their group prepared for a potential attack from whatever or whoever was on this island.

"Stand back, I'll be of more use in wolf form." Red moved to the small clearing next to them, handing her cloak off to Snow and transforming into a wolf. She let out a low growl, pushing herself to the front of the group, prepared to rip the throat out of the next person who crossed their path.

A moment later, Killian saw a flash of blond through the dense green jungle. His pulse quickened dramatically. "Emma?" He murmured, pushing around Red, the wolf growled in protest.

"Killian!" Liam warned as Killian stepped away from them all, advancing alone. David and Snow tried stop Killian as well, both protesting quietly.

The young lieutenant paused and turned to face them all. With his eyes full of hope, he stated certainly, "It's Emma." He moved forward despite their disagreement at the action.

"Emma?" Elsa was by his side in an instant, a restraining hand on his forearm to keep him from bolting alone. Taking a steadying breath, she asked, "Are you sure, Killian?"

Killian nodded, straightening to his full height. "Yes, I'm sure." Elsa nodded, silently motioning that she supported him.

"Killian," David's hand rested on Killian's shoulder, "I understand. This is my daughter, but you can't go traipsing ahead half-cocked just because you think you saw a flash of blond hair. We need to strategize and-"

Elsa growled, interrupting on Killian's behalf, "If Killian says it's Emma, then it's Emma."

Liam sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Elsa, darling, you need to listen to David," he advised her.

Her head spun and her eyes narrowed in on Liam, her voice turning cold, "You will _not_ tell me what to do."

"It was Emma, I know it was," Killian interjected, stopping the argument. "Liam, please, believe me."

"I believe you, Killian," Elsa replied for the rest of them, pushing past Liam and David.

"Elsa, wait, think about this." Snow tried to grab her, but Elsa simply raised a hand to silence them.

"Lead the way, Killian," she instructed, falling in line behind him. Killian nodded, pushing ahead.

"Bloody hell," Granny cut in. "Well, let's follow them, shall we? Can't have them getting themselves killed, now, can we?" She hefted her crossbow over her shoulder, following in Elsa's footsteps.

They trekked in the direction of the blond hair that Killian had spotted. They walked for five minutes before David stopped them all. "What, mate?" Killian snapped impatiently.

"It's too quiet," David murmured.

"What do you mean?" Granny asked, her crossbow up and prepared.

"David's right," Snow agreed softly. "It's too quiet."

"You all have good instincts." A boy with a lilted accent appeared before them. "Well, maybe not all of you." He motioned to Killian and Elsa. "Mother is here, but she's not right here and you can't have her back."

Red let out a long growl and approached the boy, but Snow held up a restraining hand. "What do you mean 'Mother'?" She asked quietly. "And who are you?"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Peter, Peter Pan." He bowed. "And Emma is our new mother. She's staying here with us. Forever." He held up his hand. "Before you object, you should know that I'm not alone."

A moment later they were surrounded by boys with arrows, swords and axes. "Bloody hell," Liam muttered.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Another big thanks to my awesome beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you so much for all your help! Also, in other sadder news, we're getting close to the end of Bottom of the River. Just wanted to give everyone a heads up. Stay tuned for our next project! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _And I said hold my hand, oh baby it's a long way down to the bottom of the river_

* * *

The group backed together slowly _,_ weapons raised. "They're all kids," Elsa murmured. "They're just kids. We can't fight them." A chill rose around them, light snow flakes falling. The children raised their weapons higher, even as they looked around unsettled by the sudden climate change. Even Pan looked slightly alarmed by it.

Lancelot shook his head. "They're armed kids," he pointed out, his own blade raised. "We have to defend ourselves."

"And what do you want to bet there's poison on the blades," Robin muttered under his breath, remembering what little they knew about Dreamshade and it's poisonous properties.

"Hm, I guess it's true, some adults are a bit smart," Pan murmured, even as he shivered when the snow picked up. It was clear he didn't know what caused the change in weather and they could tell that it disturbed him that he couldn't seem to stop it. Apparently, it seemed he no longer had full control over the island and its inhabitants. He shrugged. "Not that it matters, boys." He looked around at the boys surrounding them in the clearing. "Attack!" He ordered.

"We can't kill them," David muttered as he ducked when an arrow came at him.

"Just hold them off," Liam advised, his own sword clashing with another in a loud screech of metal. "And Elsa, keep the weather changing," he murmured under his breath to her. Elsa nodded, whipping up more snow. The sudden slush caused a few of the boys to slip and lose their grip on their weapons, gaining the group of adults the advantage.

Emma came up on them in the midst of the fight. Her eyes widened in fear when an arrow she knew was coated in Dreamshade just missed Killian. " _Enough_!" She held up her hands, her energy focused on the Lost Boys. The boys and their weapons went flying backwards and the fighting ceased, all eyes turning to her, momentarily stunned.

Pan rose up on his elbows. "Mother, how could you?" He asked.

Emma stepped in front of him. "You will stay away from me, do you understand me? You will stay away from all of us." She kept her hands outstretched, prepared for an attack.

She was surprised when Pan stood slowly. "Retreat!" He called out.

When they were alone again, the group breathed out a simultaneous sigh of relief. "Emma!" Killian was at her side in an instant, his hands skimming her face, raking through her hair, hauling her flush against him. "Are you alright, love?"

Emma let out a soft sob, her arms wrapping around his waist, holding him close. "I knew you'd come."

He tightened his grip on her. "I'll always find you," he murmured in her ear. "I promise, Emma, I'll always find you."

She let out a half chuckle, half sob. "Thank the gods. I was so afraid I'd lose you." She looked up, her hands raising to cup his cheeks. "Thank you."

He dropped his forehead to hers with a sigh. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." He sighed. "There are some other people who want to see you, love." He pulled back slightly.

"My Emma." Snow took that as her cue to step forward, wrapping her arms around her daughter. Tossing Red's cloak to Lancelot so he could let her shift back into her human form, David pulled his wife and daughter into his embrace. "You're safe."

Emma was passed around the group. It wasn't until she was back in Killian's embrace, Elsa holding onto her hands that it came up. "You have magic," her friend murmured softly.

Emma swallowed hard, dropping Elsa's hands and wrapping her arms around Killian. "I have magic. It's kept me alive. It's kept me away from George." She paused. "He's dead." At the shocked looks, she explained, "George. Pan killed him." She swallowed hard. "He ripped his shadow from his body and then left him for me to find. He's dead." She turned her face into Killian's chest. "Please tell me you have a way off this island?" She asked softly.

The group was silent and Emma looked up at Killian who shrugged. It was her father who responded. "It was more of a spontaneous trip," he admitted.

Emma's eyes narrowed. "A spontaneous trip. And we have no way off this island? This island that is Pan's bloody trap?"

"Calm down, love." Killian rubbed her back gently. "We'll figure it out. There has to be a portal, some way off the island. Is there something you've gathered in your time here?" He asked quickly.

She bit her lip and thought about the question. After a moment, she shook her head. "No, no one leaves the island. They only come."

"Well how do they get here?" Lancelot asked. "There has to be a way. Or do they all have magic beans?"

"No." Emma was shaking her head. "Pan's shadow. He brings the children here," she whispered. "They think they're coming to this fairytale land with magic and mermaids and Indians and instead," she shuddered, "they cry at night for their families and Pan will never take them back home."

Snow straightened. "Well, we will. We'll take them all home with us," she told Emma. "We'll find them homes," she stated resolutely.

"Only we don't know how to get home," Robin reminded her.

Liam held up his hand. "You said the shadow comes and goes, Emma?" He asked slowly. Emma nodded her confirmation. "So, let's say we take the shadow and somehow tether it to the ship. We should be able to leave then, right?"

Emma's eyes widened. "We should be able to fly home," she agreed. "But, Liam, there's a problem. Actually, there's two problems."

"What?" He asked.

"Well, the first is rather obvious, we don't know where the shadow is and the second, how in all the realms are we going to tether it to the ship?" She asked.

Elsa grinned. "The second part is easy. Our magic." She motioned between herself and Emma. "The first will be far harder to achieve."

"How on earth do we find the shadow when we have no knowledge of the area?" Robin asked. "Unless, Emma have you-"

"Done any exploring? Not really," she replied. "Every time I tried to leave I'd wind up walking in circles and back at the camp. It was like Pan could change the paths or something. There's going to be no easy way to find..." she paused. "Actually, I think I know someone who could help us." She glanced up with a grin. "Come on." She latched onto Killian's hand, pulling them back in the direction of the camp.

"Love?" Killian asked, his voice dropping. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the camp," Emma answered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Shouldn't we be trying to get as far away from Pan as we possibly can?"

Emma was shaking her head. "No, I mean, well yes, we don't want to see Pan, or Felix for that matter, but there is one boy who will help us. I know he will. His name is Caleb, and I'm sure that I can convince him to tell us where we need to go."

"What makes you so sure that he'll help us?" Killian asked slowly.

Emma seemed to contemplate her certainty for a moment. "Because," she began slowly, "all he really wants is a family. And we can offer him that."

Killian's eyes dropped down to Emma and he studied her profile for a moment. "Darling," he began slowly, "are you suggesting that we bring him home with all of the boys or are you suggesting that _we..._ " He motioned between the two of them.

Emma swallowed hard. "I'm not suggesting anything right now, Killian. Right now I'm pointing out that we have something he wants and he has something we want. I'm suggesting we make a deal."

"With a child?" Killian asked skeptically. "Emma, I-"

She paused, pulling him off to the side, motioning that the others should stay back. "Trust me, Killian. Caleb will help us. I know he will. And as for the other thing..." She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "I know we haven't know each other all that long and I know that we haven't truly discussed our future together, if we have one, but-"

Killian stepped forward, pushing them further into the underbrush and out of the sight of the rest of their expedition. "Emma, love, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want..." His hands traveled down to her stomach. "I want to have a family with you, I just don't want us to feel rushed into anything and-"

"I'm not saying we should take the child in, Killian," Emma repeated.

"But you want to, I can see it in your eyes. You've grown fond of him," Killian accused softly.

Emma sighed and looked down at their boots. "I suppose I have, but that doesn't mean he needs to be ours. I just want to make sure he's safe. I want to make sure they're all safe." She shook her head. "Can we focus on that _after_ we get back home? Until then it's all a moot point anyhow, we're stuck on this island without a portal," she reminded him.

He nodded. "That is a good point, love." He looked behind them. "But before we go trekking off on some inevitably dangerous adventure, we have one moment alone."

Emma glanced over his shoulder, smiling as the jungle sheltered them from the view of the others. Rocking up on her toes, she latched onto the sides of his face. "We do." She murmured, brushing her lips with his. He let out a small growl, pulling her flush against him, one hand raising to bury itself in her hair, the other gripping her waist tightly. She let out a moan as his teeth nipped her bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth.

When they finally pulled back, she was slightly breathless. She let out a hum. "I missed you, Killian."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And I you, love." He stepped back. "Now, we should get back to the group. I'm sure your father will be less than pleased by our absence," he murmured.

When they reemerged, Snow asked, "Is everything alright?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, we should start moving again." She took the lead, Elsa falling in beside her.

"He never gave up," Elsa murmured. "I don't think he'll ever give up on you."

Emma smiled and cocked her head to the side. "I have to agree, I don't think he'll ever give up on me either. It's a rather nice feeling," she admitted, she craned her neck to look behind her. "I do believe that you have a captain who feels the same," she pointed out.

Elsa flushed. "Yes, I do," she whispered.

Fifteen minutes later, they came to a stop at the edge of Pan's camp. Peering through the bushes, Emma noted that Pan and Felix appeared to be elsewhere. The moment she stepped out of the jungle, a little boy came flying towards her. "Mother!" He cried out.

Emma shook her head. "Now, Caleb, you know I've told you to call me Emma," she chastised lightly.

Caleb shrugged, unperturbed by her reprimand. "Who are they?" He asked, pointing to the people behind her. "There are no grown ups allowed here."

"Caleb, this is my family." She motioned the group forward. "And we have a very important mission for you."

The little boy's eyes widened. "A mission? For me?" He straightened. "What do you need, Mother?" He asked seriously.

"I need you to tell me where Pan's shadow lives," she replied.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Another huge thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you for everything! So . . . after this chapter, there are only 2 chapters left! So sad! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Hold my hand, oh baby it's a long way down, a long way down_

* * *

Emma let out a groan at the name of the place where the shadow was that Caleb gave them. Of course it was something ominous and dangerous sounding. "Dark Hollow? Really?" She asked tiredly, leaning back against Killian's solid form. "It couldn't be Sunshine Valley or something equally as pleasant?"

"Forgive me, but I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that this mythical child who never grew up is real and he steals little boys and brings them here. Dark Hollow seems like nothing at this moment," Robin interjected.

"What, shadows that roam the realms stealing little boys aren't enough?" Lancelot sighed.

"And he won't let us go home," Caleb murmured. "We can never find our families. I don't even know how long I've been here. I just know I don't want to be here anymore."

Emma pulled Caleb into her arms. "When we go home, Caleb, all of you boys will come with us. We'll find all of you homes," she promised softly. "Okay?" He nodded against her chest. "Right now, though, I need you to tell us where Dark Hollow is. Can you do that for me?" She asked.

The little boy pulled back and swiped the back of his hand over his nose. "Yes, Mother, I can do that," he agreed. Settling on the ground, he pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. He drew a crude map for them, explaining where Dark Hollow was. "And you have to go before it gets dark. The Shadow comes out at night. He can't come out in the day."

Robin leaned forward. "Tell me, Caleb, why doesn't he come out during the day?"

Caleb grinned at him. "The light. He gets sucked into light. He's attracted to it and if he's not careful he can get stuck places because of it. It's funny to watch."

Snow's eyes widened. "I have an idea," she murmured, standing up. "Come on, David, we need a coconut," she told him.

Scratching the back of his head, her husband stood up next to her. "A coconut? Really, Snow?"

She rolled her eyes. "You guys keep working, we'll be right back." She tugged on his hand. "Come along, Charming. I'll explain it to you once we have the coconut."

"I have a candle in my satchel," Granny called back absently, following Snow's plan immediately.

Emma nodded her agreement. "Do you have a knife?" She asked.

Robin pulled one out of his boot. "Don't cut your hand off," he warned, handing it to Snow. The bandit queen rolled her eyes in response, snatching it from his hand and tugging her husband to the edge of the jungle.

David scratched his head. "A candle and a coconut?" He wondered again.

"I have no idea, mate, just listen to the ladies," Robin responded absently before turning back to the little boy. "Now, Caleb, is there anything we need to know before we go to Dark Hollow?" He asked.

The boy's eyes widened. "Mother shouldn't go. It's dangerous. You won't come out alive. And I can't lose you. No one comes out of there alive. The shadow will rip your shadow from you and you'll die. Just like the old man," he stated matter-of-factly.

Killian's eyes narrowed at the news. "You're not going, Emma," he decided.

Emma stared at him. "Oh, yes I am, Killian. And don't think you or anyone else can stop me. If anything, Elsa and I should go."

"Emma's right, we'll be extremely powerful together," Elsa reminded them. "We're both going. And you, and you" she pointed to Killian and then to Liam, "will not argue with us." Liam opened his mouth to protest, but she ran over him. "No, no arguments," she repeated.

Both Emma and Elsa could sense their displeasure. "Trust us, Killian." She held out her hand.

With a sigh, Killian took it, squeezing it. "Alright, love, but you have to let me come with you. Please."

Emma nodded reluctantly. "I'll be with you as well," Liam told them.

"Very well." Elsa turned to face Robin and Lancelot. "Now, where do you think Snow and David are with our little trap for the shadow?"

"Trap?" Robin asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You men, you can't seem to think outside of the box. Snow is going to cut the coconut in half, secure a candle inside and trap the shadow in the coconut."

"It's bloody brilliant," Killian commented.

Emma smiled softly. "That's my mother."

OUAT

"We all need to go," David argued.

"I'm with Charming on this," Lancelot cut in. "We can't separate and-"

"We have to be prepared to leave. And we have to have these boys separated from Pan." Emma straightened. "I need some of you to get the boys to the beach and onto the ship. We need them to be safe, we need..." she paused.

"Someone with magic to make sure Pan and Felix are held off," Elsa finished. She nodded. "Go, I'll stay with the ship."

Emma hugged her. "Thank you, Elsa." She turned back to the group. "Some of you have to stay with Elsa. We can't all go. I need you to trust me on this. And I think it would be good if Mom were with the kids. Trust me, Dad."

"We'll keep her safe, David." Lancelot straightened.

"Of course we will," Robin agreed. "Now you, Snow, Liam, Elsa, Red and Granny get these boys to the ship. Killian, Lancelot and I can go with Emma."

David shuffled from foot-to-foot, clearly unhappy with the plan. "Trust them, David." Snow rested her hand on her husband's arm. "Trust Emma. She can take care of herself. We both know it."

David sighed and pulled Emma into his arms. "You be careful, do you hear me? And don't be surprised when we get home if I don't let you out of my sight for the next thirty years."

Emma chuckled against her father's shoulder. "We can discuss that later," she bargained. "Now go, get those kids to safety and get us ready to leave," she ordered. She turned to the men going with her. "Let's go, we have what looks like a fairly long trek ahead of us."

"Aye, darling, we're ready," Killian agreed. "Let's go."

OUAT

 _Dark Hollow_

Emma, Robin, Lancelot and Killian looked at the cave entrance. "Well, I would say it was aptly named," Killian muttered.

"I would say so, mate," Robin agreed. "Who wants to go in first?" He teased.

Killian held out his hand. "Together?" He asked.

Emma twined their fingers together. "Always."

Quietly, the four entered the darkened cave. Everything was pitch black and still and once they were firmly inside, they stood still. "What happens now?" Lancelot asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"No bloody clue," Robin muttered.

Just as suddenly, torches around them lit. "What's happening?" Lancelot brandished his sword, holding it out in front of them. A moment later gray wisps were swishing around them as one shadow hovered above them.

"They're shadows," Emma cried out. "They're people's shadows. Don't let them touch you. Give me the coconut." She held out her hand. Robin just placed it in her hand and pulled out a pack of matches when he was pushed back, a shadow pining him to the wall.

"Robin!" Lancelot jumped to hack at the shadow, but two pulled him back.

"It's not staying lit," Killian muttered through clenched teeth as he struggled with the matches.

"Anytime!" Lancelot cried out, his voice morphing into a cry of anguish as the shadow tried to rip his own from his body.

The next second Killian was pulled from her, the matches flying out of his hand and across the cave. "Killian!" Emma shouted. When she saw a shadow move for her, she clutched the coconut to her chest and rolled behind a boulder. She glanced around at the three men pinned to the cave walls. Her eyes landed on the matches and she realized they were all dead. Her mind spun until she remembered her magic. Her eyes flew down to the candle in the coconut. She raised a hand and held it, praying to all the gods that it would light. She felt her body tremble and suddenly the candle was lit.

A horrible screeching sound echoed through the cave as the shadow overhead was sucked towards Emma. Her eyes were wide as is wrapped around the candle. Quickly, she placed the other half of the coconut over it, effectively trapping the shadow.

The next moment she heard Killian, Lancelot and Robin drop to the ground and heard them gasping for breath. She swallowed hard, clutching the coconut closely to her. "Are you guys okay?" She breathed out.

"Aye, love." Killian crawled over to her. "Darling, are you alright?" He cupped her cheeks. She nodded and he crashed his lips on hers. "You're bloody brilliant," he murmured.

Lancelot and Robin had moved to stand over them. "As much as I don't really want to watch you two engaging in these activities, that is not why we need to leave. Let's get back to the ship. Now," he urged them.

OUAT

"You are not taking them with you. You have no way off this island," Pan taunted them from the bow of the ship. "We're staying here. We're all staying here," he informed them. "Well, you all will die." He raised a hand and frowned when nothing happened.

"No, they won't die." Emma stepped up on the ship. "They won't die and you no longer have any power," she informed him. "Take him to the brig." She eyed Felix. "And him as well." When Felix raised a spear, Emma raised her hand, sending the weapon effortlessly into the sea. "Honestly, just stop it," she ordered with a roll of her eye. She faced Elsa. "Can you put a protection spell on the brig? Somehow keep them out while we tether the shadow to the ship and get home?"

Elsa's smile was quite possibly the widest Emma had ever seen it as she nodded. "Of course, Emma." She glanced around. "Gentlemen, a hand with these two, please," she ordered in her soft tone before moving below deck.

Less than five minutes later, Killian and Liam were loading the shadow in a canon with Elsa and Emma prepared to latch it to the mast to take them home.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Another thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all of her hard work on this story. This is the second to last chapter. What? Where did the time go? How is it nearly over already? I hope you all have enjoyed the story. . . Also, this chapter gives this story its M rating, so if that's not your thing, you may want to skip it entirely. ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Hold my hand, oh baby it's a long, a long, long, long way_

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest, Two Weeks Later_

A long peal of laughter sounded in the east garden of the Summer Palace. The childish laughter was followed by Emma's light giggle and the clattering of her boots. A moment later, the child's laughter eclipsed hers as she scooped him up. "I got you!" She cried out, tickling the little boy.

"No! Caught by the Mommy Monster." He squirmed against her and she reluctantly set him down.

Emma knelt down on the ground. "You hungry, Caleb? I believe I heard Robin and Lancelot speaking about cakes in the kitchen, perhaps you could hunt them down?" She suggested. _And I could find my lieutenant,_ she mused to herself.

The little boy's ears perked up at that. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Bye!" He called out, sprinting back into the palace. Most all of the Lost Boys had settled in nicely in the Enchanted Forest. Snow and David had set up adoptions for all of them, except Pan and Felix. It had been divulged that Pan was actually the Dark One's father. No one had seen or heard from Rumplestiltskin since they returned. Her parents had locked Pan up. Felix had been up for adoption until he'd run away. Their guards were still trying to track him down, afraid he may be aiding in an attempted escape. Somehow though, Emma doubted they would hear from Felix again. Pan wasn't getting out of the cage they'd built for him any time soon, the blue fairy assured them it was secure. Their lives, with the newest addition to their court, Caleb, were finally starting to settle down. Liam would be escorting Elsa back to her kingdom in a few days time. The thought made both Killian and Emma sad, but the queen and the captain were happy together and made quite a dynamic pair. Emma was certain a wedding was in their future. She was also hoping a wedding was in _her_ future. The thought of spending the rest of her life with Killian flooded her with a warmth that she'd never known before.

Emma was shaking her head, when she heard Killian's deep chuckle behind her. "That little boy has you wrapped around his finger." His hand appeared in front of her.

Grasping it, Emma rose to her feet, stepping into his personal space. "That's not the only person who has me wrapped around his finger," she murmured, her hands skimming over his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he hauled her flush against him. "I believe love, that you have it the other way around." He raised a hand to twirl a lock of her hair around his finger. "I am entirely bewitched by you."

Emma grinned at him. "Speaking of bewitched," she murmured, chewing on her lower lip, "I do believe Caleb will be thoroughly distracted for a few hours and it has been a very busy two weeks and we've had very little time alone and the tea-"

Killian's brow arched dramatically. "That's right, love, it's been the necessary twelve days." He dropped his lips to her ear, "There is something I should ask first, though."

He stepped back and Emma let out a disgruntled noise of protest. "Ask later," she murmured.

Killian shook his head. "No, Emma, I'm asking now." She cocked her head at his tone of voice. She opened her mouth to say more, but he dropped to his knee in front of her and took her hand, her mouth immediately clamped shut. "Emma, love, it's true, we haven't known each other long and since we met, our lives have been a whirlwind of dangerous adventures. And now we have a child together." He nodded towards the door where Caleb had run into. "I love you, Emma. I love every little thing about you. And I want to spend the rest of my life loving you." He reached in his pocket and pulled a ring out. "Emma, will you marry me?"

Swallowing thickly, Emma knelt down next to him. "Yes, Killian. I will marry you," she murmured. "Yes," she repeated softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gently, Killian removed her left hand from his neck, slipping the solitary ruby set on a thin white gold band on her finger. Before he could say another word, she yanked his lips towards her, bringing him into a bruising kiss. She let out a squeal when he hauled her to her feet, his lips brushing over her jaw and up to her ear. "Now we may go," he murmured.

Emma pulled back, her eyes flashing as she latched onto his hand, yanking him back into the palace. She was glad they didn't meet anyone in the halls and staircases on the way up to her room, she didn't want to be waylaid in her attempt to get him alone. Once the door was shut, Emma flicked the bolt into place. Just as she turned around, Killian pressed her up against the solid wood door. "You're sure, Emma?" He asked softly. "You're positive this is something you want right now?" His fingertips lightly tracing her face. He swallowed hard. "We can wait, if you're not ready. I don't want you to feel pressured." They'd discussed this at length since they returned to the ship in Neverland. Their brief alone time over the past two weeks had been far more intense and needy than it had been before she was taken. All she wanted was him. She wanted them to explore this new side of their relationship, one neither of them had experienced before, together.

Turning her head slightly, Emma caught one of his fingers in her mouth, sucking on the digit greedily. She watched from under her lashes as the blue hue of his eyes darkened. He growled when she released his finger. "What do you think, _lieutenant_?" She teased huskily.

She was barely able to take a breath before he had her pinned to the door, his hips pressing into hers. She could feel the evidence of his arousal through the riding clothes she still had on from their morning jaunt with Liam and Elsa. She yanked his head down to hers, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth as she shoved his jacket off his shoulders. He pushed her own riding jacket off, his fingers fumbling with the laces on her corset as she tried to unbutton his vest. When her corset hit the ground, he spun her away from the door, walking her towards the bed as his hands slid under her shirt. She arched into him as his calloused palms spanned her ribcage, letting out a soft moan. Before she could react, he lifted her and deposited her on the bed. Toeing off his boots, he climbed up after her. She moved to the center of the bed, watching with hooded eyes as he crawled after her, much like a predator. Hovering over her and with slightly shaking hands, he slowly lifted her blouse. He tossed the material to the floor and looked down at her. She flushed under his gaze as his hand skimmed up her stomach, which quivered under his featherlight touch. "Gods, but you are beautiful," he murmured, his voice dropping an octave, causing Emma to shiver.

She squirmed against him lightly, biting at her lip before she reached up, finishing her earlier task of removing his vest before pulling his own shirt over his head. He was all lean muscles and dark chest hair with a couple of scars littered across his chest. Sitting up, she let her hands trace over his muscles before allowing her lips to follow, her tongue flicking out over his nipples, teeth scraping over the scars. He let out a hum of appreciation at her actions before gently nudging her back down, moving to strip her of her remaining clothes.

His hands slid up her now bare legs and she reached forward, pulling him in for another kiss. "Touch me, Killian," she requested softly, taking one of his hands and resting it over her breast. His touch was hesitant and unsure at first, his fingers skimming the soft mound before he cupped it, feeling the weight of it in his hand. When his fingers circled her nipple her back arched and a small wave of pleasure coursed through her. His movements grew bolder, surer as he took in her reactions to his touch.

Even more hesitantly, his lips followed his hands, his teeth latching onto a nipple and tugging lightly. Emma's back arched into him, her knees drawing up slightly to wrap around his waist and anchor him to her as a jolt of heat shot through her. He looked up alarmed. "Emma?"

"Don't stop," she murmured, tugging on his hair. "Just don't stop," she whispered. He nodded, his lips moving back to her collarbone, skimming and nipping. Her hands roved down his back, the muscles flexing and bunching under her fingertips. He let out a groan of his own as she reached down and squeezed his ass. She grinned and repeated the movement, lightly biting down on his shoulder.

He crawled back up her body. "Bloody minx." His lips brushing over hers as his hand skimmed down her body. "Show me, Emma," he murmured into her mouth. "Show me what you like." His fingers ghosted over her hips. Slightly flushed, Emma took his hand and moved it to her center. There was an ache in the pit of her belly that she'd never felt before and she knew deep in her gut that he was the only one who could ease it. Gently she showed him what she'd grown accustomed to during her own hesitant explorations. He was a quick study, slipping one finger into her and then another. When he curled them just right, she let out a small cry, her hips flexing up into his hand. When his thumb accidentally brushed over her sensitive bundle of nerves she cried out louder. He stopped instantly, unsure of his movements. Carefully, he repeated the movement with his thumb.

"Bloody hell, Killian," she murmured. "Faster," she begged. When she tumbled over the edge, her back arched slightly and she was covered with a slight sheen of sweat.

Slowly, Killian removed his hand. "You're so beautiful, love," he murmured reverently.

Her flush deepened at his words. Almost without thinking, Killian brought his fingers to his lips, sucking them clean. Emma swallowed hard, a spark of heat flooding her body at the actions. She let out a little mewl. " _Killian_ ," she whined.

He moved back up to her, his lips brushing hers as her hands flew down to the laces of his pants. "Is there something you want, love?"

"Clothes. Off. Now," she urged, trying to tug them over his hips.

He raised himself up to a standing position to shuck off his pants and her eyes roved over each new bit of skin revealed to her. When she was finally able to take all of him in, she was struck by how beautiful he was, the epitome of what a male should be. It spoke to something primal inside of her that she didn't even know existed, this want that swirled deep in her belly. He shifted uncertainly on his feet as she studied him. Raising herself up on her knees, she crooked her finger in invitation. He moved back by the bed. Hesitantly, Emma reached out, her hands skimming down his chest. "Like this?" he murmured, taking her small hand in his and showing her what he liked. He let out a groan as she took control, varying her pressure as she studied his face watching his reactions and cataloging them. "Are you sure you haven't don't this before, love?" He managed to breathe out.

She grinned at him. "You know I'm a quick study, Killian." She winked at him and he growled, swatting her hand away and climbing up over her.

His nose nudged her playfully. "I want you, Emma." His voice was thick with lust, his hands unable to stay still, ghosting over any part of her they could reach.

She nodded, widening her legs instinctively and biting her lip. "I do too," she whispered.

Lining himself up, he gently stroked one hand over Emma's thigh. "Breathe, love," he reminded her when he noticed she was holding her breath. She nodded, sucking in air as he slowly pushed himself inside of her. He held still as she adjusted to the intrusion. She'd heard that it could be painful for a woman during her first time. She'd also heard stories that it would always be painful, that men didn't care about a woman's pleasure, just their own. Emma knew that would never be the case with Killian. She nodded, tightening her legs on his hips, silently urging him to move forward.

Pain bloomed when he first thrust further in, but it quickly shifted as she grew accustomed to the feeling of him inside of her. Instead it was replaced by a feeling of fullness and completion and a slight tug of pleasure that coiled in her stomach with each shift of their hips. Reaching up, she pulled him down for a kiss, murmuring, "Move, Killian, please, move."

He heeded her request, keeping his thrusts shallow and measured. She could see him shaking above her at his attempt to try not to hurt her. Tightening her legs around his hips, she flexed her own up. They both moaned. "Bloody hell, love. You're so tight and hot," he murmured in her ear.

"Harder, Killian, I won't break," she assured him, raking her nails down his back. The action caused him to snap, his hips snapping into hers more quickly. She clutched at his biceps, looking for something to hold onto as the pressure built.

"So close, Emma," he murmured in her ear, his teeth tugging at the lobe roughly.

Grasping his hand, she pulled it to right above where they were joined. "Help me," she begged, her back arching as he rubbed hard circles on her clit. She cried out a moment later, her walls clamping down around him, dragging him under with her.

He collapsed on top of her, the weight of his body welcome and safe. She wrapped her arms around him, anchoring him to her. When he moved to roll over to his side, he brought her with him. "You alright, love?" He asked quietly.

She hummed softly, her lips tugging into a sated smile. "I'm perfect," she murmured, nuzzling her head into his chest. "You?"

"I have a bloody gorgeous princess in my arms who has agreed to marry me. How could I be anything but perfect?" He whispered in her ear.

"Married," Emma repeated. "I rather like the sound of that."

"As do I, love," he agreed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: And here it is, the final chapter of Bottom of the River. Wow! Thank you all so much for your support of this story. I've really enjoyed writing it. I want to give a special thanks to K, DisneyLover590, in-spirational88, paupaupi, Polkie2, Victoria Darlin, RedDevil11, Lily and SM75 for their support. It means so much to me!_**

 ** _I would be remiss if I didn't give a very special shoutout to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. It's been so wonderful working with you on this. You're amazing! I look forward to future projects as well!_**

 ** _Speaking of future projects, we have a new one, it's called The Beauty of the Rain. It will be coming out shortly and I hope everyone enjoys that! Thank you all for everything and here's chapter 25! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Hold my hand, oh baby it's a long way down, a long way down_

* * *

 _Arendelle, Five Years Later_

"Oh, this is just so wonderful, we've been so looking forward to this for _forever_. And you look just amazing. Oh my, and isn't he just the most adorable baby boy and wow, look at that one. He's all grown up now and it really has been too long and-"

"Anna, breathe." Kristoff rested a hand on his wife's shoulder, grinning as Caleb darted around them. "Please, let them at least get into the palace before you bombard them with greetings and questions. I'm sure Emma would like to sit down and rest." He motioned to Emma's slightly swollen belly.

Emma chuckled, pulling Anna into a hug. "Anna, I've missed you," she murmured, hugging the younger, quite precocious, princess. When she stepped back, she opened her arms out to Anna's husband, Kristoff. "I've missed you, too," she told him. "How's Sven?"

Kristoff grinned. "Good, he's met a female reindeer. We just don't know what to do with him."

Emma grinned. "Well, I'm glad that is a few years off for our monsters, Caleb!" She warned her eight year old. "You know better than to touch that." She stopped him from nearly knocking a vase off an end table. "Why don't you help Uncle Robin and Uncle Lancelot to our rooms. We need to put Henry down for a nap." She ruffled her two year old son's dark head. The boy scowled much like his father and shoved his thumb in his mouth, burying his face in his father's neck.

Killian laughed. "Aye, I think the little lad is a bit on the tired side from our voyage from the port," he admitted. Leaning down, he brushed a kiss over his wife's brow. "You go find Elsa, I'll get him down. Granny isn't quite finished with her project, I'm sure she'll watch him for us. She looked a bit on the exhausted side too."

Reaching over, Emma stroked her son's back, pressing a kiss to his dark hair. "Love you, Henry," she cooed. The tired toddler grunted in response. Shaking her head with an amused smile up at her husband, Emma pressed a kiss to Killian's lips. "See you soon." She turned back to Anna. "So, where is the regal mother-to-be?"

An unhappy sound floated down the hallway followed by a cold gust of air. "I'd say you found her," Killian murmured, turning down the hall to head towards the bed chambers with an amused smile on his face. Oh how far they'd come since receiving their orders from King George and willingly falling through a portal to Neverland.

"I'm right here," Elsa grumbled as she rounded the corner, her hands cradling her large belly. "I'm here and I'm ready to have this bloody baby already. Do you know how horrible it is to be confined to a bed the majority of the day? Do you know how hard it is to rule a kingdom when I can't travel and see the people, when I'm trapped in this bloody castle all the time? Do you know how hard it was to be comfortable enough to leave my chambers and now I'm stuck here again."

Kristoff grinned as he likely listened to the millionth tirade Elsa had given that day. "You know what, I think I'm going to see if Snow, David, Granny and Red need any help." He motioned towards the front door, leaving Anna and Emma alone with Elsa.

"Weakling," Elsa spat out. Kristoff just waved his hand absently over his head at her. The two of them had certainly come along way since he became a permanent part of the kingdom and their family.

Emma laughed and pulled her friend into a hug, their stomachs making it difficult to truly embrace each other. "It's almost over, Els. I promise, this is the worst part," she assured her. Emma herself thought the confinement to the castle in the last couple of weeks was far worse than the actual labor itself. Emma hated being still and Elsa felt the exact same way.

"I just can't believe you're doing it _again_ ," Elsa muttered, her hands skimming Emma's stomach fondly, even as she spoke the words.

Hooking one arm through Elsa's and the other through Anna's, Emma led them towards one of the parlors so they could settle down in front of a fire. "You forget it as time passes. All you remember is the baby and wanting another little you and him. At least, that's how I've felt. I just wanted another me and Killian. And now we get it." She sat down on a sofa, her hands roving over her stomach and she thought of her children and her husband. Her life was perfect, or as perfect as life could possibly be. "It's rather exciting really. Soon you and Liam will have a baby."

Elsa tipped her head back and closed her eyes. "I know." A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "I'm just tired of being as big as this palace. I can't wait to meet her though." Elsa's smile widened. "I hope she has Liam's eyes and his curls."

"A very beautiful palace, though, darling. And if we're lucky she'll have your blond hair. I hope she's your very image. Then she'll be the second most beautiful woman in all the realms." Elsa's eyes flew open at the lilting voice in the doorway. Leaning against the wooden door was Liam, ankles crossed over each other and a content smile on his face as he studied his wife and two sister-in-laws.

"You just enjoy watching me waddle," she accused, but there was no bite behind it.

Emma smiled at the two of them before pushing herself to a standing position. "Hi, Liam." She beamed at Killian's older brother.

The captain crossed the large room, pulling Emma into a hug. "You look wonderful, Ems," he murmured. "Pregnancy suits you as well." He gently patted her stomach. "My little niece is growing nicely I see."

"Killian enjoys watching me waddle, too," she teased, pressing a kiss to Liam's scruffy cheek.

"Oi, don't be teasing the father of your children like that," Killian was grinning as he said it though. He turned his grin on Liam. "And there he is, the father to be, how does it feel?" He crossed the room to embrace his brother. The two were quite the picture, a far cry from the captain and lieutenant who were ordered to capture the princess of Misthaven years before.

Liam chuckled. "I'm bloody well terrified," he admitted. "And I wouldn't trade any of it for the world."

Elsa patted the spot next to her on the sofa and Liam moved to sit down after hugging his brother, wrapping his wife in his embrace. Mindlessly, Killian gravitated towards the spot next to Emma, linking their hands together and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "Where are my parents? The rest of our fair court?" She asked.

"Well, Granny is quietly knitting in Henry's room. Caleb crashed the moment his head hit the pillow as well, so hopefully that means a bit of peace and quiet for us. Roland also made his home in bed, so Robin has been relieved of duty as well," Killian muttered. A moment later there was a loud scuffling and David, Kristoff, Lancelot and Robin all but fell into the room in laughter. Snow and Red came in behind them reminding them that there were breakables all around them and to be careful. "Or not, I forgot we brought more than just our children."

"And of course mine is here instigating." Anna rolled her eyes playfully at Kristoff as he shoved Lancelot, the two falling into what appeared to be a playful boxing match.

"It appears the two of you married the only adults in either kingdom." Snow's smile was playful as her husband put Robin in a headlock.

"Apparently," Emma chuckled.

Red sat down heavily. "Perhaps I should reconsider my courtship." She rolled his eyes when Lancelot's duck almost caused Kristoff to knock a painting off the wall. "Yes, I do think I will be reconsidering our courtship."

That caught Lancelot's attention. "Excuse me, Red, but that is not a very nice thing to say to your knight in shining armor."

Red shrugged. "You survived before, you'll survive after," she teased.

There was scattered laughter until Elsa let out a long groan. "Elsa? Love?" Liam's hands flew over her, not sure what to do. "What's wrong?"

Elsa winced as water splashed to her feet. Emma leaned forward. "Elsa, I do believe little Gerda is ready to join us."

OUAT

 _Twelve Hours Later_

Liam found the entire group still awake in Killian and Emma's sitting room. He pushed the door open with a tired sigh. "She's here. She's finally here and she's healthy." He paused. "Elsa and I want you all to meet her and I believe she needs something." His eyes landed on Granny.

The older woman straightened and held out a cream colored knitted blanket with a turquoise ribbon and the name Gerda stitched into it. "This is what you're looking for, Liam." She smiled as she placed it in his hands.

Ten minutes later, they were all hovered around Elsa's bed passing little Gerda around the group. "She's absolutely beautiful, Elsa." Emma sighed as she cradled the baby in her arms.

Snow grinned. "She's perfect."

Elsa moved over so Liam could join her in bed, wincing as she curled up into his side, trying to find a comfortable position. "She really is."

Liam looked on in awe. "We made her, Els."

Elsa nodded. "We made her. And she's all ours."

"Not if I steal her first." Robin grinned as he rocked her. "So precious."

Lancelot took the little girl from the former thief. "Don't worry, Gerda, I won't let him steal you from your home. You should know, though, that you've got two kingdoms of people who love you. Welcome to the family, little one," he cooed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


End file.
